Träumende
by Liloe
Summary: Ein Authors Note, bitte seid mir nciht böse.
1. Schlaflos in Düsterwald

Disclaimer: Keine der Figuren, die ihr aus dem Herr der Ringe-Universum kennt gehört mir, alles gehört J.R.R. Tolkien. Ich schreibe nur zum Spass und verdiene kein Geld damit.

Ich habe beschlossen alle Kapitel möglichst fehlerfrei zu reposten. Sowohl inhaltliche, als auch grammatikalische und rechtschreibteschnische Fehler werde ich beseitigen

* * *

Schweissgebadet erwachte er aus seinem Traum.

Es war der selbe Traum, den er nun schon seit fast einem halben Jahr hatte.

Sein Atem ging schwer, als er sich erhob. Er brauchte jetzt frische Luft.

Mit dem leisen Tritt, der seinem Volk zu eigen war, folgte er den silbrig blauen Lichtstrahlen des Mondes, der durch die grossen Fenster viel, bis er vor der hohen, zweiflügligen Balkontür seines Schlafraumes stand. Mit einem Ruck öffnete er die Türen und trat hinaus auf den weitläufigen Balkon.

Die kalte Nachtluft kühlte sein erhitztes Gesicht.

Er lehnte sich gegen die Brüstung und sah erst hinauf in die Sterne und dann an sich herab. Die Ausbuchtung in seiner Hose war selbst in diesem Halbdunkel deutlich zu erkennen. Er seufzte.

Als er wieder hoch in die Sterne blickte, stand ihm wieder ihr schönes Gesicht vor Augen. Ihre vollen Lippen und die wunderschönen grünen Augen.

Er selbst war noch nie ein Kind von Traurigkeit gewesen, viele, egal ob Mensch oder Elb, Mann oder Frau waren ihm schon verfallen und mit ein paar hatte er auch das Lager geteilt, aber noch nie hatte ihn jemand so berührt wie sie.

Sie war keine von seinem Volk, auch wenn man sie, ob ihrer spitzen Ohren für eine Elbe hätte halten können, aber er wusste es besser, er hatte sie gespürt, so nah, so gut, so warm, ja, das war es wohl, ihre Haut war viel wärmer als die einer seines Volkes. Es schien flüssiges Feuer durch ihre Adern zu pulsieren, und jede ihrer Berührungen setzten ihn in Flammen, ein gefährliches, einzigartiges, verzehrendes Feuer.

Jedes mal, wenn er wieder aus einem dieser Träume erwachte, konnte er sich an keine Einzelheiten erinnern, doch der heutige Traum war ihm noch so genau im Gedächtnis, als erlebe er ihn grade.

Sie war mit ihm zu einem Bergsee gegangen, wo sie sich in einer mondbeschienenen Lagune niederliessen. Hand in Hand sassen sie schweigend nebeneinander, bis sie plötzlich die Stille brach.

"Du hast mir noch nicht deinen Namen genannt", ihre Stimme klang in seinen Ohren, wie Wassertropfen, die auf feinen Kristall fielen.

"Legolas, Legolas Grünblatt", antwortete er ohne zu zögern, "Und wie lautet dein Name?"

"Legolas? Hmmm...", sie blickte ihn nachdenklich an, "Der Prinz von Düsterwald?"

Er nickte nur, überwältigt von dem intensiven Blick, den sie ihm zuwarf.

"Bist du, bist du jemandem versprochen?", sie wandte ihren Blick wieder den Sternen zu, die sich auf den glatten Oberfläche des Sees spiegelten.

Diese Frage versetzte ihm einen Stich ins Herz, wenn er sich nicht gleich wieder ins Gedächtnis gerufen hätte, dass dies sein Traum war, hätte er sich gewundert, woher sie das wusste.

"Ja", antwortete er und seine sonst so feine Stimme klang dumpf.

"Dann möchte ich dir zwei Abschiedsgeschenke geben.", Abschied, wieso sagte sie so etwas?

"Abschied?", er war verwirrt.

"Ich denke nicht, dass ich dann noch zu dir kommen kann, oder ob ich das überhaupt sollte.", ihre Stimme war traurig, aber der Kuss, der folgte, war leidenschaftlicher, als je zuvor und raubte ihm den Atem.

"Wie heisst ihr, nîn Lýrrien", seine Stimme war dunkel, und seine sonst hellblauen Augen, schienen tief und unergründlich wie das Meer.

"Nya", antwortete sie, "Nya Feuerkind, in der Sprache der Menschen."

"Nya Naurhên", flüsterte er, "Das währe dein Name in unserer Sprache."

Sie lächelte ein unergründliches Lächeln, bevor sie aufstand und ihn mit sich in eine Höhle zog.

Ihr zweites Abschiedsgeschenk war unglaublich, noch nie hatte er so etwas gefühlt, aber, nein. Er schüttelte den Kopf, wie um diese Gedanken zu vertreiben, das war alles nur ein Traum, sie existierte nicht!

Schon heute würde seine zukünftige Braut eintreffen.

Sein Vater hatte ihm versichert, dass sie sehr hübsch war, aber für ihn gab es nichts mehr, dass er schön nennen wollte ausser IHREN Anblick, wie sie sich bewegte, wie sie redete, sie war einfach wunderbar.

Er wandte seinen Blick den Sternen zu.

"Oh Elbereth, hilf mir, was soll ich tun? Wenn ich dem Willen meines Vaters folge, verrate ich mein Herz und wenn ich den Wünschen meines Herzens folge, jage ich einem Traumgespinst hinterher, und was vielleicht noch viel schlimmer ist, ich verärgere meinen Vater!", Ja, sein Vater würde sehr böse sein, würde er die fremde Prinzessin nicht heiraten, aber er wusste auch, dass sein Vater dann einen seiner anderen Söhne mit ihr verheiraten würde, ihm war die Allianz zwischen den Elben und den Drachenkindern, wie sich dieses Volk selbst nannte, zu wichtig, als dass er diese Chance verstreichen lassen würde.

Ein grosser Trost für ihn war, dass morgen König Ellessar und Königin Arwen eintreffen würden. Dann könnte er mit seinem alten Freund reden, er könnte ihm sicher Rat geben. Bis dahin jedoch, würde er sich mit allen Mitteln von seinem Traum ablenken, und sein Freund Gimli war ihm da bestimmt behilflich!

Seufzend wandte er sich von den Sternen ab und ging in das Badezimmer, das an seinen Raum angrenzte.

Er nahm den silbernen Krug von dem Waschtisch und füllte das klare Wasser in die ebenfalls silberne Waschschüssel.

Kurz warf er einen Blick in den Spiegel und tauchte dann sein immer noch heisses Gesicht in das kühle Nass.

Mit einem Ruck warf er seinen Kopf in den Nacken. Sein helles, langes Haar zog einen silbern schimmernden Kreis im Mondlicht.

Wassertropfen rannen sein Kinn hinab zu seinem Hals und fast schien es ihm, als spüre er ihre heissen Lippen, die die Tropfen wegküssten.

Mit einem tiefen Seufzer begab er sich zurück in sein Bett. Es gab noch viel zu tun und er wollte ausgeruht sein.

* * *

So, das war das erste Kapitel. Hoffe, ihr hattet Spass.

Auf bald,  
Eure Liloe Waldkind


	2. Wiedersehen mit alten Freunden

Ich hoffe, dass mir verziehen wird, dass ich das letzte mal keinen Disclaimer angehängt habe! Aber hier hole ich das jetzt nach!

Disclaimer:

Die meissten der Figuren aus dieser Story hab ich Tolkien entliehen, wie gesagt, ENTLIEHEN! Und ich werd sie ganz bestimmt wieder zurückgeben!

Ich schreibe nur aus Spass und nicht um damit Geld zu verdienen!

So hier ein bisschen mehr:

"Les, Les, steh auf!", als er seine Augen öffnete, blickte er direkt in zwei klare Adamanten. Stöhnend schloss er die Augen wieder und fuhr sich mit der Hand über die Augen.

"Du siehst ja nicht gut aus, Bruderherz!", dumpf drangen die Worte seiner Schwester zu ihm, "Du hast wieder von ihr geträumt?", Êlhên, seine Schwester war die Einzige, mit der er über diese träume geredet hatte.

"Ja,", langsam und immernoch mit geschlossenen Augen, liess er sich von ihren zarten Händen aufhelfen. "Aber sie wird nicht wiederkommen!"

"Wie meinst du das?", sie stützte ihn auf dem Weg zum Bad. Langsam begann sie sich ernsthafte Sorgen um ihren Bruder zu machen. Seit einem halben Jahr hatte er fast jede Nacht diesen Traum, und am morgen darauf, war er dann schwach und kränklich. Oft mochte er nichts essen, und liess sich zu nichts überreden, was ihn von diesen Träumen ablenken würde.

"Sie hat mir heute Nacht gesagt, dass sie nicht wiederkommt", nach einem tiefen Seufzer schlug er die Augen auf und fuhr fort, "die Hochzeit, du weisst?!", dabei blickte er ihr direckt in die Augen und nicht zum ersten mal wunderte er sich, von welchem Verwandten sie diese eisgrauen Augen geerbt haben konnte.

Sie holte tief Luft und blickte dann aus dem Fenster.

"Mir wäre es auch lieber, wenn du heiraten könntest, wen du wolltest, glaub mir das, Bruderherz!", Êlhên schüttelte den Kopf, sodass ihre silberblonden Haare über ihre Schulter rutschten. "Aber du bist nun mal der zweitälteste, und, ... nun, es ist wahrscheinlich soetwas wie deine Pflicht!", sie schaute ihm aufmerksam zu, wie er sich wusch, bevor ihr wieder siedendheiss einfiel, wesshalb sie eigentlich hier war.

"Es sind grade ein paar Gäste eingetroffen!", beinah hätte sie laut loslachen müssen, beim Anblick ihres Bruders, wie er da so dastand, beinahe verletzlich und so natürlich, nichtmehr der starke unnahbare Krieger, den er sonst immer zur Schau stellte.

"Hobbits!", antwortete sie auf seine stumme Frage und es freute sie zu sehen, dass sich sein Gesicht augenblicklich etwas erhellte.

"Dann sag in der Küche Bescheid, sie sollen ein üppiges Frühstück bereiten, unsere Gäste werden Hunger haben.", danach verschwand er schleunigst aus dem Zimmer um seine Gäste zu begrüssen. Es tat ihr gut, ihn mal wieder ausgelassen zu sehen, das war in letzter Zeit leider nur zu selten der Fall. Über die Freude seine kleinen Freunde wieder zu sehen, hatte er ganz vergessen sich anzuziehen!

Êlhên war schon versucht, die Zeit zu zählen, bis er es merkte, als die Tür aufflog und irh Bruder hereingewirbelt kam, ja, vielleicht würden die Hobbits dafür sorgen, dass er wieder so wurde wie früher.

Lächelnd schüttelte sie den Kopf und hielt ihm sein Hemd unter die Nase bevor sie nach draussen verschwand um das Frühstück bereiten zu lassen.

Auf den Gängen herrschte schon lange reges Treiben, als er sich auf den Weg in die Grosse Halle machte, um seine Gäste zu begrüssen.

Es würde ihm sicher gut tun, die quirligen Hobbits um sich zu haben, vielleicht würde es ihm auch ein wenig helfen, Nya zu vergessen. Nya, welch klangvoller Name...neinneinnein, er musste sie sich aus dem Kopf schlagen! Sie würde nicht wiederkommen und er würde in acht Tagen heiraten.

Kaum trat er in die Halle, wurde er auch schon von den freudigen Stimmen der Hobbits begrüsst.

Alle kamen auf ihn zu, Sam vorneweg.

"Mae govannen, Prinz Legolas", begrüsste dieser den Elben mit einer Verbeugung, welcher plötzlich anfing zu lachen. Sam blickte sich unsicher um.

"Habe ich etwas Falsches gesagt?"

"Oh, nein, ganz im Gegenteil! Wo habt ihr das her? Frodo?", dabei blickte er den Hobbit gespielt scharf an. Der Angesprochene nickte lächelnd, bevor er dem Elben in die Arme viel und ihn überschwänglich begrüsste.

Als er auch noch die anderen drei umarmt hatte fiel ihm plötzlich die junge Hobbitfrau auf, die etwas verlegen im Hintergrund wartete.

"Ich dachte immer, Hobbits wären mit den Regeln des Anstandes vertraut, warum stellt mir keiner diese reizende Lady vor?", mit einer eleganten Verbeugung griff er nach ihrer Hand und hauchte einen Kuss darauf, was zur Folge hatte, dass sich die junge Dame, verschämt von ihm wegdrehte und von den haarigen Zehen bis zum Ansatz ihres blonden Kraushaares errötete.

"Das, Herr Legolas, ist meine Frau Rosie", erklärte der gute Sam stolz.

"Oh, dann meinen herzlichsten Glückwunsch, und die besten Grüsse!", trotz des Lächelns schwang auch ein wenig Schwermut in seiner Stimme mit.

"Naja, bald kann ich die Glückwünsche ja zurückgeben.", grinste der Angesprochene, den traurigen Unterton in Legolas´ Stimme nicht realisierend.

"Na dann, darf ich die Herrschaften zum Frühstück bitten?", und mit verschmitztem Grinsen fügte er hinzu "oder hab ihr keinen Hunger?", er hielt Rosie seinen Ellbogen hin, "Darf ich die Lady zu ihrem Platz geleiten?", dieser Satz entlockte ihr ein verlegenes Kichern, bevor sie zögerlich nach dem Ellbogen griff und, so gut es ihr möglich war, elegant neben dem Prinze herschritt.

Legolas führte die Hobbits in den weitläufigen Speisesaal.

Staunend über die Pracht dieses Raumes liessen die Hobbits sich auf den für sie vorbereiteten, erhöhten Stühlen nieder.

Nicht minder staunten sie über das prächtige Frühstück.

"Ich hoffe es ist genug für fünf hungrige Hobbitmägen?!"

"Oh, gewiss doch, Herr Prinz, mehr als genug", antwortete Rosie und senkte dann verlegen den Kopf, ob ihrer vorlauten Worte.

"Aber das muss euch doch nicht peinlich sein, Frau Rosie", sagte Legolas lachend, als auch er sich am Kopfende des Tisches niederliess.

"Warum hat mich denn keiner geweckt, wenns Frühstück gibt. Und WARUM hat mir der Herr Elb nicht gesagt, dass unsere Hobbitfreunde auch kommen?", dröhnte plötzliche eine ihnen allen wohlbekannte Zwergenstimme durch den Raum.

"Gimli!!!", riefen Merry und Pipin wie aus einem Mund und stürtzten sich auf den herzhaft lachenden Zwergen.

Bittebittebitte *bettel* Review.

Ich weiss, dass das nicht perfekt ist, aber trotzdem könnt ihr mir doch reviewen, oder? *ganzliebguckt*


	3. Ankunft der Drachenreiter

Noch während die Hobbits den überrumpelten Zwerg begrüssten, war plötzlich ein dumpfes Geräusch zu hören, ähnlich wie jenes, das die schlagenden Flügel eines Vogels verursachten, jedoch musste dies eine ganze Schar ziemlich grosser Vögel sein.

Legolas sprang von seinem Platz auf und rannte ans Fenster.

"Gimli, sind das die Reittiere, von denen du mir erzählt hast?", fragte er, während sein Blick gebannt nach draussen gerichtet war. Nur wenig später war der Zwerg neben ihm.

"Ja, so werden sie in unseren Legenden beschrieben, riesige, majestätische Drachen, die ihren Reitern aufs Wort gehorchen.", fasziniert blickte auch er auf die landenden Tiere. "Es gibt eine Legende, in der behauptet wird, dass die richtigen Drachenkinder von dem Urdrachen Gor abstammen und mit ihren Drachen über Gedanken kommunizieren, allerdings soll es davon kaum noch welche geben."

"Prinz Legolas", eine fremde Stimme drang vom Eingang des Raumes zu ihnen herüber. "Euer Vater wünscht, dass ihr euch draussen einfindet, die Delegation der Drachenreiter ist grade eingetroffen.", Legolas wandte sich vom Fenster ab, nickte und seufzte dann tief.

Die Hobbits standen da und blickten vom Einen zum Anderen.

"Drachen?", brachte dann schliesslich Pippin hervor.

"Ja, ich werde euch alles später erklären.", er richtete seine Kleidung und schritt dann, gefolgt von einem Zwerg und fünf sehr verwirrten Hobbits nach draussen.

In der grossen Halle trafen sie Êlhên, die sich neben ihrem Bruder einreihte.

"Van mathach?", fragte sie, leise, Sodas es ihre anderen Begleiter nicht hören konnten und mit besorgtem Blick.

"Ich weiss es nicht.", war seine traurige Antwort.

Draussen wurden sie schon von König Thranduil und einigem Hofstaat erwartet.

Gimli und die Hobbits nahmen rechts und links der Tribüne Aufstellung, auf der der König und seine vier Kinder auf die Neuankömmlinge warteten.

Die Drachen waren mittlerweile gelandet und einige furchterregend aussehende Wachen hatten zu Fuß Stellung bezogen, einige andere führten die Drachen auf eine eigens dafür vorbereitete Koppel.

Drei besonders grosse Drachen standen noch immer auf der Wiese und blickten mit ihren rot-orangen Augen umher.

Ein grüner, ganz vorne, wurde von einem schwarz-roten und dunkelblauen, wie von Leibwächtern flankiert.

Plötzlich, ohne Vorwarnung breiteten sie je einen Flügel aus, so wie die Drachen, die die Krieger getragen hatten es auch schon getan hatten.

Zuerst stieg eine, in blauen Samt gehüllte, junge Frau von den vordersten Drachen, ihr folgte ein etwas älterer Mann.

Die Kleider der beiden waren prächtig in ihren grün und blautönen, Samt und Brokat, durchwirkt mit Gold und Silber. Nun stiegen auch die zwei Leibwächter ab, beide in prächtigen Rüstungen, die eine schwarz, die andere silbern im Sonnenlicht schimmern.

Beide trugen sie geschmückte Helme, die beinahe das ganze Gesicht verdeckten, nur die Augen blieben frei.

Die Person in der schwarzen Rüstung schien so etwas wie der Heerführer zu sein, denn selbst auf die recht grosse Distanz, die zwischen der Königsfamilie und ihr herrschte, strahlte diese Gestalt eine Autorität aus, die einige Untertanen Düsterwalds ehrfurchtsvoll den Kopf einziehen liess.

Die beiden Krieger nahmen Aufstellung neben dem königlichen Paar und begleitete sei zur Tribüne.

"Mae govannen, König Thranduil!", grüsste der Mann.

"Mae govannen, König Oveon. Ich freue mich euch hier in Düsterwald begrüssen zu können, und euch die elbische Gastfreundschaft zuteil werden zu lassen, bis zur Hochzeit."

Legolas blickte gebannt auf die Gestalt in der schwarzen Rüstung. Das was er vor kurzem noch für einen Umhang gehalten hatte erwies sich jetzt als ein paar mächtiger Schwingen und hinter ihr kringelte sich ein kräftiger Schwanz.

Legolas hörte Gimli neben der Tribüne nach Luft schnappen, das musste einer der Drachenkinder sein.

Die Hände steckten in schweren Handschuhen, jedoch waren die Füsse frei. Im Grunde waren sie den Füssen der Menschen und Elben sehr ähnlich, aber die Zehen waren kräftiger und liefen in schwarzen Klauen aus. Die Haut war mit silbrig-blau schimmernden Schuppen bedeckt.

Erst die Worte seines Vater rissen ihn aus seiner Starre.

"und das, schliesslich ist mein Sohn Legolas.", in der Stimme seines Vaters schwang Freude mit und da er nicht in der Stimmung für einen Streit war verbeugte er sich artig und schenkte der Prinzessen ein Lächeln.

"Nun, wie ihr sicher vermutet ist das meine Tochter Myryam.", auch sie lächelte.

Legolas befand, dass er sich umsonst Sorgen gemacht hatte, sie war tatsächich recht gutaussehend.

"Das sind mein persöhnlicher Leibwächter Karet", er zeigte auf den Krieger in der silbernen Rüstung, der, nach einer angedeuteten Verbeugung seinen Helm abnahm.

Er war weitestgehend menschlich, nur seine Augen hatten eine seltsame Farbe, sie schienen von blau zu violett zu wechseln.

"Und das",dabei zeigte er auf das Wesen in schwarzer Rüstung, "ist Goriell."

Mit einer eleganten Verbeugung, die Legolas ihm nicht zugetraut hätte in dieser schweren Rüstung, nahm der Krieger den Helm ab.

Legolas stutzte, er war eine SIE. Die Augen, die direkt in seine blickten waren genauso wie die des Drachen, auf dem sie geritten war, die Farbe wechselte von gelb zu rot und es schien ein unglaubliches Feuer in ihnen zu glühen.

Das Gesicht war, wie die Füsse und wohl auch der Rest des Körpers, mit silber-blauen Schuppen bedeckt. Das tiefrote Haar hatte sie mit einem dunkelblauen Band im Nacken zusammengebunden.

"Sie ist die Führerin unserer Drachenarmee und die letzte lebende Nachfahrin Gors und Caladiells. Wie ihr seht, ist sie direkt mit den Elben verwandt."

"Nun, dann soll sie, natürlich nur wenn euch das recht ist", dabei blickte Thranduil die Kriegerin an, "Den Namen Daeiellwen tragen, Schattentochter, was auch euer Name in eurer Sprache bedeutet, wenn ich das richtig verstehe?", sie nickte und blickte dann kurz zu Legolas.

Dieser stolperte ein paar Schritte zurück und stützte sich an einem Balken ab.

Êlhên war sofort bei ihm. "Was ist mit dir, geht es dir nicht gut?"

Er schütelte den Kopf. "Êl, diese, diese Goriell, das ist Nya! Sie war nicht in dieser Gestalt in meinem Traum, aber ich bin mir sicher, sie ist es!"

So, genug jetzt für heute, das habe ich innerhalb von drei Stunden und meinem Frühstück zusammen geschraubt, also net zu hart mit mir ins Gericht gehen, wenns Mist is, aber ich musste die Geschichte für mich weiter schreiben.


	4. Schwesterliche Hilfe

So, der Disclaimer gilt immernoch, mir gehört nix, Tolkien alles, hab mir das nur ausgeborgt!  
  
Und hier nun der vierte Teil:  
  
Er hatte leise gesprochen und Êlhên reagierte sofort, sie wussste, was ihr Bruder meinte, ohne diesen Namen in diesem Augenblick einordnen zu können.  
"Entschuldigt uns, dem Prinzen ist nicht gut!", König Thranduil blickte entsetzt auf seinen Sohn.  
"Bring ihn auf sein Zimmer, soll ich einen Heiler schicken lassen?", fragte er mit zittriger Stimme. Er liebte seinen Sohn über alles, mehr als er seinen Thronfolger, seinen ältesten Sohn liebte. Legolas war anders als seine Brüder und das gefiel dem König, deshalb hatte er ihn ausgewählt die Drachenprinzessin zu heiraten, dieses Bündniss war ihm zu wichtig, als dass er es einem seiner anderen Söhne anvertraut hätte, Legolas war der richtige, da war er sich sicher.  
"Nein, Vater, ich denke, das wird nicht nötig sein, ich kümmere mich um ihn!", antwortete Êlhên und verbeugte sich vor den Gästen zum Abschied, bevor sie ihrem Bruder unter die Arme griff um ihn zu stützen.  
Auch die Hobbits waren bestürtzt über den plötzlichen Schwächeanfall des Prinzen, nur Gimli nickte wissend.  
Er mochte zwar ein Zwerg sein, aber er war nicht blind und auch nicht taub, er stand direkt neben Legolas, nur etwa einen Schritt tiefer und so konnte er hören, was der Elb seiner Schwester zuflüsterte. Natürlich war ihm nicht entgangen, dass es seinem elbischen Freund schlecht ging, in letzter Zeit, und jetzt konnte er es sich auch erklären. Er hatte zufällig mitbekommen, wie Lady Êlhên und der Prinz über einen Traum sprachen, in dem es wohl um eine Frau ging. Nun, diese Frau schien zu existieren, und jetzt stand sie hier. Diese Drachenfrau war Legolas Traumgespinst.  
Ohne seinen Blick von dem bestürtzten Elbenkönig zu wenden packte er Sam am Kragen.  
"Du bleibst hier, junger Hobbit. Ruhe ist jetzt die beste Medizin für den Herrn Elb.", wie gesagt, er mochte zwar ein Zwerg sein, aber auch Zwergen hatten ein Herz, manchmal sogar ein grösseres als Menschen oder Elben. Und sein Herz sagte ihm, dass Lady Êlhên, die neben Schwester auch gleichzeitig Legolas beste Freundin zu sein schien, die beste Hilfe war, die der Prinz jetzt kriegen konnte. Hobbits mit bohrenden Fragen war seiner Gesundheit sicher weniger zuträglich!  
  
Als sie ausser Hörweite der anderen waren sprach Legolas wieder, zwar immernoch mit belegter Stimme aber das Entsetzen war aus seinen Augen gewichen.  
"Entschuldige, dass ich diesen Aufstand gemacht habe!"  
"Nicht ich bin es, bei der du dich entschuldigen musst, deine zukünftige Braut verdient eine Entschuldigung und eine Erklärung.", ihre Stimme klang anders als sonst, diesen Tonfall hatte er schonmal gehört, damals, nach einer ihrer Visionen, nachdem sich der erste Teil der Vision erfüllt hatte.  
"Wusstest du es?", fragte er deshalb.  
"Auch ich habe geträumt, Bruder, und wenn sich diese Vision bis zum Ende bewahrheitet, dann wird es ein harter Kampf, für dich und auch für andere.", wie es ausgehen würde sagte sie nicht.  
"Kennst du das Ende?"  
"Nein, das Ende ist selbst dem Schicksal noch ungewiss!", ja, sie war seltsam verändert, seit diesem Zwischenfall vor wenigen Minuten.  
"Wirst du mir helfen?"  
"Ich wüsste nicht, was ich tun sollte. Ich weiss nichts über diese Goriell, aber sie sah nicht danach aus, als kenne sie dich, nicht mal das leiseste Flackern in den Augen, mir kommt sie wie eine eiskalte Kämpferin vor, und nicht wie deine heisblütige Liebhaberin aus deinen Träumen.", sie lächelte, als sie das sagte, "Du sagtest, dass die Frau aus deinem Traum Nya hiesse, warum sollte sich eine stolze Kriegerin hinter einem falschen Namen verstecken?", mittlerweile war das Geschwisterpaar vor Legolas´ Raum angekommen und er versuchte nun, mit zittrigen Fingern die Tür zu öffnen.  
"Ich weiss es nicht, aber vieleicht, vieleicht ist sie ja gar nicht Nya, und ich habe nur eine Ähnlichkeit gesehen, weil ich es sehen wollte.", sagte er resigniert, während seine Schwester die Tür aufstiess und ihn zum Bett führte.  
"Ja, vieleicht, aber vieleicht auch nicht! Du weisst, dass wir beide, ich mehr als du, die Gabe unserer Mutter geerbt haben, bis jetzt haben sich Träume dieser Art auch bei dir zumindest im Ansatz als wahr erwiesen.", seufzend liess er sich aufs Bett sinken, während sie ihm diese unangenehme Gabe ins Gedächtnis zurückrief. "ich verspreche dir, dass ich versuchen werde, mehr über diese Frau herauszufinden, sie wird sicher auch beim Essen anwesend sein. Du bleibst hier, ich werde dich bei Vater und den Gästen entschuldigen, ruh dich aus.", sie lächelte ihn an, bevor sie sich anschickte das Gemach zu verlassen.  
"Êlhên!", sie stoppte auf seinen Ruf hin.  
"Ja?", halb drehte sie sich wieder zu ihm herum.  
"Es gibt ein Zeichen, welches mir sicher sagen würde, dass sie es ist. Sie trägt einen tropfenförmigen Stein um den Hals, gefass in reinstes Mithril. Im Traum durfte ich ihn nicht berühren, obwohl er von einer solchen Schönheit und Pracht ist, dass er selbst den Abendstern in den Schatten stellen würde. Nie sagte sie mir warum ich ihn nicht berühren dürfte, ausser einmal, da erwähnte sie etwas davon, dass er das Fleisch eines jeden versengt, der nicht aus der Blutlinie Gors stammt. Schau, ob diese Goriell einen solchen Stein trägt.", obwohl er wenig Hoffnung hatte, dass seine Schwester dieses geheimnissvolle Kleinod an der Kriegerin entdecken würde gab er ihr den Auftrag danach Ausschau zu halten.  
"Ich werde mich bemühen.", ja, sie wollte im Grunde, dass sie diesen Stein an dieser Frau entdeckte, sie wollte, dass es die Gestalt aus Legolas´ Traum war. Vieleicht hatte er dann eine Chance der Hochzeit mit einer Frau, die er nicht liebte, im Grunde nochnichteinmal kannte, entgehen. Sie hoffte es so sehr für ihn, hoffte, dass sich auch der Rest ihrer Vision erfüllte, hoffte, dass Goriell das Geschöpf war, dass in den alten Legenden des Drachenvolkes Kind des Feuers genannt wurde, denn dann währe sie die rechtmässige Thronerbin und Legolas würde nicht nur die Tochter eines Statthalters heiraten, denn nichts anderes war dieser Oveon, ein Statthalter, damit beauftragt das Volk der Drachenreiter zu führen, bis die rechtmässige Thronerbin zurückkahm und den Thron zurückforderte.  
Nun, eine Frage schwirrte durch Êlhêns Kopf, als sie sich auf den Weg in die grosse Halle machte, wenn diese Goriell tatsächlich das Kind des Feuers war, warum forderte sie den Thron nicht ein? Wieso gab sie sich mit dem Rang eines Feldherren zufrieden, wenn in ihren Adern das Blut einer Königin floss?  
Vieleicht wusste sie nicht, wer sie in wirklichkeit war, vieleicht verschwieg man es ihr.  
Diese und noch andere, teils wüste Vermutungen schossen durch den Kopf der schönen Elbin, als sie in der Halle ankam.   
  
  
BIIITTTEEE Review, sonst höre ich sofort auf zu schreiben!  
Nein, wahrscheinlich nicht, ich muss diese Geschichte zuende aufschreiben, aber ich werde dann sofort aufhören die Story zu posten!!! Und das ist mein voller Ernst (oder wars August? *grübel*)!!! 


	5. Ein kleines Geheimniss unter Freunden

Allerdings wusste Goriell sehr gut, wer und was sie war!  
"Warum bist du so stur?", Karet stellte diese Frage nun schon zum bestimmt siebten mal in den letzten zehn Minuten. "Falls es dir entgangen sein sollte, dieser Elb ist Legolas Grünblatt von Düsterwald!"  
"Glaub mir, das ist mir bereits aufgefallen!", die beiden stritten sich nun schon seit man ihnen ihre Gemächer gezeigt hatte.  
"Ja, und warum sagst du ihm nicht, wer du bist?", er verstand die Logik seiner langjährigen Freundin nicht. Da träumte sie nun schon seit einem halben Götterlauf von diesem Elben und nun, da er ihr direkt vor der hübschen Nase stand wollte sie ihn ignorieren.  
"Weil das rein gar nichts bringen würde!", sie suchte in ihrer Kleidertruhe ein passendes Gewnd für das Mittagessen, sie wollte nicht in Rüstung erscheinen. "Ausser natürlich, dass ich meine Stiefschwester unendlich traurig machen würde. Sie hat sich offenbar auf den ersten Blick in den Prinzen verliebt."  
"NYA!!! HAAALLLOOO? Weisst du überhaupt, was du da redest? Du redest wirr, meine Liebe!", er schlug sich mit der flachen Hand vor die Stirn und liess sich auf das Bet plumpsen, wo er kopfschüttelnd sitzen blieb.  
"Ich weiss genau, was ich rede, mein Bester, ganz im Gegensatz zu dir offenbar!", sie richtete sich zu ihrer vollen Grösse auf, ihr Schwanz schwang gefährlich hinter ihr hin und her und die Spitzen ihrer halb entfalteten Schwingen zitterten, ein Zeichen von Nervosität, gepaart mit Ärger, ein seltener Anblick, denn nervös zu sein war normalerweise nicht die Stärke des Drachenkindes. "ER ist ein PRINZ!!! Und ICH bin eine einfache SOLDATIN! Ist dir da schonmal der Fehler aufgefallen? Das ziemt sich nicht! Er verdient eine Prinzessin!"  
Mit einem entnervten Stöhnen liess sich Karet nach hinten fallen.  
"Es hat keinen Zweck, du willst dir einfach nicht helfen lassen, oder? Du machst das absichtlich! Willst du mich ärgern?", er streckte den Kopf, sodass er seine Freundin beobachten konnte, wie sie sich auf der anderen Seite des Bettes ihrer Rüstung entledigte. "DU ... BIST ... KEINE ... EINFACHE ... SOLDATIN!!!", sein Ton war der eines Vaters, der mit seinem schwachsinnigen Kind sprach. "Du bist..."  
"Ja, Heerführerin der Drachenreiter, ich weiss, trotzdem ist das kein Umgang für einen Elbenprinzen!", antwortete sie keck, als sie das letzte Stück ihrer Uniform fallen liess.  
Keinem der beiden machte der Umstand etwas aus, dass sie jetzt völlig nackt vor ihm stand, dazu kannten sie sich zu lange. Mehr als 2400 Jahre, mittlerweile. Sie hatte geholfen ihn aufzuziehen, da seine Mutter nach seiner Geburt starb. Auch er hatte das Blut Gors in den Adern und so war er zwar nicht, wie seine beste Freundin unsterblich, aber dennoch konnte er verdammt alt werden.  
"Verstehe, du willst mich in den Wahnsinn treiben, schon klar, hab verstanden!", mit einem Ruck richtete er sich auf, um ihr gegenüber zu treten. "Du magst vieleicht über den Daumen gepeilt 3000 Jahre älter...", wieder wurde er von ihr unterbrochen.  
"2867 Jahre, um genau zu sein!"  
"Jaja, von mir aus, trotzdem führst du dich in einigen Dingen, vor allem, was deine Herkunft und dein Anrecht..."  
"Sprich es nicht aus, oder ich..."  
"Es gibt nichts, was du mir bis jetzt angedroht hast, was du auch nur annähernd ausgeführt hast!", grinste er auf ihren Protest. Er wusste, dass er sie reizen würde, wenn er das Thema Thron und Krone ansprach, trotzdem fuhr er fort: "Du führst dich auf wie ein Kleinkind von nochnichteinmal 300 Jahren! Warum willst du den Thron nicht?"  
"Das habe ich dir schon tausendmal gesagt! Lass uns jetzt essen gehen, ich werde meiner Schwester bei ihrer Hochzeit so gut es geht helfen und keiner aus unserem Volk wird erfahren, dass die Statthalter gar nicht mehr an der Macht sein dürften und Gors Erbin zurück ist!", sie blickte ihn resigniert an und seufzte hörbar. Er nickte nur zur Antwort.  
"Du solltest dich anziehen, sonst kommen wir zu spät zum essen.", auch seine Stimme klang seltsam. Er wusste, warum Nya ihren Platz als Königin nicht einnahm: sie würde die Verbindung zu ihrem Drachen Darien ablegen müssen, und er wusste, dass sie das nicht überleben würde. Nun, vieleicht körperlich, aber ihre Seele würde sterben.   
Er betrachtete sie, während sie langsam die Gestalt einer Elbin annahm, eine Gabe, die sie von ihrer Mutter erbte, eine Gestaltwandlerin. Ihr Vater war ein Elb gewesen, genau wie ihre Grossmutter. Ihr Grossvater war jedoch der, den alle als Gor kannten, den Schatten, den ersten Drachen überhaupt. Mit leichtem Lächeln sah er zu der wunderschönen Frau herüber. Er liebte sie, und das schon solange er denken konnte. Es war keine körperliche Liebe, er begehrte sie auch nicht, nein, er liebte sie wie eine grosse Schwester, denn seit seiner Geburt war sie bei ihm, hatte ihn aufgezogen und war ihm Freundin, Mutter und Schwester in einem gewesen. Er wollte, dass es ihr gut ging, doch er sah, dass ihr Licht in letzter Zeit blass geworden war. Diese Träume über den Elbenprinzen quälten sie mehr, als sie zugeben mochte.  
Als sie sich wieder zu ihm herumdrehte trug sie ein langes Kleid aus schwarzem und rotem Samt. Es liess ihre zierlichen, blassen Schultern frei und nicht zum ersten mal wunderte sich Karet wie aus der harten Drachenreiterin dieses feine, zerbrechliche Geschöpf werden konnte. Sein Blick wanderte prüfend über ihre Gestalt, bis er an dem Kristall hängen blieb, der an einer Kette um ihren Hals hing. Er schüttelte den Kopf.  
"Was hast du?", fragte Goriell. "Es ist nur,... ist unser Volk denn schon soweit erblindet, dass er Gors Träne nichtmehr wahrnimmt?", seine Stimme klang traurig.  
"Nein, es gibt nur niemanden mehr, der ihnen die Geschichte erzählt, das Volk nimmt diesen Kristall wahr, es weiss nur nichts damit anzufangen!", aufmunternd klopfte sie ihm auf die Schulter.  
"So, und jetzt lass uns hoffen, dass es dem Prinzen zu schlecht geht, als dass er zum Essen kommen kann, sonst vergeht mir denke ich der Appetit!", sie lächelte ein wenig schwermütig.  
"Nun denn, auf in den Kammpf, MyLady!", mit diesen Worten drückte er noch ein letztes mal aufmunternd ihre Hand und er spürte das glühende Drachenblut in ihren Adern pulsieren, bevor sie beide das Gemach verliessen, um sich der Gesellschaft zum Mittagessen anzuschliessen.  
  
  
Auch hier FEEEEEEDBAAACK!!! Bittebittebitte!  
So, zwei Kapitel an einem Tag reichen! 


	6. Ein verliebter Hauptmann

Sodella, da bin ich wieder.  
Erstmal kommen wir zur Auflösung der Umfrage.   
Maestro!!! *trommelwirbel*  
Es ist *fanfare* Die Haldir Story!!!  
  
So, dann zur Aufklärung:  
Goriells Mutter war die Tochter von Gor und Caladiell, die Fähigkeit des gestaltwandels ist eine magische Fähigkeit, die Gor auch hatte(in der Gestalt eines Drachenmenschen verführte er Caladiell.). In einem der nächsten Kapitel wird Oveon die Legende der Drachenreiter erzählen.  
  
Jaaa, ich weiss, dass euch diese ganze Sache mit den Statthaltern und auch die Legende bekannt vorkommen. Die Legende ist absichtlich an die Legende von Beren und Luthien angelehnt und auch die Verbindung zu Gondors Geschichte (Statthalter regieren, Herrscher ist eigentlich gar nicht verschwunden, will halt nur net), ist Absicht.  
Dieses Drachenvolk soll allgemein an das Volk von Gondor erinnern, aber das werdet ihr ja noch sehen! (Es gibt sogar eine Drachenversion von Minas Tirith! :o))  
  
Der Disclaimer gilt immernoch, nix gehört mir, bis auf das Drachenvolk und ich will dafür auch kein Geld, der Spass der Leser (und ein paar Reviews) ist (sind) mir Lohn genug!  
  
And now, lets go on with the story:  
  


* * *

  
Als Êlhên den Speisesaal betrat war noch kaum jemand anwesend, nur ein paar Bedienstete und ihr ältester Bruder Celebfindel.  
  
"Wie geht es Legolas? Was hat er?", bestürmte er die junge Elbe mit Fragen.  
  
"Ihm geht es gut. Er hat heute Nacht schlecht geschlafen und ist müde. Du weisst, dass ihm die Visionen mehr zusetzen als mir. Er hatte eine schlechte Vorahnung.", und das war noch nicht einmal gelogen, dachte sie und lobte sich innerlich, denn offenbar schien das ihren Bruder zufrieden gestellt zu haben. "Wo ist Vater? Sollte er nicht hier sein, um die Gäste zu begrüssen, wenn sie kommen?"  
  
"Er wollte den Wein für unsere Gäste persönlich aussuchen. Er müsste aber gleich zurücksein.", und wie auf ein Stichwort betrat König Thranduil den Raum, gefolgt von ein paar Dienern mit mehreren Flaschen Wein.  
  
"Êlhên, Kind, wie geht es Legolas?", sofort als er sie sah kam er zu ihnen herüber.  
  
"Nun, er hat heute Nacht schlecht geschlafen, eine Vision und das hat ihm wohl wieder sehr zugesetzt.", auf diese Erklärung hin nickte der König verstehend und erkundigte sich nocheinmal, ob er nicht doch einen Heiler schicken sollte.  
  
"Nein, Vater, das wird nicht nötig sein. Er hat gesagt, dass er zum Abendessen erscheinen wird, Legolas wollte aber erst noch ein wenig Schlaf nachholen.", wieder nickte der König, und Êlhên bedankte sich wieder einmal bei den Valar für die Gabe ihren Vater mit einem Lächeln und einem Augenaufschlag um den Finger wickeln zu können, das machte vieles einfacher.  
  
Mit einem Poltern flog die Tür auf und ein Reiter kam herein, völlig erschöpft brach er zu Füssen des Königs zusammen und blieb schnaufend vor ihm auf dem Boden sitzen.  
  
"MyLord,", brachte der Bote keuchend zu Stande. "ich bin hier, ... um die Ankunft ... der Delegation aus ... aus Lórien anzukündigen. Wir haben sie an der Grenze gesehen, ... vor vier Stunden, ... danach bin ich sofort ... losgeritten, ... sie kommen schon heute Abend an." damit war er zu schwach zum Sprechen. Mit einem Wink bedeutete Thranduil einem Diener einen Heiler zu benachrichtigen und zwei kräftige Wachen wurden damit beauftragt den Reiter in das Hospital zu bringen.  
  
"Hmmm, drei Tage früher als erwartet.", die Kinder blickten ihren Vater an, während dieser grübelnd dastand. "Celebfindel, was glaubst du, wird Herr Celeborn seinen Hauptmann mitbringen?"  
  
"Ja, höchstwahrscheinlich, wieso fragst du, Vater?", Êlhên wusste, worauf ihr Vater heraus wollte, ganz im Gegensatz zu ihrem Bruder.  
  
"Êl!", Thranduil winkte seine Tochter beiseite. "Was denkst du? Wird es Probleme geben?", er wirkte ernsthaft besorgt, ob der Tatsache, das Haldir auftauchen würde.  
  
"Ich weiss es nicht, Vater.", mit leichtem Grauen dachte sie an den Tag zurück, an dem Legolas offiziell verkündete eine Geliebte zu haben. Dummerweise war Haldir anwesend gewesen, er hatte sich später ein Duell mit Legolas geliefert, von dessen Wunden sich beide nur schwer erholen konnten. Lange hatte ganz Düsterwald gerätselt, welche Erklärung es für ein solches Verhalten des lórischen Hauptmannes geben möge, doch Êlhên wusste es schon lange, Haldir o Lórien war eifersüchtig! Nicht auf den Prinzen, nein, auf jedes Wesen das sich Legolas näherte. Sie sah das Begehren in seinen Augen, wenn er ihren Bruder ansah, hörte es aus seiner Stimme heraus, wenn er mit ihm sprach, jede Bewegung des Lórien-Elben wurde in der Nähe ihres Bruders ungeschickt. Und doch war der ältere Elb nicht Elb genug es auszusprechen. Ja, er mochte ein verdienter Hauptmann sein, tapfer und unerschrocken, jedoch war er nicht in der Lage seine (vorsichtig ausgedrückt) Zuneigung für ihren Bruder offen zuzugeben. Stattdessen suchte er jede Möglichkeit zur Konfrontation mit ihm, es war, wenn man ganz ehrlich war, lästig! "Ihre letzte Begegnung verlief doch anscheinend recht friedlich, zumindest behauptete Gimli Gloinssohn das.", ja, die letze richtige Begegnung der beiden war in Lórien gewesen, allerdings unter den Augen der Gefährten und denen der Hohen Frau, sicher wollte sich Haldir da keine Peinlichkeit erlauben.  
  
"Nun, du weisst ebensogut wie ich, das dort noch mehrere andere anwesend waren, bis jetzt fanden ihre Streitereien immer nur im geheimen statt."  
  
"Ja, ich weiss. Ich hoffe nur, dass er, wenn er mitkommt, auf diese albernen Eskapaden verzichtet.", und, dass er blind genug ist, um nicht zu sehen, dass die Aufmerksamkeit, meines Bruders Goriell gilt und nicht seiner zukünftigen Frau, das würde dem Hauptmann die passenden Steine liefern um nach ihm zu werfen. fügte sie in Gedanken hinzu.  
  
In diesem Augenblick trat Oveon und seine Tochter durch die geöffnete Tür, flankiert von ein paar bedrohlich aussehender Wächter und gefolgt von den Drachenreitern.  
  
"Nun gut, lass uns nicht über solche Themen nachdenken, solange unsere Gäste anwesend sind", nach einem tiefen Atemzug fügte er hinzu: "und hoffen, dass Haldir seine albernen Spielchen sein lässt.", damit wandte er sich zu den Gästen.  
  
Êlhên begrüsste die Gäste mit einer Verbeugung und begab sich dann gefolgt von ihrem Bruder zu ihrem Platz.  
  
"Macht sich Vater Sorgen wegen dem Duell von Haldir und Legolas? Ich möchte gerne wissen, was den Hauptmann dazu bewogen hat.", er schüttelte den Kopf während er sich neben seiner Schwester niederliess, welche ebenfalls kopfschüttelnd in sich hinengrinste, ja, noch immer hatte keiner herausgefunden, was in jener Zeit mit dem Lôrienelben los gewesen war, und das war auch gut so, befand sie.  
  
Êlhên wurde von den Worten ihres Vaters aus ihren Gedanken gerissen.  
  
"Oveon, warum habt ihr mir diese Schönheit nie vorgestellt?", Êlhên blickte sich um und sah Karet in Begleitung einer wunderschönen Elbe, gekleidet in roten und schwarzen Samt. Ihre halblange braunroten Haare flossen wie flüssiges Kupfer über ihre glatten Schultern und moosgrüne Augen blickten sich aufmerksam im Raum um. Êlhên stutzte, denn um den Hals der Elbe hing ein Kristall, der von innen heraus zu leuchten schien.  
  
"Oh, entschuldigt, Thranduil, das ist Goriell, ihre Mutter hatte, wie auch Gor selbst die Fähigkeit des Gestaltwandelns.", Oveons Worte drangen dumpf an Êlhêns Ohren.  
  
Sie stand auf und verliess mit einem "Entschuldigt mich, Vater" den Raum, sie musste zu Legolas.  
  


* * *

  
So, schluss für heute.  
  
Büddebüddebüdde, Review.  



	7. Kleine Streitereien beim Mittagessen

So, nun wieder ein neues Kapitel!  
  
Der Disclaimer gilt immernoch, nix gehört mir!  
  
Ich will ganz dolle meinen zwei Betaleserinnen danken *dickesknuddel*, auch wenn sich die eine in den Urlaub nach Ägypten verkrümelt hat *böseschauts*. Ihr wisst schon, wen ich meine, gelle?!  
  
Ich hoffe, euch wird nicht langeweilig, nur noch dieses eine harmlose Kapitel und dann gehts zur Sache!  
  
Nein, die Leute, die auf die Haldir/Legolas Story stehen, die müssen noch ein bisschen warten. Zwei Kapitel noch durchhalten, dann is unser Lieblingselbenhauptmann endlich da!  
  


* * *

  
Aufgeregt klopfte sie an die Tür zum Zimmer ihres älteren Bruders.  
  
„Les, mach schon auf, es ist wichtig!", warum hatte er abgeschlossen? „Les, ich bin es!"  
  
Einige Zeit und viel geklopfe später hörte sie Schritte, die sich von innen der Tür näherten.  
  
Kaum hatte Legolas die Tür geöffnet war Êlhên auch schon hindurchgeschlüpft. „Sie ist es, sie ist es!"  
  
„Wer ist was?", fragte Legolas, während er seine auferegte Schwester vor sich her in den Aufhenthaltsraum seines Gemaches schob. Sie machte sich mit den Händen fuchtelnd von ihm los und drehte sich zu Legolas herum. „Goriell ist deine Nya! Da bin ich mir jetzt sicher! Sie ist unten im Speisesaal, in der Gestalt einer Elbe, und sie trägt einen Kristall um den Hals!", sofort horchte der Prinz auf.  
  
„Ist das dein Ernst?", er hatte wohl doch nicht schlafen können, denn er sah noch immer genauso müde aus, wie vor einer Stunde und doch schien sich sein Gesicht bei dieser Nachricht zu erhellen.  
  
„Nein Bruderherz, ich sage das nur um dich zu ärgern!", antwortete sie keck. Êlhên hielt kurz inne und blickte zu Boden, „Wo wir grade bei ärgern sind, die lórische Delegation wird schon heute Abend eintreffen, und Celebfindel denkt, dass ... dass Haldir ebenfalls dabei sein wird.", damit war Legolas´ neuerworbene gute Laune wieder auf ihrem Tiefpunkt angelangt. Ein Schatten legte sich über sein Gesicht, als er an ihre letzte Begegnung dachte.  
  
Haldir hatte eine Entschädigung gefordert, für die Narbe, die Legolas ihm während ihres Duells vor 12 Jahren zugefügt hatte. Glücklicherweise war Gimli dem Prinzen beinahe auf Schritt und Tritt gefolgt, und in Awesenheit anderer verhielt sich Haldir ihm gegenüber arrogant und kühl, was man bei ihm sicher als normales Verhalten einstufen konnte. Der Düsterwaldelb mochte sich gar nicht vorstellen, was der wesentlich stärkere und ältere Elb versucht hätte, währe der Zwerg nicht in der Nähe gewesen. Er wusste von den Gefühlen, die der Hauptmann ihm entgegenbrachte, auch wenn dieser beinahe krampfhaft versuchte es zu verbergen.  
  
Die zarte kleine Hand seiner Schwester, die sich auf seine Wange gelegt hatte liess ihn den Kopf schütteln, als wolle er damit den Gedanken vertreiben.  
  
„Er wird bereits wissen, dass du heiraten wirst, ich denke nicht, dass er wieder auf solch eine Idee kommt.", versuchte die junge Elbe ihren Bruder aufzuheitern. „Ausserdem, lass uns jetzt nicht über Haldir nachdenken und lieber zum Essen gehen.", sie lächelte so gewinnend, wie sie nur konnte.  
  
„Ich weiss nicht. Was nützt es mir, wenn Goriell Nya ist? Myryam ist meine zukünftige Braut und Vater wird es nicht erlauben, dass ich eine einfache Soldatin heirate. Ich werde hier bleiben.", er drehte sich herum und machte sich auf den Weg zu einer Sitzecke.  
  
„Der grosse Krieger Legolas von Düsterwald, der sogar im Ringkrieg gekämpft hat will jetzt vor einer Frau weglaufen?", die kleine Schwester baute sich in ihrer vollen Grösse vor Legolas auf und blickte ihn herausforernd an.  
  
„Nein, will ich nicht!", auf den bösen Blick Êlhêns hin senkte er den Kopf, „Na gut, vielleicht will ich doch weglaufen. Aber es... es ist so...", tief holte er Luft, „...es tut weh, ich habe die ganze Zeit, seit du gegangen bist darüber nachgedacht, ich glaube nicht, dass ich es aushalte sie, wenn sie wirklich Nya Feuerkind ist ... "  
  
„Was hast du gesagt? Wie ist ihr Name?", Êlhên hatte die Stirn in Falten gelegt und blickte ihren wesentlich grösseren Bruder von unten her an.  
  
„Nya, Nya Feuerkind, wieso ist das von Bedeutung?", mit einem fragenden Gesichtsausdruck setzte sich Legolas in einen der grossen Sessel.  
  
„Nun, es gibt eine Legende, in der es heisst, dass das Kind des Feuers kommen wird, um seinen Platz als Herrscherin über das Volk der Drachereiter einzunehmen. Nach meiner Vision habe ich ein bisschen nachgeforscht und das alles hört sich danach an, als hättest du dir nicht nur eine einfache Soldatin ausgesucht. Wenn Vater dich mit der Thronerbin des Drachenvolkes verheiraten will, dann sollte er dich mit Goriell, nein, NYA verheiraten!", Legolas´Augen waren während ihrem Vortrag immer grösser geworden, seine Hände hatten sich um die Armlehnen des Sessels gekrallt und seine Atmung hatte sich beschleunigt.  
  
Ohne ein weiteres Wort sprang der Prinz auf und verliess den Raum in Richtung Schlafzimmer, ja, er würde kämpfen, so kannte sie ihren Bruder. Jetzt musste sie nur noch herausfinden, warum diese Frau nicht auf dem Thron sass sondern eine Armee befehligte.  
  


* * *

  
  
Wenig später war sie mit Legolas, der nun eine graue Hose und eine silberne Tunika mit Knöpfen aus Mithril trug, auf dem Weg zum Speisesaal.  
  
Auf der Treppe begegneten die beiden Königskinder Gimli.  
  
„Wie geht es dir, Legolas?", der Zwerg blickte seinen Freund von unten her prüfend an.  
  
„Danke, schon viel besser, Gimli. Willst du uns zum Essen begleiten?", Gimli blieb natürlich die wesentlich bessere Stimmung des Elben nicht verborgen.  
  
„Was ist los? Vorhin hattest du noch einen Schwächeanfall und jetzt strahlst du wie die Frühlingssonne persöhnlich?!", das amüsierte Glitzern in den Augen des Zwergen war nicht zu übersehen.  
  
„Nun, mein Freund, ich habe gute Nachricht erhalten, das sollte dir genügen, wenn du mir meine Stimmung nicht wieder verderben willst."  
  
„Nun gut, dann lasst uns die gute Laune des Prinzen ausnutzen und fröhlich sein, auf zum Essen.", lachend eilte der Zwerg voran.  
  
Im Speisesaal wurden die Neuankömmlinge, besonders Legolas freudig begrüsst.  
  
Plötzlich blieb der Prinz stehen. Êlhên drehte sich lächelnd zu ihm herum, er hatte Goriell gesehen, keine Frage und nun vermutete sie, dass er sie tatsächlich als die Frau aus seinen Träumen erkannte.  
  
Doch als sie in sein Gesicht blickte verging ihr Lächeln, er sah geschockt aus. Êlhên blickte nochmal zu der Drachenreiterin hin, die man neben Celebfindel gesetzt hatte, und erkannte auch prompt den Grund für Legolas Erschrecken, die beiden schienen in aller Öffentlichkeit miteinander zu turteln.  
  
Innerlich verfluchte Êlhên ihren Bruder.  
  


* * *

  
  
In diesem Moment blickte Goriell auf und ihre Augen trafen Legolas. Und was sie sah, schmerzte sie. In seinen wunderschönen blauen Augen stand unendliche Traurigkeit.  
  
Warum hatte sie auch so dumm sein müssen? Sie wusste, was es bedeutet sich in die Träume anderer einzumischen. Sie selbst hatte es nicht anders verdient, sie hatte die Schmerzen verdient, die sie nun spürte, aber er nicht.  
  
Sie wandte den Blick wieder dem Kronprinzen neben ihr zu, denn er hatte ihr eine Frage gestellt.  
  
"Entschuldigt, ich war grade in Gedanken. Wie war eure Frage?", aus den Augenwinkeln merkte sie, dass sich Legolas und seine Schwester auf den Stühlen ihr gegenüber niederliessen.  
  
"Ob ihr mich einmal auf einen Ritt mitnehmen würdet.", sie hörte, wie Karet neben ihr scharf die Luft einsog, beruhigen legte sie ihm eine Hand auf das Knie.  
  


* * *

  
  
Eine freundschaftliche Geste, die Legolas, der die junge Frau ihm gegenüber unablässig aus den Augenwinkeln, beobachtete, einen Stich ins Herz versetzte. Welche bezeihung gab es zwischen den beiden Soldaten, dass sie sich dermassen zueinander verhielten?  
  


* * *

  
  
Auch sie hatte den zweideutigen Unterton in der Stimme des Elben gehört, und deshalb antwortete sie ihm: "Nun, einen Drachen kann man nicht reiten. Entweder er willigt ein, einen zu tragen, oder eben nicht! Deshalb solltet ihr diese Frage nicht mir, sondern Darien stellen."  
  
"Darien ist also der Name eures Tieres?", offenbar liess dieser Prinz nicht locker. Sie seufzte innerlich.  
  
Karet lehnte sich soweit zu ihr herüber, dass sich ihre Wangen beinahe berührten, als er ihr in ihrer Sprache ins Ohr flüsterte.  
  
"Was soll das? Warum quälst du dich und ihn so? Siehst du nicht, wie er darunter leidet, dass du seinen Bruder nicht abweist?"  
  
Langsam, gefährlich langsam, wie er fand drehte Goriell ihren Kopf in seine Richtung. Das Lächeln auf ihrem Gesicht war ihm nur zu gut bekannt.  
  
"Vieleicht ist das ja meine Absicht!", sprach sie grade so laut und in der melodischen Sprache der Elben, dass der Prinz und seine Schwester es gehört haben mussten, sie konnte seine Reaktion nicht sehen, dazu hatte sie den Kopf zu weit abgewandt. Sie beugte sich zu ihrem langjährigen Freund herüber und flüsterte in ihrer Geburtssprache: "Er soll und wird meine Schwester heiraten, und je schneller ich ihn vergesse, desto besser!"  
  
"Nein, meine Liebe, mach dir nichts vor. Du wirst ihn nicht so schnell vergessen, verdrängen kannst du es vieleicht, aber nicht vergessen, sonst hättest du ihn nicht jede Nacht, in der es dir möglich war in seinen Träumen besucht!"  
  
Goriell stand auf, verbeugte sich in Richtung des Königs und schenkte Celebfindel ein vielsagendes Lächeln, bevor sie sich verabschiedete.  
  
"Ich möchte mich gerne um die Tiere kümmern, entschuldigt mich!", Karet schien es, als habe sie diese Ausrede verwendet, um ihre Einladung an den Kronprinzen noch zu unterstreichen. Er seufzte. Sie würde es tun, da war er sich sicher, sie würde das Lager mit Celebfindel teilen, nur weil sie nicht in der Lage war sich einzugestehen, dass sie nicht mehr ohne den jungen, blonden Elbenprinzen leben konnte.  
  
Sie war stolz und eher würde sie sich von ihrer Begierde und ihrem Verlangen nach dem Elben auffressen lassen, als dass sie ihm gestand, dass sie ihn liebte. Er verstand sie nicht, was sollte das alles? Was war ihr Problem? Nur, dass sie ihrer Stiefschwester den Mann wegnehmen würde? Gut, das währe vieleicht unter anderen Umständen denkbar gewesen, aber Goriell und Myryam hassten sich, seit dem Zeitpunkt, an dem Myryam erfuhr, wer Goriell wirklich ist. Myryam wollte den Thron um jeden Preis und sah ihn durch Goriell gefährdet. Goriell hingegen hasste Myryam aus dem einfachen Grund, dass sie überheblich und eingebildet war.  
  
Goriell nahm sich sonst immer was sie wollte, sie fragte nicht lange, schon gar nicht Oveon oder Myryam. Was war hier anders?  
  
"Ihr habt sicher einen guten Fang gemacht, mit Goriell.", die Stimme der Elbenprinzessin drang nur entfernt durch seine verwirrten Gedanken.  
  
"Wie bitte? Oh, nein. Wir beide sind kein Paar. Wir sind nur gute Freunde.", was hatte das nun wieder zu bedeuten gehabt? Wollte sie ihn testen?  
  
Langsam begann Karet sich zu fragen, ob denn alle Frauen in seinem Umfeld verrückt wären.  
  


* * *

  
So, schluss jetzt!   
  
büddebüdde Review, sonst werd ich depressiv und muss mich hinter meinem Compi verkriechen und dann komm ich nicht mehr vor! Und schon gar nicht mehr mit einer Story, nieundnimmerwieder!!!  
  
Naja, vieleicht für eine ganz bestimmte, supi liebe Person, weil sie mich bestärkt weiter zu machen, auch wenn ich mittlerweile an der Storry zweifle!  
Wenn ich meine Gedankengänge so aufschreibe, wie ich sie denke, dann gibt das ne ziemlich verworrene Geschichte!  
  
Grüsse an alle, Liloe Waldkind 


	8. Ein Ausritt

Viiiieeelllen dank für die Reviews, knuddelbussi.  
  
Heute mal nicht viel blabla vorne weg, sondern weiter im Text.  
  
Stop!!! Erst noch DISCLAIMER! Der gilt natürlich nochimmer, hab mir die Leutchen nur ausgeliehen um ein bisschen mit ihnen rumzuexperimentiere, nix gehört mir... and so on!   


* * *

  
Legolas wollte das Mittag essen schon von dem Augenblick an verlassen, in dem er Nya sah. Sah, wie sein eigener Bruder ... er wollte nichtmehr daran denken. Er konnte Celebfindel ohnehin keinen Vorfurf machen, er wusste nichts von seinen Träumen.  
  
Gleich nachdem Thranduil das Essen offiziell beendet hatte, hatte sich Legolas auf den Weg in den Garten gemacht.  
  
Die Drachenreiter hatten auf der grossen Wiese, die sich westlich des Schlosses erstreckte ein grosses Zelt aufgebaut, wo die Drachen schlafen und fressen konnten. Legolas stand einfach da und beobachtete die stolzen Tiere, bis ihm die Bilder von Goriells Ankunft wieder in den Sinn kamen.  
  
Zuerst hatte er geglaubt, dass sie ohne jede Regung seine Anwesenheit zur Kenntniss genommen hätte, aber wenn er jetzt näher darüber nachdachte... hatte sie nicht kurz gestockt, als sie von ihrem Tier abgestiegen war?  
  
Kopfschüttelnd setzte er sich in das weiche Gras. Das war Unsinn, sie wollte nichts von ihm wissen, da war er sich sicher. Warum hätte sie seinem Bruder sonst dieses unausgesprochene Angebot machen sollen?  
  
Was hatte sie gesagt? 'Vieleicht ist das ja meine Absicht!' Was bedeutete das?  
  
Plötzlich merkte er, wie sich jemand neben ihm niederliess. Es war nicht seine Schwester und auch sonst kein Elb.  
  
Legolas wandte dem Fremden sein Gesicht zu und erkannte den Leibwächter Oveons, Karet, wenn er sich recht erinnerte.  
  
"Goriells Verhalten tut mir leid. Sie ist sonst nicht so.", der Krieger blickte geradeaus auf die Weide.  
  
"Was meint ihr?", fragte Legolas und strich eine goldene Haarsträhne aus seinem Gesicht.  
  
"Diese Sache mit eurem Bruder, beim Essen.", nun sah Karet den Prinzen direkt an und Legolas fielen wieder diese seltsam gefärbten Augen auf.  
  
"Oh, ich denke, das war genauso der Verdienst meines Bruders.", er versuchte ruhig zu bleiben.  
  
"Das meine ich nicht!"  
  
"Was meint ihr dann? Wenn nicht die Turtelei der beiden?", Legolas´ Stimme klang etwas schärfer als beabsichtigt.  
  
"Das müsstet ihr am besten wissen, Prinz!", wusste dieser Mann etwa über diese Träume bescheid? Legolas wurde mulmig zumute.  
  
In diesem Augenblich trat auch Myryam und ihr Vater Oveon zu ihnen.  
  
Legolas stand auf, um sie zu begrüssen.  
  
"Seid gegrüsst.", sagte die junge Prinzessin und machte einen Knicks. "Ich dachte, wir könnten einen kleinen Spaziergang machen?"  
  
"Ja, sehr gerne.", antwortete Legolas, "aber wenn ihr wollt, dann können wir auch ausreiten, es dauert noch, bis die nächsten Gäste eintreffen, natürlich nur, wenn euer Vater es erlaubt.", der Elb deutete eine Verbeugung in Richtung des älteren Mannes an.  
  
"Nun, im Grunde habe ich nichts dagegen, jedoch sollte Karet euch begleiten.", dabei deutete er auf den immernoch im Grass sitzenden Wächter.  
  
"Das sollte kein Problem darstellen, Pferde gibt es genug.", vieleicht würde dieser Ausritt neben einer besseren Bekanntschaft mit seiner zukünftigen Braut auch etwas Ablenkung bringen. Und die Tatsache, dass der Leibwächter sie begleiten würde gefiel ihm ebenfalls, denn er schien nett zu sein.  
  
"Vater, muss das sein? Hat er nicht noch was anderes vor, Manöver üben, mit Goriell?", die Art, wie sie das letzte Wort aussprach liess Legolas aufhorchen. Etwas wie unterdrückter HAss schien in der Stimme der jungen Frau mitzuschwingen.  
  
"Ja, das muss sein! Und nun, keine weitere Wiederrede!", damit drehte Oveon sich um und verliess den Garten.  
  


* * *

  
Sie war tatsächlich bei den Tieren gewesen, aber nur kurz, denn wenig später schien das Essen beendet worden zu sein, und Celebfindel forderte die Einlösung ihres stummen Versprechens.  
  
"So gedankenverloren, schöne Kriegerin?", hörte sie seine Stimme direkt hinter sich. Sie war abgelenkt gewesen, von ihren Gedanken an Legolas. Lächelnd drehte sie sich um. Der Elb stand tatsächlich direkt hinter ihr. Würde sie nun nur einen Schritt nach vorne tun, stünde sie gegen seine Brust gelehnt.  
  
Sie betrachtete ihren Gegenüber. Er sah gut aus, eine ältere Ausgabe von Legolas und vieleicht, dachte sie, könnte sie ja in seinen Armen ein wenig Befriedigung finden.  
  
Sie machte einen kleinen Schritt auf Celebfindel zu, so dass sie sich nur noch ein wenig recken brauchte, um ihm etwas ins Ohr zu flüstern.  
  
"Habt ihr noch immer Lust, auf einen Ritt?", ihre Stimme klang tiefer als sonst und sie sah, dass sich die feinen Häärchen auf der Haut des Elben aufstellten, als ihr heisser Atem sie berührte.  
  
Jetzt, da sie so nah vor ihm stand, konnte sie ihn riechen. Er roch nach Erde und Grass. Ähnlich wie Legolas, stellte sie fest, etwas herber vieleicht.  
  
Sie spührte seine Hand auf ihrer Hüfte, wie er sie näher zu sich heranzog.  
  
"Aber immer doch, Hauptmann!", der lüsterne Unterton in seiner Stimme war nicht zu überhören.  
  


* * *

  
Nachdem sich die beiden Gäste für den Ritt umgezogen hatten, machten sie sich auf den Weg zu den Ställen.  
  
"Ich nehme an, ihr seid schon einmal geritten, Prinzessin, ich meine auf einem Pferd?", fragte Legolas, als sie die Stallungen betraten.  
  
"Ja, aber noch nie auf Elbenart, immer hatte ich bis jetzt einen Sattel.", gab die junge Frau etwas beschämt zurück.  
  
"Nun, das macht nichts. Dieses hier wird euch sicher tragen.", damit deutete er auf eine wunderschöne weisse Stute. "Nifredil, heisst sie! Schneefall in der Gemeinsprache."  
  
Karet bekam Daegwess, Schattenfeder, einen grauen Hengst. Legolas selbst nahm Aduial, Abenddämmerung, denn sein Fell glänzte blauschwarz.  
  
Legolas hatte beschlossen an einen nahegelegenen kleinen See zu reiten, dort Rast zu machen und dann zurückzukehren. Dort, an diesem See gab es einen Platz, von dem aus man den Sonnenuntergang über dem Wald beobachten konnte. Dann verwandelte sich das Wasser in flüssiges Feuer und er konnte alles um sich herum vergessen, über diesen Anblick.  
  
Vieleicht würde dieser Abend trotz Haldirs Ankunft gar nicht so schlimm. An Goriell mochte er überhaupt nicht mehr denken, denn dann hätte er vieleicht an ihren Blick gedacht, den sie seinem Bruder zugeworfen hatte, kurz bevor sie den Speisesaal verliess.  
  
Und vieleicht, wenn er nicht versucht hätte jeden Gedanken an seinen Bruder und Goriell zu verdrängen wäre ihm aufgefallen, dass Celebfindels Pferd nicht mehr im Stall stand. 

* * *

  
Sie nahm ihren Kopf zurück und blickte ihm in sein fein geschnittenes Gesicht.  
  
Graue Augen erwiederten ihren Blick, bevor sich ihre Lippen zu einem ersten vorsichtigen Kuss trafen.  
  
Goriell schloss die Augen und liess sich in diese Berührung fallen.  
  
Er löste sich von ihr und blickte in ihre schönen Augen.  
  
"Hat euch schonmal jemand gesagt, wie überaus schön ihr seid, MyLady?", er strich eine Haarsträne aus ihrem Gesicht über ihre Schulter und folgte dann mit dem Finger der feingearbeiteten Halskette. "Woher habt ihr dieses Schmuckstück? Es leuchtet wie der Abendstern selbst."  
  
Schnell schob sie seine Hand beiseite. "Ihr solltet ihn nicht berühren!!!".  
  
"Wieso nicht?", der Elbenprinz trat ein wenig zurück, jedoch ohne seinen Arm von ihrer Hüfte zu nehmen.  
  
"Er wird eure Haut versengen.", antwortete sie und machte sich von ihm los. "Wollt ihr mir nicht mein Zimmer zeigen?", versuchte sie von dem Thema abzulenken und auf ihr eigentliches Vorhaben zurückzukommen.  
  
Der blonde Elb lächelte sie an und girff nach ihrer Hand, "ich kenne einen viel schöneren Ort! Von dort kann man den Sonnenuntergang beobachten, es liegt an einem See, wir könnten etwas schwimmen!", gab er ihr zur Antwort, dann zog er sie mit sich.  
  


* * *

  
Büüüütte Review!  
  
Auch wenn ich mein Versprechen, dass es in diesem Kapitel zur Sache geht nicht einhalten konnte, wird wahrscheinlich auch im nächsten noch nix, zumindest nicht wirklich.  
  
An alle Leser liebe Grüsse und die Valar seien mit euch! 


	9. Ein Nachmittag am See

So, schon wieder ein neues Kapitel.  
  
Diesmal furchtbar lang, entschuldigt, aber ich konnte nicht früher aufhören. Das Kapitel spielt während der Unterhaltung von Karet und Legolas, bzw Legolas, Myryam und Oveon.  
  
DISCLAIMER is immer noch aktuell. Nix gehört mir, alles gehört Tolkien blablubb!  
  
Bussili an meine Betaleser!  
  
And now, on with the Text, äh, Story:   


* * *

  
Der Elb führte sie zu den Ställen.  
  
"Ich dachte, wir wollten an einen See?", fragte sie lächelnd.  
  
"Das wollen wir ja auch! Nur ist der Weg zu weit, um ihn zu laufen.", mit diesen Worten führte er einen wunderschönen Hengst aus dem Stall. Elegant schwang er sich auf dessen Rücken und hielt ihr die Hand hin, welche sie mit einem verschmitzten Grinsen entgegennahm.  
  
"Ich hatte bei einem Ritt ja an etwas anderes gedacht!", flüsterte sie in sein Ohr, als sie hinter ihm auf dem Tier Platz genommen hatte.  
  
"Nun, keine Angst, das ist nur der erste Teil.", auch sein Mund verzog sich zu einem Grinsen.  
  
Er griff nach hinten und zog eine ihrer Hände um seine Hüfte. "Ihr solltet euch festhalten."  
  
"Nun, mein Prinz, ich reite auf Drachen, seit ich denken kann, da wird mich ein Pferd nicht schrecken.", und doch hielt sie sich an seiner Hüfte fest.  
  
"Wie lange ist denn, 'Seit ihr denken könnt'?", diese Frage brannte ihm schon die ganze Zeit auf der Zunge.  
  
"Hmm, wenn das eine Frage nach meinem Alter sein soll, dann ist sie nett umschrieben, auch wenn sich das normalerweise nicht geziemt, eine Dame nach ihrem Alter zu fragen!", sie lächelte gegen sein silbernes Haar, ja, es war unverkennbar, woher er seinen Namen hatte.  
  
"Nun, ICH sehe hier keine Dame!", gab er verschmitzt zurück, während er sein Pferd durch ein kleines Tor lenkte und sie in einen Wald eintauchten.  
  
"Ach?", fragte sie, mit gespielten Missmut.  
  
"Ja, ich sehe hier nur eine tapfere Kriegerin.", dabei blickte er über die Schulter und was er sah liess ihm den Atem stocken. Diese Frau war so unglaublich schön.  
  
Schon bei ihrer Ankunft hatte sie ihn interessiert, auch wenn er da noch dachte sie sei ein Krieger. Als sie ihren Helm abnahm, war er gefangen von ihrem Anblick. Sie war etwas Fremdes, neu und unerforscht. Jetzt verstand er, warum die anderen Elben Mittelerde verliessen, alles war grau, trist und viel zu bekannt. Sie waren allem überdrüssig.  
  
Doch er, er hatte etwas neues gefunden.  
  
Er konnte nicht sagen, was er für dieses Wesen empfand. In diesem Moment wusste er nur, dass er das Lager mit ihr teilen wollte, nur dieses eine mal.  
  
"Nun, dann ist es ja etwas anderes. Ich bin 5319 Jahre alt. Stellt euch das zufrieden, schöner Elbenprinz?", mit diesem Satz riss sie ihn aus seinen Gedanken. Ihr Lachen, das folgte war hell und klar.  
  
"Nun, vileicht sollte ich euch sagen, dass ihr etwas zu alt für mich seid, MyLady.", er war sich nicht sicher, wie er reagieren sollte.  
  
"Machen denn ein paar Jahrhunderte bei unserem Alter noch etwas aus?", nein, sie wollte ihn jetzt nicht mehr gehen lassen, so schnell nicht!  
  
"Da habt ihr wohl recht.", er lächelte, und als sie begann seinen Nacken zu küssen, seufzte er wohlig.  
  
Irgendwann, Goriell hatte in seiner Gesellschaft vollkommen das Zeitgefühl verloren, hielt er an.  
  
Verwundert blickte sie auf und blinzelte in die, nach dem Zwielicht des Waldes, ungewohte Helligkeit der späten Mittagssonne.  
  
Sie standen am Rande einer Lichtung, in deren Mitte ein wunderschöner klarer See lag.  
  
"Habe ich zuviel versprochen?", riss sie Celebfindels Stimme aus ihrer Verwunderung.  
  
"Nein, es ist wunderschön!", sie stieg ab und lief ein Stück auf den See zu. Als sie sich umblickte versetzte es ihr einen Stich ins Herz. Diese Lichtung war der sehr ähnlich, auf die sie Legolas in ihrem letzten Traum geführt hatte.  
  
Ja, es sah fast so aus, wie der kleine Bergsee zuhause.  
  
Erst die zarte Berührung an ihrer Schulter liess sie wieder in die Wirklichkeit zurückkehren.  
  
"Ihr seht in diesem Licht noch schöner aus."  
  
"Die Zungen der Elben sind beinahe so geschickt wie ihre Hände.", und wie zur Bestätigung ihrer Worte spürte sie eine flinke, heisse Zunge, die die Spitze ihres Ohres umspielte.  
  
"Dann kennt ihr also die Freuden, die ein Elb euch bereiten könnte?", ein wenig Traurigkeit schwang in seinen Worten mit, warum wusste er selbst nicht so genau, vieleicht, weil er nicht der erste war, der dieses schöne Wesen eroberte.  
  
"Nein,", sagte sie bestimmt, ohne auf ihr schmerzendes Herz zu achten, "Ich bezog das auf die Handwerkskunst eures Volkes."  
  
Er stutzte, als sie den Ausdruck 'eures Volkes' gebrauchte, denn hatte Oveon nicht gesagt, dass ihre Grossmutter und ihr Vater vom Volk der Elben gewesen seien?  
  
"Wieso sagt ihr 'euer Volk'? Gehört ihr denn nicht genauso zu diesem Volk?"  
  
"Ich bin ein Drachenkind, keine Elbe. Alle Drachenkinder haben Elbenblut in sich, denn ihrer aller Vorfahren waren Gor und Caladiell.", erklärte sie und wie immer, wenn sie von ihrer Herkunft sprach, schaffte sie es mit bravour die Bitterkeit in ihrer Stimme zu verbergen, obwohl es seit einiger Zeit immer schwerer wurde die Risse in ihrer Maske, die durch diese Träume entstanden, zu übertünchen.  
  
Sie spürte den starken Elbenkörper, der sich eng an ihren Rücken schmiegte. Er fühlte sich kühl an, angenehm kühl, wie sie fand. Seine starken Arme umfingen ihre Hüfte und pressten sie an seine Männlichkeit, die, wie sie erstaunt feststellte, seine nicht mehr zu unterdrückende Erregung preisgab.  
  
Celebfindel schob ihre Haare beiseite und küsste wieder ihre Schulter. Langsam arbeitete er sich in Richtung ihres Ohres vor, bog aber kurz davor ab und widmete sich ihrem Nacken.  
  
Plötzlich hielt er inne. Verwundert, was denn los sei, wandte sie ihm den Kopf zu. Er starrte mit grossen Augen auf ihren Nacken.  
  
"Erschreckt es euch?", fragte sie, denn sie wusste, dass sein erstaunter Blick der in ihre Haut tätowierten Drachenpranke galt.  
  
"Nein, nicht wirklich, es ist nur, ich habe solch ein Hautbild noch nie gesehen, bei uns ist das nicht üblich.", zart strich er mit zwei Fingern darüber.  
  
"Weit im Norden meines Landes gibt es Künstler, die solche Hautbilder machen.", damit wollte sie das Thema abtun, denn sie wollte den Prinzen nicht anlügen, über die Bedeutung des Zeichens.  
  
Geschickt drehte sie sich zu ihm herum und legte ihre zarten Lippen auf die seinen.  
  
Als sie ihre Hüfte fester gegen seine presste entrann ihm ein Stöhnen und seine Hände glitten über ihren Rücken nach unten. Seine kräftigen Hände umfassten ihr zierliches Hinterteil und hoben sie hoch.  
  
Goriell spürte, dass die Erregung des Prinzen durchaus noch zu steigern war und als er sie hochhob schlang sie ihre Beine um seinen Körper, wobei ihr langes Kleid nach oben rutschte.  
  
Er trug sie nur ein paar Schritte weit, dann setzte er sich auf den moosbedeckten Boden. Goriell sass jetzt auf seinem Schoss, und ohne den Kuss zu unterbrechen drückte sie den Elben unter ihr in eine liegende Position.  
  
Nun kniete sie über ihm, was eine, wie sie fand recht akzeptable Position war, jetzt war alles wie immer, sie hatte die Zügel in der Hand, sie hatte die Kontrolle, nicht wie bei ihren nächtlichen Treffen mit Legolas, der es schaffte, sie mit einer einzigen Berührung willenlos zu machen.  
  
Mit geschickten Händen schob er ihr Kleid weiter nach oben und war überrascht darunter nichts zu finden. Sie trug keine Wäsche.  
  
Fragend blickte er zu ihr herauf, sie lächelte nur und verschloss seinen Mund, der grade zu einer Frage ansetzten wollte, mit einem innigen Kuss.  
  
Mit fliegenden Fingern öffnete sie die komplizierte Verschnürung seines Hemdes und liess ihre heissen Lippen von seinem Mund über seinem Hals auf seine Brust wandern.  
  
Als ihre heisse Zunge eine feuchte Spur bis zu seinem Bauchnabel zog, schnappte der Düsterwald-Prinz nach Luft.  
  
Gut, er hatte noch nicht so viele Affairen wie sein kleiner Bruder Legolas gehabt, aber er war schon lange nicht mehr jungfräulich. Er hatte einiges ausprobiert, sogar schon mit einem anderen männlichen Elb, aber dieses Gefühl, das der heisse Frauenkörper, der sich schlangengleich auf ihm bewegte, in ihm erzeugte überstieg alles.  
  
Zitternd unter ihren zärtlichen Berührungen fragte er sich, wie lange er ihren Liebkosungen stand halten könnte.  
  
Celebfindels Hände huschten zu ihrem Rücken und suchten die Verschnürung ihres Kleides.  
  
Mit zitternden Händen öffnete er ihr Kleid und bedeutete ihr es auszuziehen.  
  
Goriell zog sich an seinen Schultern zu ihm herauf und lächelte ihn an. Sie setzte sich auf, um das Kleid über den Kopf ziehen zu können, dabei presste sie, wie zufällig ihr Becken gegen das seine. Der Elb unter ihr stöhnte laut auf.  
  
Das Kleid schon halb über den Kopf, lächelte sie. Ja, genau so wollte sie es haben. Er lag schwach unter ihr und sie konnte ihn mit einer einzigen Berührung um den Verstand bringen, und nichts anderes hatte sie vor.  
  
Sie schauderte leicht, als sich seine kühlenden Hände auf ihre wohlgeformten Brüste legten. Achtlos warf sie das teure Kleidungsstück zur Seite und blickte in die vor Leidenschaft dunklen Augen des Elben.  
  
Er erschrak kurz, denn das grün ihrer Augen hatte einem rot-orangen Feuer platz gemacht.  
  
Der Elb legte eine Hand in den Nacken der Frau über ihm und zog sie zu sich herunter, jedoch küsste er sie nicht, wie sie es erwartet hätte, sodern flüsterte mit vor Erregung bebender Stimme: "Ich will dich so sehen, wie du bist, Amlugbess*!"  
  
Sie hob ihren Kopf um ihn ansehen zu können. Dann lachte sie kurz auf. "Ich sitze hier nackt vor dir, noch natürlicher kann ich mich nicht geben."  
  
"Doch!", dieses eine Wort genügte und sie wusste, was er meinte.  
  
"Nein, das ist keine gute Idee.", ihr Gesicht verdüsterte sich, er wollte, dass sie sich ihm in ihrer anderen Gestalt zeigte, aber hatte er eine Ahnung was das bedeutete? "Ich könnte dich verletzen, in dieser anderen Gestalt."  
  
"Das macht nichts, im Gegenteil, man sagt, Schmerz steigert die Lust.", sein Atem ging schwer und seine Augen glänzten. Celebfindels Hände wanderten unablässig über den wundervoll geformten Körper, der plötzlich began sich zu verändern.  
  
Sie war eine Kriegerin, durch und durch. Der zarte Körperbau wich stahlharten Muskeln, mit silbrigen Schuppen verdeckt, das kupferne Haar nahm eine tiefrote Farbe an und ihre Pupillen wurden zu gefährlichen Schlitzen.  
  
Celebfindel keuchte, er war überwältigt von ihrem Anblick.  
  
Bewundernd strich er über ihren Körper.  
  
"Wie Stahl, umgeben von Feuer und bedeckt mit feinster Seide.", murmelte er.  
  
"Was?", als sie ihn mit schräggelegtem Kopf anblickte bemerkte er, dass sie sich nicht nur äusserlich verändert hatte, jetzt schien Goriell eher einem Drachen ähnlich als einer Elbe, unberechenbar und unbezähmbar.  
  
"Nur etwas, das ich mal über das Volk der Drachenkinder gelesen habe. Ihr Körper ist wie Stahl, umgeben von Feuer und bedeckt mit feinster Seide. Und ich kann diese Beschreibung nur bestätigen.", er lächelte während er zärtlich über ihre Wange streichelte.  
  
"Ich habe noch nie ein schöneres und geheimnissvolleres Wesen als dich gesehen."  
  
"Dann schreckt es dich nicht? Mein Aussehen?", wie um sich auch wirklich zu versichern liess sie ihren Schwanz über seine Beine streichen, was ihm nur weiteres Stöhnen abrang.  
  
"Nein, im Gegenteil, du bist wundervoll.", keuchte er gegen ihre heissen Lippen, als sie sich für einen weiteren Kuss herunter beugte.  
  
Plötzlich und unerwartet stieg sie von ihm herunter und wandte ihr Gesicht seinen Beinen zu, bevor er protestieren konnte hatte ihr Schwanz seine Hände umfasst und drückte seine Arme über seinen Kopf.  
  
Jetzt konnte sie sich mit beiden Händen an seiner Hose zu schaffen machen.  
  
"Bitte, bitte,", Celebfindels Atem kam nur noch stossweise, als er Goriell anflehte, "bitte, lass mich dich berühren.", sie schüttelte nur lächelnd den Kopf.  
  
"Nein, mein Prinz. Ihr wolltet mich in dieser Gestalt, jetzt gibt es kein zurück mehr!", ihre Stimme war gefährlich leise.  
  
Bevor der Düsterwald-Elb seine Gedanken ordnen konnte, wurde seine Hose mit einem Ruck nach unten gezogen und zwei Hände mit scharfen Krallen zogen feine Schlangenlinien von seinen Knöcheln bis zu seinem steifen Glied.  
  
Scharf sog er die Luft ein und versuchte seinen bebenden Körper unter kontrolle zu bekommen.  
  
"Gefällt dir das, mein Prinz?"  
  
Als Antwort bekam sie nur ein heiseres keuchen.  
  
  
* Amlugbess = Drachenfrau   
  


* * *

  
Wie immer: BIIITTTE REVIEW!!!  
  
Ansonsten allen noch eine schöne Woche und macht euch nicht so viel Stress. 


	10. Ein dunkler Engel

Hier das versprochene 'es-geht-zur-Sache' Kapitel.  
  
Auch am DISCLAIMER hat sich nix geändert. 

* * *

Celebfindel schnappte nach Luft, als die gefährlichen Klauen ihren Weg über sein Glied, seinen Bauch und schliesslich zu seinen Lenden fanden.  
  
Nur wenig später folgte Goriells raue, heise Zunge dem Weg, den ihre Hände vorgezeichnet hatten, während er sich hilflos in dem gnadenlosen Griff ihres Schwanzes und ihrer Hände wandt.  
  
Der Elb fragte sich wie lange er eine solche Behandlung aushalten konnte, ohne das Bewusstsein zu verlieren, denn selbst die leiseste Berührung der Drachenfrau brachte ihn beinahe um den Verstand.  
  
Plötzlich explodierte etwas in seinem Kopf und alle Gedanken waren ausgeschaltet.  
  
Er spürte, wie die feuchte Hitze ihres Mundes sein Glied umfing und ihre Zunge um seine Spitze kreiste.  
  
"Hör ... auf ... bitte!", seine Worte waren kaum zu verstehen.  
  
Sie liess von ihm ab und drehte ihm ihr Gesicht zu.  
  
"Jetzt schon? Ich habe doch noch gar nicht angefangen!", ein gefährlicher Unterton legte sich auf ihre lustgeschwängerte Stimme, als sie ihn aus ihren glühenden Augen anblickte.  
  
Lächelnd wandte sie sich ihrer unterbrochenen Tätigkeit zu und Celebfindel sah lange Reisszähne in zwischen ihren süssen Lippen aufblitzen.  
  
Sie hatte recht gehabt, sie würde ihn verletzen, und er würde sie darum anflehen. Er begehrte diese Frau in diesem verdammten Augenblick mehr als alles andere auf der Welt.  
  
Grade als er diesen Gedanken beendet hatte schickte ihre Zunge ihn in den Himmel. Nichts mehr um ihn herum war wichtig, nur diese Gefühle, die sie ihm bereitete.  
  
Offenbar kannte sie die Vorlieben von Männern, denn sie fand mit traumwandlerischer Sicherheit seine empfindlichsten Stellen.  
  
In dem Augenblick als er dachte explodieren zu müssen liess sie von ihm ab und blickte in sein schweissnasses Gesicht.  
  
Er hatte die Augen halb geschlossen, seinen Mund hielt er geöffnet um seinem schweren Atem den Weg frei zu machen.  
  
Erst als sich der Druck um seine Handgelenke löste öffnete er die Augen.  
  
Sie sass neben ihm im Grass und blickte ihn an. Wie schön er doch war, zu schade, dass sie ihn nur benutzte, er hatte sicher etwas besseres verdient.  
  
Er streckte die Hände nach ihr aus, wie ein Ertrinkender und sie beugte sich zu ihm herab, um dem Elben die Rettung zu geben, die er brauchte.  
  
Ein Kuss, leidenschaftlich und hungrig. Es erfüllte sie mit Gedanken, Gedanken, an ihn, Legolas und sie musste sich zusammen reissen um nicht seinen Namen zu flüstern, als eine sanfte Elbenhand über ihre Brüste strich.  
  
Ohne den Kuss zu unterbrechen setzte sie sich wieder rittlings auf ihren Liebhaber und wie selbstverständlich glitt er in sie.  
  
Sie beide unterbrachen den Kuss, denn überwältigende Gefühle raubten ihnen den Atem.  
  
Ihre Klauen gruben sich in seine Lenden und hinterliessen dort kleine Wunden. Er hatte recht gehabt, der Schmerz steigerte sein Verlangen ins Unnermessliche.  
  
Und wieder fanden sich ihre Lippen zu einem leidenschaftlichen Kuss.  
  
Als er sich zu bewegen begann löste sie ihre Lippen von den seinen und begann seinen Hals zu küssen.  
  
Seine Hände lagen auf ihren Hüften und drückten sie gegen sein Becken, er wollte sie spüren, so intensiv wie möglich.  
  
Sie stämmte ihre Hände neben seinem Kopf auf die Erde und drückte sich hoch, dabei hinterliessen ihre messerscharfen Eckzähne brennende Risse in seiner Haut, hätte er genug Luft gehabt und seine Gedanken soweit sammeln können, hätte er sie angefleht ihre Zähne in seinen Hals zu versenken, er war süchtig nach diesem Schmerz.  
  
Als sie sich aufrichtete sah er aus halb geschlossenen Augen, das ein paar Tropfen Blut an ihren Lippen klebte, welche ihre dunkle Zunge nun einen nach dem an aufleckte.  
  
Als sie auf ihm sass, traf ein Lichtstrahl der Nachmittagssonne ihr Haupt und es schien, als stünde ihr Haar in Flammen.  
  
In diesem Moment kam sie ihm vor wie ein Engel, ein dunkler Engel, der zugleich Lust und Schmerz brachte. Und dieses Bild brannte sich tief in sein Gedächtniss ein.  
  
Und keiner der beiden bemerkte die fremden Augen, die sie musterten, zwei Augenpaare, eines enttäuscht, das andere erfüllt von unsäglichem Schmerz.  


* * *

So, mal ein kurzes Kapitel, aber dafür mit Schweinereien!*grins*  
  
Bittebitte Review! Sonst werd ich depressiv! 


	11. Heimliche Beobachter

So, neues Kapitel neues Glück.  
  
Ganz viele Bussis meinen Betaleserinen und generell allen Reviewern (den stillen Lesern nicht, ätsch!)  
  
Was ich zum DISCLAIMER zu sagen habe wisst ihr ja mittlerweile alle, oder?  
  
So, jetz gehts aber los! 

* * *

Sie waren nicht lange geritten, als Legolas die Hand hob, um ihnen zu bedeuten anzuhalten.  
  
"Wir lassen die Pferde hier, gleicht dort hinter den Bäumen ist ein wundervoller See.", schwungvoll stieg der Düsterwald-Elb von seinem Pferd und half Myryam ebenfalls abzusteigen.  
  
Karet war bereits in die angedeutete Richtung gegangen.  
  
"Müssen wir die Tiere nicht festbinden?", fragte die Tochter des Statthalters erstaunt, als sie sah, dass Legolas keine Versuche in diese Richtung unternahm.  
  
"Nein, das sind Elbenpferde, sie werden nicht weglaufen.", er lächelte die junge Frau beruhigend an, bevor er sich ebefalls in Richtung See aufmachte.  
  
Doch bevor er weiter als nur ein paar Schritte gehen konnte, stellte Karet sich ihm in den Weg.  
  
"Ihr solltet nicht weiter gehen, Prinz!"  
  
"Hier gibt es keine gefährlichen Tiere, also, was soll schon da sein?", fragte der Elb leicht belustigt und versuchte um den Leibwächter herumzugehen, doch der hielt ihn am Arm fest.  
  
"Ich denke nicht, dass ihr das sehen wollt, Prinz!", erwiederte Karet scharf.  
  
Der Elb blickte ihn fragend an. In ihrem Gespräch hatte die beiden Männer Myryam vergessen, sie war weiter in Richtung See gegangen und kam nun mit entsetztem Gesichtsausdruck zurück.  
  
"Goriell, ... euer Bruder, ... sie", damit schüttelte sie angewiedert den Kopf und machte sich auf den Weg zu den Pferden, "ich will wieder ins Schloss!"  
  
Nach diesen Worten war Legolas nichtmehr zu halten, er riss sich los und stürmte vor an den Waldrand.  
  
Was er sah erfüllte ihn einerseits mit tiefer Traurigkeit und andererseits mit Wut, Wut auf sich, seinen Bruder und vor allem Goriell.  
  
"Prinz Legolas, kommt, lasst uns gehen.", Karets Stimme klang sanft.  
  
Legolas aber sank kraflos zu Boden.  
  
"Ich will nicht behaupten zu wissen wie ihr euch fühlt, aber ich kann es mir gut vorstellen."  
  
"Was habt ihr schon für eine Ahnung?", fuhr Legolas den wächter an, der ihm jetzt die Hand entgegenstreckte um ihm aufzuhelfen.  
  
"Ich weiss von euren Träumen.", der Elb blickte überrascht auf.  
  
"Wie, ... woher, ... warum, ...", stotterte der Elb  
  
"Später, lasst uns hier wegreiten.", Legolas ergriff nun die Hand des Drachenreiters und liess sich bereitwillig von ihm mitziehen.  
  
Ja, mittlerweile konnte Karet sich sehr wohl vorstellen wie es war jemanden zu lieben, der ausserhalb der eigenen Reichweite war. Mit wehem Herzen und den Gedanken bei der Schwester des Prinzen und seiner eigenen 'Schwester' bestieg er sein Pferd.  
  
Wie konnte sie ihm das nur antun? Wie konnte sie sich das antun? Karet verstand die Welt nicht mehr. Nichtnur, dass seit seiner Ankunft in Düsterwald diese junge Elbe durch seine Gedanken spukte, jetzt musste Nya auch noch ihren Dickkopf durchsetzen und mit dem erstbesten männlichen Wesen ins Bett steigen, dass sie fand. Und, verdammtnochmal, nur um zu beweisen, dass sie nicht in den jungen Elbenprinzen verliebt war, sondern ihre Befriedigung bei jedem Beliebigen finden konnte? Ja, langsam machte er sich ziemlche Sorgen um seine Freundin.  
  
  
Warum, ging ihr dieser Krieger nichtmehr aus dem Kopf?  
  
Warum hatte es sie mit Freude erfüllt, als er sagte, dass er weder mit Goriell nochmit sonst jemandem liiert war?  
  
Sie schüttelte den Kopf. Diese Liebeskrankheit ihres Bruders musste wohl ansteckend sein!  
  
  
Mit einem letzten kräftigen Stoss ergoss er sich tief in ihr und auch sie brach kraftlos und keuchend auf ihm zusammen.  
  
Seine Arme schlossen sich um sie und Goriell versuchte sich vorzustellen, es sei Legolas, der sie so zärtlich in seinen Armen hielt.  
  
"Wir sollten zurückreiten, die Sonne geht bald unter und es haben sich noch hohe Gäste angesagt, der König von Gondor und die Herrin des Lichts.", seine Stimme klang noch immer mitgenommen und er zitterte.  
  
Zaghaft blickte sie zu ihm auf und lächelte. "Ja, wir sollten wohl gehen.", damit gab sie ihm einen sanften Kuss auf die Lippen und schwang sich in die Höhe.  
  
Aber anstatt ihr Kleid wieder anzuziehen lief sie zum Wasser. Als sie bis zur Hüfte darin stand drehte sie sich um.  
  
"Komm schon, mein schöner Prinz, du hast mir versprochen, dass wir schwimmen gehen.", und wie ein Fisch tauchte sie in das kristallklare Wasser.  
  
Lachend folgte Celebfindel ihr in den See.  
  
Er schwamm ihr nach und versuchte sie zu fangen, doch sie war glitschig wie ein Fisch und entschlüpfte seinem Griff immerwieder. Doch dann, endlich bekam er sie günstig zu fassen und hielt sie fest.  
  
"Wir müssen gehen, meine schöne Drachenfrau.", sagte er, sich selbst gewaltsam von ihrem wundervollen Anblick losreissend.  
  
Sie nickte nur und machte sich auf den Rückweg ans Ufer.  
  
Wie selbstverständlich nahm sie wieder ihre elbische Gestalt an und Celebfindel hatte endlich Zeit sich darüber zu wundern, dass er anders als bei ihrer Ankunft, keine Schwingen an ihr entdeckt hatte. Schnell schlüpfte Goriell in ihr Kleid und sah dann ihrem elbischen Liebhaber zu, wie er sich seinerseits ankleidete.  


* * *

So, nach all dem Stress im Büro (Jana, du weisst, was ich meine, gelle?), hab ich mir jetzt auch mal mit den FF´s eine Pause verdient, oder?  
  
Ihr dürft aber keine Pause machen, sondern sollt weiter fleissig reviewen! 


	12. Trost Part I

* * *

Myryam war schnell aus dem Stall verschwunden, nach ihrer Ankunft im Palast und so hatte Karet beschlossen, dem Prinzen alles zu erzählen, auch auf die Gefahr hin, das Nya ihm den Kopf abreissen und sein Herz zum Frühstück verspeisen würde.  
  
"Ich weiss von euren Träumen, Prinz, denn auch Nya hat von euch geträumt, nein, das ist nicht ganz richtig, sie ist in eure Träume eingedrungen.", naja, gut, das war nicht grade die sanfte Art und Weise dem gekränkten Elben beizubringen, dass die Frau, die es da grade mit seinem Bruder am Rand des Sees getrieben hatte, genau die Frau war, von der er seit einem halben Götterlauf träumte und in die er sich verliebt hatte.  
  
Legolas blickte ihn fragend an.  
  
"Nya ... Goriell hat die Fähigkeit in die Träume anderer Wesen einzudringen und ihnen damit Botschaften zu überbringen. Ich weiss nicht, weshalb sie das erste mal in euren Traum kam, ich weiss nur, dass sie die folgenden Male kam, weil sie sich in euch verliebt hatte.", so, jetzt war es raus, und wahrscheinlich hatte er damit das Herz des Elben in noch kleinere Stücke zerschmettert, als der Anblick seines Bruders mit Nya getan hatte und sogar höchstwahrscheinlich hatte er damit sein sicheres Todesurteil unterschrieben, sollte Nya jemals von diesem Gespräch erfahren.  
  
Der Elb senkte sein schönes Gesicht dem Boden entgegen, bevor er fragte: "Dann war das alles, was ich in meinen Träumen erlebt habe, Wirklichkeit?", in diesem Augenblick wirkte der stolze Elbenprinz klein und verletzlich und Karet wünschte sich ihm irgendwie helfen zu können, denn er mochte den blonden Elben.  
  
"Ja, naja, fast. Es war ein Traum, aber alles was Goriell..."  
  
"Nya, sie heisst Nya und nicht Goriell.", warf Legolas ein.  
  
"Ja, Nya, Nya Kyrien, oder Nya Feuerkind, in der Sprache der Menschen. Ich möchte nicht mehr sagen, als ich bereits getan habe, denn schon dieses Wenige könnte eine 2400-jährige Freundschaft zerstören.", der Wächter atmete tief durch, "Könnt ihr mir etwas versprechen, Prinz Legolas?"  
  
"Kommt darauf an.", langsam schaute der Elb auf.  
  
"Versprecht mir, dass ihr Nya wieder ihr Feuer zurückgebt, im Moment ist sie nichtmehr die, die sie einmal war.", damit wandt sich der Drachenreiter ab und verschwand in der zunehmenden Dämmerung.  
  
Legolas stand wie vom Donner gerührt da und konnte sich nicht bewegen. Erst das näherkommende Geräusch von Hufen, liess ihn aus seiner Starre erwachen.  
  
Ein glockenhelles Lachen erklang und Legolas wusste genau, wem dieses Lachen gehörte.  
  
So schnell es ihm seine tränenverschleierten Augen und seine wirren Gedanken erlaubten, lief er in Richtung seines Gemaches, die Rufe seines Bruders hörte er nicht mehr.  
  
  
Sie fühlte sich gut, ja, tatsächlich fühlte sie sich sogar fantastisch.  
  
Der Rückweg war sehr erheiternd, denn Celebfindel erzählte ein paar Anekdoten aus seiner Kindheit und selbst die Erwähnung von Legolas´ Namen machte ihr kaum etwas aus.  
  
Erst die hellhaarige Gestalt, die ihnen in der Nähe des Stalles entgegen kam, liess sie wieder diesen Schmerz in ihrem Herzen fühlen.  
  
Warum konnte sie nicht einfach zu ihm gehen und ihm sagen, dass sie ihn liebte? Es hiess doch, Liebe überwindet alle Grenzen.  
  
Nein, er hatte etwas besseres verdient, nicht so ein Wechselbalg wie sie, das im Grunde nichts anderes war als ein Tier, ein Tier, dem man versucht hatte Menschengestalt zu geben, und dieser Versuch war kläglich gescheitert.  
  
Sie wusste, was Celebfindel über sie dachte, sie hatte es in seinen Augen lesen können.  
  
Sie war für ihn ein Abenteuer, etwas neues, das es zu entdecken galt. Im Grunde hatte er sich vor ihr geekelt, als sie sein Blut von ihren Lippen leckte, doch das war es, was für ein gut behütetes Königskind wie ihn den Reiz an Etwas wie ihr ausmachte: Faszination für etwas neues, für Schmerzen und für Dinge, vor denen man sich eigentlich ekeln sollte.  
  
Und für sie? Was war er für sie?  
  
War er nicht auch nur ein Spielzeug, dass sie benutzte um von Legolas loszukommen?  
  
Es war nur ein Spiel zwischen ihnen beiden gewesen, das nun zuende war, ohne einen wirklichen Gewinner und jeder ging wieder seiner Wege.  
  
  
In einem der Korridore wurde er von Êlhên abgefangen.  
  
"Wo warst du? Die Delegation aus Lórien ist eigetroffen.", dann bemerkte sie seine geröteten Augen und den abwesenden Gesichtsausdruck. "Was ist passiert?"  
  
"Nya und Celebfindel!", das genügte Êlhên um die Situation zu erfassen.  
  
"Ich gehe dich bei Vater entschuldigen und du machst dich frisch, König Ellessar sollte auch gleich hier sein.", Legolas nickte nur und setzte seinen Weg fort.  
  
Was sollte er tun? Einfach zu Nya gehen und ihr sagen, dass er sie liebte? Nein, Unsinn, das wusste sie bereits, wie oft hatte er es ihr ins Ohr geflüstert.  
  
Hatte Karet gelogen und Nya tat das nur um ihn zu verletzten?  
  
'Vieleicht ist das ja meine Absicht', ihre Worte vom Mittagessen klangen ihm wieder in den Ohren. Hatte sie das gemeint? War es ihre Abesicht ihn zu verletzen?  
  
Lustlos stiess er die Tür zu seinem Gemach auf und trottete gleich in Richtung Badezimmer, dabei bemerkte er die in dunkles Blau gehüllte Gestalt nicht, die auf seinem Bett sass.  
  
"Warum habt ihr geweint, Prinz Legolas?", die Stimme war ihm nur allzu vertraut.  
  
"Das geht euch nichts an, Hauptmann!", seine Stimme hatte nicht die Schärfe, die er sich gewünscht hatte, als er sich umdrehte.  
  
Da sass sie. Sie trug eine dunkelblaue samtene Kutte und blickte ihn aus ihren smaragdenen Mandelaugen an.  
  
"Wirklich nicht?", damit schwang sie sich elegant aus dem Bett und kam raubtierhaft auf ihn zu.  
  
"Bleibt da, wo ihr seid!", forderte der Prinz, doch seine Stimme schwankte.  
  
"Nun gut. Ich bin eigentlich nur hier um mich bei euch für mein Verhalten am Mittagstisch zu entschuldigen", entgegnete sie dann resigniert und innerlich flog grade ihre Handfläche gegen ihre Stirn. 'Du wolltest es ihm sagen!', brüllte eine aufgebrachte innerliche Stimme. Doch Nya drehte sich auf den Absätzen herum und verschwand.  
  
'Du bist so verdammt feige!', schalt sie sich selbst.   
  
"Warum hast du es nicht getan? Du siehst doch, dass er dich liebt?", hörte sie eine bekannte Stimme von hinten.  
  
Sie schüttelte nur ncoh den Kopf. "Ich weiss es selbst nicht.", Tränen standen in ihren schönen Augen, als sie sich zu ihrem Freund umdrehte. "Ich habe Angst, Karet. Angst, dass er micht zurückweisst, jetzt wo er mich SO gesehen hat. Ich habe Angst, dass er mich für eine Missgeburt hält!", damit brach sie weinend zusammen und Karet konnte grade noch die kurze Distance zwischen ihnen schliessen, um sie aufzufangen.  
  
"Nya, schau mich an!", forderte er sanft und drückte ihr Kinn mit einem Finger nach oben. "Warum denkst du soetwas von dir? Du bist die Erbin Gors. Selbst wenn du den Thron und die Krone nicht annimmst, bist du immernoch das Kind des Feuers.", dann lachte er, "und dieser Prinz sollte froh sein, dass sich jemand wie du für ihn interessiert, komm schon, weine nicht mehr." Er wischte mit dem Daumen eine Träne aus ihrem Gesicht. "Ich bringe dich in dein Gemach, dann ruhst du dich erst einmal aus, es dauert noch bis zum Abendessen."  
  
Schützend legte er einen Arm um ihre Schulter und führte sie dann zu ihrem Raum.  
  
Keiner der Beiden sah die blonde Gestalt, die sich aus dem Schatten hinter einer Säule löste und in die entgegengesetzte Richtung verschwand.  
  
  
Er hatte genug gesehen.  
  
Ihm war von vorne herein klar gewesen, dass Legolas diese Prinzessin nicht heiraten wollte und hatte sich einen schweren Schritt vorgenommen. Doch jetzt erwiess sich dieser Schritt als entscheidend schwerer als er gedacht hatte.  
  
Anscheinend interessierte sich diese Frau ebenfalls für den Prinzen, und offensichtlich war sie diese Goriell, wechselbälgischer Hauptmann der Drachenreiter.  
  
Leise schlich er auf die grosse, zweiflüglige Tür zu, hinter der sich Legolas´ Gemach befand.  
  
Als Thranduil fragte wo sein Sohn sei, hatte er sich von seinen Brüdern abgesetzt und sie beauftragt ihn zu entschuldigen, wenn jemand nach ihm fragte.  
  
Er hatte sich sofort auf den Weg zu SEINEM Gemach gemacht, in der Hoffnung ihn dort anzutreffen, und zwar vor Êlhên.  
  
Als dann die junge Königstochter auftauchte glaubte er sein Vorhaben gefährdet, doch alles schien gut zu laufen.  
  
Bis dieses Wechselbalg auftauchte.  
  
Sie hatte geweint, vileicht hatte er sie abgewiesen? Der Fremde hatte nichts von dem verstehen können, was die beiden Sprachen, da sie sich in ihrer Landessprache unterhielten, aber sie klang sehr verzweifelt.  
  
Er grinste, als er seine Hand hob, um an die Tür zu klopfen, hielt aber noch kurz inne und atmete durch.  
  
Dann liess er seine Hand dreimal gegen das Holz schlagen.  
  
Nicht lange danach öffnete Legolas die Tür. Sein Haar war feucht und er trug nur eine Hose. Der Neuankömmling mussterte den Prinzen neugierig.  
  
'Er sieht so schön aus, so natürlich und wunderschön', doch er wurde von der fragenden Stimme des jüngeren Elben aus seinen Gedanken geholt.  
  
"Haldir? Was willst du?"  
  
  


* * *


	13. Rache

So, hier ein neues Kapitel.  
  
Ihr wisst ja, alles gehört Tolkien und ich hab mir die Leutchen nur ausgeliehen.  
  
Ich will nicht lange um den heissen Brei herumreden, on with the Story: 

* * *

  
"Du bist also gar nicht erfreut mich zu sehen?", fragte der lórische Hauptmann und spielte den Beleidigten.  
  
"Nein, und jetzt, lass mich allein!", doch bevor Legolas die Tür vor der Nase des Hauptmannes zuschlagen konnte, war dieser schon durch den Spalt geschlüpft.  
  
"Haldir, geh wieder bitte.", entschlossen wandte sich der Prinz wieder der Tür zu, doch Haldir stemmte sich mit einem Arm dagegen.  
  
"Nein, so schnell nicht! Du schuldest mir noch etwas, mein Prinz.", mit einem undeutbaren Ausdruck auf dem schönen Gesicht drängte der Hauptmann den Düsterwald-Elben in eine Ecke.  
  
"Ich weiss nicht, wovon du redest.", versuchte Legolas den älteren Elb abzuwimmeln, doch auch der Versuch unter seinen Armen durchzutauchen, die er links und rechts von Legolas gegen die Wand gerammt hatte, brachte nicht wirklich Erfolg.  
  
"Ach, weisst du nicht?", damit begann er sein Hemd aufzuknöpfen. "Und was ist das hier?", er deutete auf die lange Narbe, die sich ihm über die Brust zog.  
  
"Das war deine eigene Schuld, du hast mich herausgefordert.", entschlossen machte er sich von dem grösseren Elben los und deutete auf die Tür. "Geh jetzt!"  
  
Doch Haldir dachte gar nicht daran, sondern packte den jüngeren bei den Schultern und küsste ihn, zärtlich, fast zögernd  
  
Legolas wehrte sich nicht, zu überrascht war er von der Sanftheit, die Haldir an den Tag legte.  
  
Die Passivität des Prinzen falsch verstehend vertiefte Haldir den Kuss und lies seine Hände streichelnd über den Körper seines Gegenüber wandern.  
  
Das weckte Legolas aus seiner Starre. Er stiess den Hauptmann grob von sich und blickte ihn wütend an.  
  
"Ich habe gesagt, GEH JETZT!"  
  
"Warum?"  
  
"Warum?", Legolas blinzelte ungläubig und schüttelte dann den Kopf, versuchte der Lórien-Elb sich dumm zu stellen? "Weil ich allein sein will, deshalb sollst du gehen."  
  
"Das meine ich nicht.", langsam knöpfte Haldir sein Hlmd wieder zu, den Blick gedankenverloren auf seine Hände gerichtet. "Warum weist du mich ab?"  
  
Legolas wusste nicht was er antworten sollte. Alles schien an diesem Tag drunter und drüber zu gehen. Zuerst tauchte Nya auf, dann schlief sie auch noch mit seinem Bruder und jetzt Haldir, der ihn fragte, warum er ihn abwies.  
  
Mit einem tiefen Seufzer lehnte der Düsterwald-Elb sich mit dem Rücken gegen die Tür.  
  
"Weil, ", er suchte nach den richtigen Worten. Weder wollte er Haldir kränken, noch wollte er ihn wütend machen, denn beides würde dazu führen, dass der Hauptmann wieder eine Dummheit beging. "Weil ich dich nicht lieben könnte, ich habe mein Herz bereits verschenkt, und es scheint, als würde ich es nicht wieder bekommen."  
  
Haldir blickte ihn wieder aus seinen unergründlichen Augen an. "Du hast Schmerzen, junger Prinz.", stellte er nüchtern fest.  
  
"Ja, und ich weiss nicht, wie ich damit umzugehen habe."  
  
"Du weisst, dass ich deine Schmerzen lindern könnte, wenigstens für eine kurze Zeit.", Legolas starrte seinen Gegenüber an, was sollte das? Haldir bot ihm an mit ihm zu schlafen?  
  
Einige Zeit blieb der Sindar ruhig an die Wand gelehnt stehen. Auch der Hauptmann tat nichts.  
  
Haldir wusste, dass Legolas mit sich haderte. Nicht, weil er Angst vor einer Nacht mit einem männlichen Elben gehabt hätte, nein, denn Haldir wusste das der Prinz schon oft Befriedigung in den Armen von einem von Elronds Söhnen gesucht und gefunden hatte, ob Elladan, oder Elrohir, da war er sich nicht sicher (AN: Die beiden sehen sich aber auch so verflixt ähnlich!). Es war eher so, dass sich der jüngere Elb diesmal ernstlich verliebt hatte.  
  
Und Haldir begann sich Sorgen zu machen. Er kannte das Schicksal eines Elben, dessen unsterbliche Liebe nicht erfüllt würde.  
  
Langsam begann er sich zu fragen, was das alles für ein Spiel sei. War es denn nicht so, dass er seine Angebetete haben konnte? Warum sass er dann hier und schien ernstlich zu überlegen, ob er mit ihm, Haldir o Lórien schlafen sollte?  
  
Auf der einen Seite fühlte es sich furchtbar falsch an, als der jüngere Elb auf den lorischen Hauptmann zuging, und auf der anderen Seite verschaffte es ihm eine gewisse Befriedigung. Vieleicht, weil es ihm schien, als könne er sich damit an Nya rächen?  
  
Haldir wusste nicht, wie ihm geschah, als Legolas seine Lippen auf die des grösseren Elben legte. Plötzlich waren alle Gedanken an diese Goriell verschwunden.  
  
Zu lange hatte er darauf gewartet, und jetzt? Es fühlte sich nicht so gut an, wie er gedacht hatte, vieleicht weil er wusste, dass Legolas ihn nur benutzen würde. Aber hatte er nicht selbst dieses Angebot gemacht?  
  
Hungrig erwederte Haldir den Kuss und spürte mit grosser Freude, dass Legolas seine schlanke Hand über die Ausbuchtung in seiner Hose streichen liess. Vieleicht war er dem jungen Prinzen ja doch nicht so egal, wie dieser tat und er hatte eine Chance.  
  
Mit seinen flinken Händen strich er sanft über Legolas´ Brust zu seinem Bauch und tiefer.  
  
Mit Genugtuung stellte Haldir fest, dass der Düsterwald-Elb erregt war.  
  
Leise raschelnd landete das seidene Hemd des Älteren auf dem Boden. Verwundert fragte er sich, warum er nicht bemerkt hatte, wie Legolas es ihm ausgezogen hatte.  
  
Als er die zarten Hände des jungen Elbenprinzen spürte, wie sie sanft über die Narbe fuhren setzte sein Verstand aus, der einzige klare Gedanke, den er noch fassen konnte, galt der hellhaarigen Gestalt vor ihm. Er stöhnte leise auf, was den blonden Sindar vor ihm nur noch mehr anzuspornen schien, denn dessen Hände wurden mutiger und fingen an, seine Erregung durch den Stoff der Hose zu reiben.  
  
Plötzlich begann Legolas ihn in eine bestimmte Richtung zu ziehen, ohne ihren leidenschaftlichen Kuss zu unterbrechen. Der Elbenhauptmann löste sich von seinem Geliebten und blickte fasziniert in diese tiefblauen Augen.  
  
Er liess seinen Blick tiefer gleiten, über die hohen Wangeknochen, die ihm dieses edle Aussehen verliehen und in diesem Moment von einer zarten röte überzogen waren hin zu den sinnlich roten Lippen, die ein wenig geschwollen waren.  
  
Dort blieb sein Blick während er sich noch immer von dem jüngeren mitziehen liess. Nur kurz lenkte er seine Augen durch den Raum, um zufrieden festzustellen, das Legolas ihn zu seinem breiten Bett zog.  
  
Er bemerkte kaum, wie der Prinz ihn auf die weiche Matratze zog, so sehr war er gefangen von dessen Anblick.  
  
"Du bist wunderschön, mein Prinz.", Haldirs Stimme war ein heiseres Krächzen und es versetzte Legolas einen Stich ins Herz, denn genau diese Worte hatte Nya ihm ins Ohr geflüstert, in der letzten Nacht.  
  
Doch hatte er keine Zeit mehr darüber nachzudenken, denn der Hauptmann hatte ihn in die Kissen gedrückt und liebkoste jetzt mit seiner Zungen die empfindliche Spitze seines Ohres.  
  
Die rauhen Hände des älteren Bogenschützen glitten flink über die zarte Haut von Legolas´ Oberkörper, um kurz vor seinem Hosenbund halt zu machen.  
  
Die heisse Zunge wanderte von seinem Ohr über seinen Hals weiter nach unten. Sie hielt nur kurz bei seinen Brustwarzen, um sie einmal zu umkreisen, was dem jungen Prinzen ein leises Stöhnen entrang und zog dann eine feuchte Spur zu seinem Bauchnabel.  
  
Legolas´ Hände waren fest in die seidenen Laken gekrallt, was dem Lórienelben ein zufriedenes Lächeln abrang.  
  
Mit einem Ruck verschwand die Hose des jüngeren und Haldirs Mund wanderte weiter, doch kurz vor seinem eigentlichen Ziel wurde er gestoppt, durch eine schlanke Hand die sich in seine Haare wühlte und ihn nach oben zog.  
  
Der lórische Hauptmann blickte enttäuscht auf, doch sein Protest erstarb unter dem leidenschaftlichen Kuss.  
  
"Anniran le*!", flüsterte Legolas heiser und machte sich an Haldirs Hose zu schaffen.  
  
Nicht lange und der sonst so starke und arrogante lórische Hauptmann lag nackt und schwer atmend über dem kühlen, distanzierten und unnahbaren Prinzen von Düsterwald.  
  
Mit einer schnellen eleganten Bewegung änderte Legolas ihre Positionen, so dass er über Haldir zu liegen kam, der gleich darauf seinen Geliebten zwischen seine geöffneten Schenkel zog.  
  
Beide Elben stöhnten auf, als sich ihre nackten Glieder berührten.  
  
"Ich will dich in mir, mein Prinz.", hauchte Haldir und schob dem schönen Elben über ihm sein Becken entgegen.  
  
Dieser lächelte wissend und reckte sich einem niedrigen Tisch entgegen, ohne jedoch seinen Platz zwischen den heissen, kräftigen Elbenschenkeln zu verlassen.  
  
Der Lórienelb konnte sehen, dass der Prinz nach einem feinen Alabastertiegel griff.  
  
"Was hast du vor?", fragte er daraufhin verwundert, noch immer schwer atmend.  
  
Ohne ein Wort kniete Legolas zwischen seine Beine, öffnete den Tiegel und entnahm ihm ein kleines bisschen einer weissen Paste und Haldir erkannte was sein Geliebter vorhatte.  
  
Flink verteilte der blonde Düsterwaldelb die Paste auf seinen Fingern und während er seinen Blick über den muskulösen Körper des älteren Elben gleiten liess stiess er mit zwei Fingern in ihn.  
  
"Legolas...", halb gerufen, halb geflüstert kam der Name über die roten Lippen des Galadhrim.  
  
Der Angesprochene liess seine freie Hand streichelnd über den Körper des Anderen wandern während er begann seine Finger langsam zu bewegen.  
  
Haldir schloss die Augen und ganz deutlich spürte er, dass sich ein feiner Schweissfilm auf seinem Körper bildete.  
  
Plötzlich verschwanden die schlanken Finger und der blonde Elbenhauptmann öffnete die Augen, nur um seinen Geliebten dabei zu beobachten, wie er sich über ihm platzierte.  
  
Er spürte die Spitze von Legolas Glied vor seiner Öffnung.  
  
"Mach schon, ich brauche dich!", keuchte Haldir und Legolas folgte seinem Wunsch mit einer solchen Wucht, dass dem Lórienelben schwarz vor Augen wurde.  
  
* Anniran le! = Ich will dich!  


* * *

  
So, erstmal schluss für heute.  
  
BIIIITTTTEEEE REVIEW!!! 


	14. Entäuschungen

Hier Kapitel 14.  
  
Muss ich echt noch was zum Disclaimer sagen?  
  
Ganz viel dolle danke an alle Reviewer.  
  
Meine Betaleser kriegen alle dicke Bussis, vor allem Linthal, wegen ihrer tollen Kritik und Jana, weil du mich so toll ermutigst weiterzumachen.  
  
So, hier gehts weiter, wieder etwas weniger, ähm, heftig: 

* * *

  
Erschöpft fiel Legolas in Haldirs Arme.  
  
Nur langsam beruhigten sich Herzschlag und Atmung.  
  
"Du bist besser als ich gedacht habe, mein Hauptmann", meinte der Prinz verschmitzt grinsend und rolte sich von seinem Liebhaber herunter.  
  
Der zog ihn jedoch sofort wieder zu sich, so dass Legolas´ Rücken gegen seine Brust gelehnt war und breitete die Decke über sie.  
  
"Du riechst so gut, Legolas.", nuschelte der lórische Elb, während er sein Gesicht tiefer in die blonden Haare seines Geliebten vergrub.  
  
"Haldir?", gedankenverloren streichelte der Sindar über die Finger des Galadhrim, die vor seinem Bauch auf dem Laken lagen. Seine Stimme klang ernst.  
  
"Hmm?", wollte er ihm jetzt sagen, dass das alles nur eine einmalige Sache war? Als ob er das nicht schon wusste. Traurigkeit vertrieb dieses wunderschöne kribbelnde Gefühl in seiner Magengegend.  
  
"Wir sollten zum essen gehen.", dabei drehte der junge Elb sich zu seinem Liebhaber um und küsste sanft seine Nasenspitze. "Auch wenn ich lieber noch hier bliebe.", dabei liess er eine Hand zu Haldirs wohlgeformtem Hinterteil wandern und presste ihn an sich.  
  
Plötzlich war ein Klopfen zu hören und der lórische Wächter stiess scharf die Luft aus.  
  
"Wer ist da?", der ältere Elb sah dem Prinzen in sein schönes Gesicht, er schien ernsthaft verärgert über diese Störung.  
  
"Les, ich bin es, ich soll dich zum Essen abholen, und ich möchte dir noch etwas wichtiges sagen, also lass mich rein, es soll nicht der ganze Palast hören.", schnell machte Legolas sich von Haldir los, stieg aus dem Bett schnappte seinen Morgenmantel und zog ihn über. Dann öffnete er die Tür einen Spalt. Der Elb aus Lórien lag nochimmer nackt in Legolas Bett, nur bedekt von den beinahe durchsichtigen Laken. Auf seinen Ellbogen gestützt richtete er sich halb auf.  
  
"Les, Haldir ist verschwunden und jetzt glaube ich, dass er auf der Suche nach dir... OH!", just in diesem Moment erblickte sie den Hauptmann, der frech grinsend zu ihr herüber blickte.  
  
"Er hat ihn bereits gefunden, Frau Êlhên!", lachte der Lórien-Elb. "Wir sollten wirklich zum Essen gehen, Legolas.", mit diesen Worten schwang er seine langen Beine aus dem Bett und begann sich anzuziehen.  
  
Dann stolzierte er, immernoch grinsend an dem königlichen Geschwisterpaar vorbei, bis Legolas ihn an seinem Hemdärmel festhielt und in einen Kuss zog.  
  
"Bis gleich.", flüsterte der Prinz.  
  
Êlhên war kaum noch zu halten, wütend knallte sie die Tür hinter sich zu, als Haldir nach draussen verschwunden war.  
  
"Warum, Les? Warum?", fuhr sie ihren Bruder an.  
  
"Es fühlt sich richtig an.", er wollte ebenfalls den Raum verlassen, doch seine Schwester hielt ihn zurück.  
  
"Haldir kannst du vieleicht täuschen, aber mich nicht! Warum wolltest du das tun?", sie wurde nun ernstlich wütend.  
  
"Liebe? Rache? Vieleichtt auch nur, weil ich ihn in diesem Moment brauchte? Haldir hat es mir angeboten und ich habe seine Hilfe angenommen.", er zuckte die Schultern, machte sich dann von der jungen Elbe los und öffnete die Tür, um sich ebenfalls zum Essen einzufinden. Êlhên blieb wütend und traurig zurück.  
  
'Hilfe?', dachte die Königstochter, 'Was soll das schon für eine Hilfe sein?'  
  
Nichtnur, dass diese Goriell dieses kindische Verhalten an den Tag legte, nein, jetzt musste ihr Bruder auch noch damit anfangen.  
  
Kopfschüttelnd wandte sie sich zum gehen.  
  
Allerdings kam sie nicht weit, denn ein Körper hielt sie auf. Verdutzt blickte sie in das Gesicht Karets, er lächelte ein wenig unsicher.  
  
Plötzlich begann ihr Herz heftig zu schlagen, bei dem Blick in seine unergründlichen Augen.  
  
"Was macht ihr noch hier, Prinzessin, solltet ihr nicht beim Essen sein?", fragte er sie leicht belustigt, ob ihrer erröteten Wangen.  
  
"Das selbe könnte ich euch auch fragen."  
  
"Stimmt, und ihr hättet sogar mehr Recht dazu. Nun, ich habe Goriell auf ihr Zimmer gebracht, sie fühlt sich nicht gut.", jetzt hielt er ihr seinen Arm hin, "Darf ich euch zum essen geleiten, MyLady?"  
  
Kichernd nahm sie seine Einladung an und sie verschwanden zusammen Richtung Speisesaal.  


* * *

  
Im Saal wurde sie freudig begrüsst.  
  
"Êlhên, ihr werdet bei jedem meiner Besuche schöner. Wo ist denn euer Bruder?", Aragorn, jetzt besser bekannt als König Elessar von Gondor, nahm ihre Hand und hauchte einen Kuss darauf. In seinen Augen blitzte eine gewisse Freude.  
  
"Oh, ist er nicht hier?", verdutzt blickte sich die Prinzessin um.  
  
Nein, ihr Bruder war tatsächlich nicht hier, genausowenig wie Haldir. Innerlich stöhnte sie auf.  
  
"Nunja, vieleicht hatte er noch etwas wichtiges zu tun.", versuchte sie die Situation schnell zu retten, "König Elessar, das ist Karet, persöhnlicher Leibwächter von König Oveon, dem Brautvater. Karet, das ist König Elessar von Gondor.", stellte sie die beiden Männer einander vor.  
  
Karet verbeugte sich leicht und Elessar neigte seinen Kopf.  
  
"Es ist mir eine Ehre, den Elbenstein endlich persöhnlich kennen zu lernen.", Karet sah bewundernd zu dem dunkelhaarigen Mann vor ihm, wahrlich, ein echter König.  
  
Lächelnd stellte er fest, dass er eine ähnliche Ausstrahlung hatte wie Nya.  
  
Plötzlich bemerkte er, dass sich Aragorns Augen weiteten und fast gleichzeitig vernahm er dieses leise vertraute Kratzen.  
  
Er drehte seinen Kopf in die Richtung, aus der das Geräusch erklungen war und sah tatsächlich Nya.  
  
Sie hatte sich nicht die Mühe gemacht ihre elbische Gestalt anzunehmen, sondern spatzierte jetzt in ihrer vollen Gestalt als Gors Erbin, mit diesen typischen raubtierhaften Bewegungen auf ihn zu.  
  
Sie trug eine schwarze Lederhose, Stiefel, ein weisses Hemd und darüber ein schwarzes ledernes Korsett.  
  
Ihr Gesichtsausdruck sagte alles, zumindest für jemaden, der sie kannte. Sie hatte sich ihrem Drachenerbe hingegeben, das würde ärger geben.  
  
"Wer ist das?", hörte er Elessars leise Stimme hinter sich.  
  
"Das, mein Herr, ist Goriell, der Hauptmann der Drachenreiterarmee.", klärte Karet ihn auf und hoffte, dass Goriell sich benehmen würde.  
  
"Karet! Ich habe dich gesucht.", Sie gesellte sich zu der kleinen Gruppe, stämmte eine Hand in die Hüften und lächelte in die Runde.  
  
Der Schock, sowohl bei Êlhên als auch bei König Elessar blieb nicht aus, jedoch konnte Karet nicht ermessen, was die beiden mehr erschreckte, die spitzen Zähne, oder die gespaltene Zunge, die nach diesen Worten kurz zwischen ihren Lippen hervorglitt.  
  
Ja, zugegeben, sein Humor mochte etwas zynisch sein, aber wie sollte das auch anders sein, wenn man von einem Halbdrachen aufgezogen wurde.  
  
Erleichtert bemerkte er, dass Nya Anstalten machte sie in Richtung des Gartens zu verlassen.  
  
"Ich werde nur noch schnell dach Darien sehen."  
  
Karet bemerkte, dass die Spitze ihres Schwanzes leicht hin und herschwang, ein Zeichen von guter Laune, ja, Nya war in der Stimmung grossen Ärger zu bereiten.  


* * *

  
Sie fühlte sich wieder viel besser. Das Feuer Gors sprühte durch ihre Adern und sie genoss die ängstlich-bewundernden Blicke, die man ihr zuwarf, als sie den Raum in Richtung Garten durchquerte.  
  
Kaum war sie ins Freie getreten breitete sie ihre Schwingen aus und nahm die letzten wärmenden Strahlen der Sonne auf.  
  
'Um ehrlich zu sein', dachte sie bei sich, 'war das doch gar kein so unangenehmer Tag.' und räkelte sich ein wenig bei dem Gedanken, an ihr nachmittägliches Schäferstündchen mit dem Kronprinzen.  
  
Doch diese Euphorie währte nicht lange.  
  
Auf einer Wiese im Garten erspähte sie Legolas ... engumschlungen mit einem anderen Elben.  
  
Die Küsse, die sie tauschten, waren sicher nicht die von Freunden.  
  
Verletzt wandte sie sich ab. Tränen stiegen ihr in die Augen.  
  
Aber warum weinte sie? Hatte sie es sich nicht selbst zuzuschreiben? Ihr Verhalten ihm gegenüber war nicht grade das einer Geliebten gewesen.  
  
Und was sollte ein solch schöner Prinz mit einem hässlichen Wechselbalg wie ihr anfangen?  
  
Ja, dieser Elb war wahrscheinlich viel besser für ihn geeignet, war er doch eben so schön und anmutig wie der Prinz.  
  
Sie sah die traurigen Blicke nichtmehr, die Legolas ihr hinterherwarf.  


* * *

  
Eigentlich wollte ich dieses Kapitel ja zu einem der Letzten machen, aber eine bestimmte Person war der Meinung, dass ich weiterschreiben soll, werd ich auch tun, keine Sorge.  
  
Aaaaber(ja, ich weiss, es gibt ja immer ein Aber), nuuuur, wenn ich Review kriege! (Erpressung? Ja, vieleicht! Aber es wirkt!) 


	15. Abendessen

So, hier ein neues Kapitel pünktlich zum Wochenende.  
  
Ich bin heute keine Frau vieler Worte, also gibts auch keinen Disclaimer, oder Danlsagungen (Betas, ihr mögt mir verzeihen!) sondern es geht gleich los!  
  
Read & Enjoy!  


* * *

  
Die Hobbits hatten sich schon vor einer ganzen Weile zusammen mit Gimli am Tisch nieder gelassen.  
  
"Gimli, was glaubst du, war mit Legolas los?", fragte Merry und als der Zwerg nicht reagierte, stiess er ihm kräftig mit dem Ellbogen in die Seite, "hey, was hast du?"  
  
Zehn Augen folgten seinem starren Blick, der nach draussen in den Garten ging.  
  
Fünf Kinnladen fielen synchron nach unter, als sie sahen, dass Legolas und Haldir Hand in Hand und scherzend die leichte Steigung der Wiese heraufstiegen.  
  
"Prinz Legolas und ... Haldir?", schluckte Sam.  
  
Die beiden blonden Elben betraten den Speisesaal nebeneinander, doch schien ihnen soviel Anstand geblieben zu sein, dass sie nicht in Gegenwart von Legolas´ Zukünftiger händchenhielten.  
  
Gimli spürte, wie Wut in ihm aufstieg.  
  
Was sollte das denn? Der Prinz hatte seine Traumfrau, und das konnte man getrost wörtlich nehmen, direkt vor der Nase und nun ... und dann auch noch mit diesem arroganten Widerling.  
  
In diesem Moment bemerkte der Zwerg, dass Frau Goriell in einer Ecke an die Wand gelehnt stand und das elbische Päärchen aus zusammengekniffenen Augen beobachtete.  
  
Und ihm schwante mehr als nur Ungutes, als sie sich mit der ihr eigenen katzenhaften Geschmeidigkeit auf die beiden Blondschöpfe zubewegte.  


* * *

  
Legolas konnte ihre Anwesenheit spüren, bevor er sie auch nur hörte.  
  
"Hauptmann Haldir von Lórien, nehme ich an.", das leichte Zischen, dass sich in ihre Stimme mischte liess alles im Kopf des Sindar Alarm schlagen.  
  
Haldir drehte sich zu dem Neuankömmling herum und erstarre kurz.  
  
Sie war etwa so gross wie Legolas, ihre Haut war von blauen Schuppen bedekt und in ihren Augen loderte ein gefährliches Feuer.  
  
Sie war nicht das, was der Lórienelb als hübsch bezeichnet hätte, aber sie war faszinierend.  
  
"Ja, der bin ich. Und ihr denke ich, seit das Drachenkind."  
  
Fast wie von selbst lenhte sich der Elbenhauptmann näher an seinen Geliebten.  
  
Die Augen der Drachenreiterin verengten sich zu schlitzen, als sie antwortete: "Nun, da das geklärt ist. Ich weiss nicht, ob eure Leute dazu in der Lage sind die Feierlichkeiten angemessen vor Störungen zu bewahren, also werde ich diese Aufgabe meinen Männern übertragen."  
  
"Ich denke nicht, dass das nötig ist. Meine Leute sind durchaus in der Lage eine einfache Hochzeit zu bewachen."  
  
Goriell lachte kurz und trocken auf. Noch bevor sie etwas sagen konnte war der ältere der beiden Elben vor ihr gefährlich nah an sie herangetreten und flüsterte: "Wir werden sehen, wer besser ist. Nur ihr und ich, heute Abend im Garten."  
  
Damit liess er die Drachenfrau stehen und zog seinen verdutzten Geliebten mit sich.  


* * *

  
Nur wenig später liess Thranduil alle zum Essen rufen.  
  
Goriell sass wieder zwischen Celebfindel, der eine Hand unter dem Tisch auf ihr Knie gelegt hatte, und Karet, der sie verstimmt anblickte.  
  
Ihnen gegenüber hatten Legolas und seine Schwester platz genommen, doch der unbekannte Elb, der noch am Mittag zu Legolas´ anderer Seite gesessen hatte, hatte seinen Platz mit diesem arroganten Elbenhauptmann getauscht, der sich angeregt mit dem Prinzen unterhielt.  
  
"Mein Vater will heute nach dem Essen noch ein kleines Fest mit Tanz und Gesang geben, und ich würde mich freuen, wenn ihr auch kommt.", eigentlich hatte Êlhên beabsichtigt, dieses Angebot allen zu unterbreiten, doch war es unverkennbar, dass sie Karet gemeint hatte und innerlich verfluchte sie sich dafür, dass ihr Herz schon wieder laut anfing zu pochen, als sein Blick den ihren traf.  
  
"Legolas, da bist du ja!", jetzt erst hatte Gondors König seinen alten Freund bemerkt, da er wohl in ein intensives Gespräch mit seiner Königin vertieft gewesen war.  
  
Das Essen wurde aufgetragen und trotzdem liess es sich Legolas nicht nehmen aufzustehen und den kurzen Weg zu seinem Freund zurückzulegen, der ebenfalls schon aufgestanden war.  
  
"Ich freue mich dich zu sehen, Elessar.", die beiden Männer umarmten sich freundschaftlich und nur Êlhên fielen die eifersüchtigen Blicke auf, die Haldir dem König zuwarf.  
  
"Was beunruhigt dich, Legolas?", die geflüsterten Worte liessen den Elbenprinzen aus den Umarmung aufschrecken.  
  
"Darüber wollte ich mit dir reden, später.", antwortete der Angesprochene ebensoleise. "Nun, wir werden später noch genug Zeit haben, jetzt iss erstmal." fügte er lauter hinzu.  
  
Mit einer tiefen Verbeugung begrüsste er noch das hohe Paar aus Lórien, das jetzt erst zum Essen eingetroffen war.  
  
"Es tut mir leid, dass ich euch nicht empfangen habe, aber mir war nicht wohl.", entschuldigte er sich.  
  
"Das ist doch nicht so schlimm, hauptsache euch geht es jetzt wieder besser.", lächelte die Herrin des Lichts und auch Celeborn wischte seine Bedenken mit einem warmen Lächeln beiseite.  
  
Keiner schien zu bemerken, dass sich sowohl Haldir und Legolas als auch Celebfindel und Goriell öffter als nötig berührten, anlächelten oder ähnliche Zärtlichkeiten austauschten.  
  
  
Nunja, keiner wäre übertrieben, denn nach dem Essen hielt Thranduil seinen ältesten Sohn am Arm fest und bat ihn um ein Gespräch.  
  
"Du findest gefallen an ihr?", fragte der König des Düsterwaldes scharf.  
  
"Goriell? Ja, ich kann nicht leugnen, dass sie einen gewissen Reiz hat.", gestand der Thronfolger.  
  
"Lass die Finger von ihr!"  
  
"Aber Vater, wieso?", verblüfft über den harschen Ton und die harten Worte seines Vaters, ging er einen Schritt zurück.  
  
"Sie ist nicht die, für die sie alle halten."  


* * *

  
Tjaja, weiss den unser guter Thranduil was?  
  
Naja, das war kein besonders spannendes Kapitel, ich weiss!  
  
Aber es gibt Vorbereitung auf das grosse Duell!!!  
  
Viele Grüsse an alle und ich hoffe, ich konnte euch ein wenig den Start ins Wochenende versüssen!  
  
Eure,  
Liloe Waldkind 


	16. Das Duell Part I Worgefechte

So, da ich einige Drohbriefe erhalten habe, in denen ich sanft mitgeteilt bekam, dass ich meinen Hintern darauf verwetten könne, dass ich meine Moleküle einzeln zusammensuchen könne, wenn ich nicht schnellstens neuen Stoff rüberwachsen lassen würde.  
  
Also, hier ist er!  
  
Read & Enjoy!  


* * *

  
"Wie meinst du das?", Celebfindel blickte seinen Vater halb verärgert, halb verwundert an.  
  
"So wie ich es gesagt habe.", damit wandte sich der König zum gehen, "Es müssen noch Vorbereitungen für heute Nacht getroffen werden."  
  
Der blonde Königssohn stand da, wie von Donner gerührt und wusste nicht, was dieses Gespräch zu bedeuten hatte.  
  
Glaubte sein Vater vielleicht, Goriell sei gefährlich?  
  
Kopfschüttelnd machte er sich auf den Weg in sein Gemach, er wollte sich zu dem Fest etwas anderes anzeihen.  


* * *

  
"Hach, du bist unmöglich!", Karet schnaubte verächtlich, bevor er mit seiner Standpauke fortfuhr. "Warum musstest du dich darauf einlassen? So eine Kinderei!"  
  
"Er hat meine Männer beleidigt.", stellte Goriell ungerührt fest und zurrte die Verschnürung ihrer schwarzen Lederkleidung fester.  
  
Unter Karets zweifelndem Blick griff sie nach ihrem Schwert. Eine schlanke Klinge, leicht gebogen und scharf. Der Drachenreiter wusste, dass sie eine Meissterin war, diese Waffe zu führen und er wusste, dass dieser Elb keine Chance hatte.  
  
"Du wirst ihn umbringen.", versuchte er noch ein letztes mal seine Freundin umzustimmen.  
  
"Das habe ich nicht vor, ich werde ihn höchstens ein bisschen anritzen.", sie lächelte kalt und verschwand aus dem Raum. Zurück blieb ein wütender und besorgter Karet.  


* * *

  
"Ich wusste sie macht einen Rückzieher.", eröffnete Haldir seinen Brüdern und seinem neben ihm im Gras sitzenden Geliebten.  
  
Legolas machte sich Sorgen. Haldir konnte perfekt mit einem Schwert umgehen, und trotzdem bereitete ihm grade der lórische Hauptmann Kopfzerbrechen.  
  
Wenn Goriell in ihrer Gestalt als Drachenkind kämpfen würde, hatte der Galadhrim keine Chance.  
  
"Hmm, ich denke, sie kommt doch!", hörte der Prinz Rumil sagen.  
  
Die beiden blonden Elben erhoben sich aus ihrer sitzenden Position und traten neben Haldirs Brüder.  
  
Über den Rasen kam Goriell, in ihrer elbischen Gestalt. Sie trug enganliegende schwarze Lederkleidung, die Schnallen, die Hose und Oberteil miteinander verbanden glänzten im Halbdunkel. In ihrer Hand hielt sie ein Schwert mit langer, schmaler Klinge.  
  
Als sie in den aufgestellten Kreis aus Fackeln trat erkannte Legolas das ihre Augen in einem gefährlichen Rot leuchteten.  
  
Der Sindar liess seinen Blick durch den Garten schweifen und sah plötzlich mehrere Gestalten auf die Duellisten zueilen.  
  
"Was geht hier vor, Haldir?", es war eindeutig die Stimme Galadriells.  
  
"MyLady.", der Wächter verbeugte sich, bevor er weitersprach. "Hauptmann Goriell hat meine Männer beleidigt, das konnte ich nicht auf mir sitzen lassen."  
  
Die Neuankömmlinge waren soweit herangekommen, dass man ihre Gesichter erkennen konnte. Es waren Galadriel, Aragorn, Celebfindel und noch ein paar der Galadhrim, die Legolas allerdings nicht kannte.  
  
"Kann man das nicht vernünftig regeln?", warf Aragorn ein und trat etwas näher.  
  
"Elessar hat recht.", erwiederte Legolas und stellte zu seinem Unbehagen fest, dass sich noch mehr Leute genähert hatten, unter anderem Oveon, Myryam, Karet und sein Vater.  


* * *

  
Karet war kurz nach seinem fruchtlosen Gespräch mit Nya in den Garten geeilt.  
  
Dort war er König Thranduil, Oveon und Myryam begegnet, die ebenfalls zu den Duellisten unterwegs waren.  
  
In dem eigens für diesen Zweck aufgestellten Fackelring sah er das Feuerkind zusammen mit dem Prinzen, dem lórischen Hauptmann und zwei weiteren blonden Elben.  
  
Ausserhalb des Kreises stand Lady Galadriel, den Thronfolger von Düsterwald und König Elessar.  
  
Beim näherkommen hörte er Legolas´ Worte: "Elessar hat recht.", und mehr zufällig streifte sein Blick Nya.  
  
Bevor er etwas einwenden konnte sprach sie auch schon: "Oh, Prinz, ich werde eurem Geliebten schon nicht sein hübsches Gesicht zerschneiden."  
  
Die Worte der Drachenfrau trieften vor böswilligem Sarkassmus und Karet bemerkte erst jetzt ihre Augen. Innerlich war sie die Enkelin des grossen Schattens.  
  
Hecktisch flogen seine Blicke zu verschiedenen Anwesenden.  
  
Lady Galadriel schien zwischen Verblüffung und Ärger zu schwanken, ganz so, wie König Thranduil.  
  
Der König von Gondor schien etwas in dieser Art erwartet zu haben, denn sein Blick zeigte nur milde Erheiterung gepaart mit einem gewissen Ärger über diese Affaire seines langjährigen Freundes.  
  
In Nyas Gesicht spiegelte sich ihr Triumph, während sowohl Legolas als auch Haldir die Angst in die schönen Züge geschrieben stand.  
  
"Ist das wahr, was sie sagt, mein Sohn?", hörte man die belegte Stimme des Düsterwaldkönigs.  


* * *

  
Soo, der Beginn des Duells.  
  
Hähähä, ich konnts ja nicht lassen, Nya die beiden auffliegen zu lassen.  
  
Aber vieleicht gibts ja Rache.  
  
Also, ich wünsche euch noch einen schönen Tag und seit mir bitte nicht allzu böse, wenn dieses Kapitel nicht ganz sooo ... geworden ist, aber ich hatte an diesem Wochenende sage und schreibe 4 Stunden Schlaf.  
  
Eure,  
Liloe Waldkind 


	17. Das Duell Part II

So, hier ist das neuste Kapitel, der Kampf beginnt, ... und endet!  
  


* * *

  
"Seht ihr, was ich meine? Sie provoziert wo sie nur kann.", wütend zog Haldir sein Schwert und führte den ersten Schlag gegen Goriell.  
  
Welchen sie nur lachend mit einer lässigen Bewegung parrierte, bevor sie selbst zu einer Attake ansetzte.  
  
"Eure Reaktion verrät mir, dass ich recht hatte, mit meiner Vermutung.", spottete die Drachenreiterin weiter.  
  
"Oh, hier scheint eure Eifersucht zu sprechen, MyLady.", konterte der Lórien-Elb, nicht nur ihre Bemerkung, sondern auch ihren Schlag.  
  
der Galadhrim war so sehr damit beschäftigt den Schlägen der tödlichen Klinge auszuweichen, dass er den Parrierdolch, der plötzlich, woher auch immer in der linken Hand seiner Gegnerin aufgetaucht war, übersah.  
  
Ein fataler Fehler, wie sich herausstellen sollte, denn sie scharfe Spitze der Waffe zerriss den Ärmel seines Hemdes und hinterliess eine feine rote Spur.  
  
"Miststück!", zischte er seiner Opponentin entgegen, welche weiterhin hönisch lachend eine Attake nach der anderen führte.  
  
Der Elb war kaum noch in der Lage die schnellen Schläge abzuwehren.  


* * *

  
Karet war ernsthaft versucht sich die Augen zuzuhalten, denn das was Nya da trieb war kein Spiel mehr, das war bitterer Ernst.  
  
Sie musste wohl auf die ein oder andere Weise herausgefunden haben, dass es da ein Verhältniss zwischen dem Prinzen und dem lórischen Hauptmann gab, das über reine Freundschaft hinausging.  


* * *

  
"Ooh, nicht ausfallend werden, mein Hauptmann.", grinste das Drachenkind, "ich werde euch euren Geliebten sicher nicht wegnehmen, da müsst ihr euch schon an meine Stiefschwester wenden!"  


* * *

  
Diese Worte versetzten Legolas einen schmerzhaften Stich ins Herz.  
  
Sie interessierte sich nicht für ihn.  
  
Aber sprachen ihre Tränen, die sie vergossen hatte, als sie ihn und Haldir dort im Garten gesehen hatte nicht eine andere Sprache?  
  
Vieleicht, hatte er sich aber auch versehen, und sie hatte nicht geweint.  
  
"Legolas!", hörte er eine leise Stimme hinter sich.  
  
"Ja, Cel?"  
  
"Stimmt das? Du und Haldir?", sein Bruder legte eine Hand auf seine Schulter, doch Legolas konnte seinen Tonfall nicht deuten.  
  
Würde sein Bruder ihn verraten?  
  
"Komm mit, dann erkläre ich dir alles.", betrübt wandte er sich von dem Kampf ab und schlich mit seinem Bruder aus dem immer grösser werdenden Kreis der Zuschauer.  
  
"Ja, ich habe mit Haldir geschlafen!", Legolas schüttelte resigniert den Kopf, "Aber er ist nicht die Person, die ich will!", er blickte seinem etwas grösseren Bruder in die Augen.  
  
"Nya?", fragte dieser nur.  
  
"Woher ... ?", Legolas war erstaunt über die schnelle Auffassungsgabe seines Bruders.  
  
"Hmm, das sieht doch ein Blinder, so wie du sie angestarrt hast.", aufmunternd klopfte Celebfindel seinem Bruder auf die Schulter.  
  
"Warum hast du dann mit ihr geschlafen?"  
  
Jetzt war es an Düsterwalds Thronfolger verblüfft dreinzuschauen.  
  
"Woher weisst du?"  
  
"Ich habe euch gesehen.", mit einem tiefen Seufzer liess sich der jüngere Prinz auf den Boden sinken.  
  
"Oh!", mehr brachte der Ältere nicht zu stande.  
  
"Legolas! Weiss sie es?", fragte der Grössere der beiden blonden Elben.  
  
"Ich weiss es nicht, aber ich denke schon. Nur scheint sie sich nicht für mich zu interessieren, du hast doch ihre Worte gehört."  
  
Plötzlich wurden die beiden von einem durchdringenden Schrei aus ihrem Gespräch gerssen.  


* * *

  
Goriell versuchte sich gleichzeitig auf den Kampf mit diesem arroganten Elben zu konzentrieren und zu ergründen, wass Celebfindel und Prinz Legolas so dringendes zu besprechen hatten.  
  
Ein Fehler, wie sich herausstellte, denn urplötzlich durchfuhr ein Schmerz ihren Oberkörper, gleichzeitig glühendheiss und eiskalt.  
  
Sie blickte nach unten, auf die vermeindliche Quelle des Schmerzes und entdeckte, dass ein kleiner Dolch, nein, eigentlich nicht viel mehr als ein Messer, bis zum Heft in ihrer linken Brust steckte, umklammert von einer schlanken weissen Hand.  
  
Nyas Blick folgte dem Arm, zur Schulter, den Hals hinauf zum Gesicht.  
  
Haldir lächelte kalt, bevor er seine Hand vom Heft des Messers nahm und sie spürte, wie ihr Körper haltlos zur Seite kippte.  
  
Immer mehr dunkles, fast violettes Blut quoll aus der Wunde.  
  
Ein erschreckter Schrei, war das letzte, was Goriell wahr nahm, bevor eine samtete, unendliche, tiefe Schwärze sie umfing.  
  
Stille!  


* * *

  
Jaja, so kanns einem gehen, wenn man nicht aufpasst!  
  
Tja, hat jemand Vorschläge, wies weitergehen soll?  
  
Auf Bald,  
Eure Liloe Waldkind 


	18. Die Legende und die Prophezeiung

Hier ist Kapitel 18, auch wenn es jetzt nach Happy end aussieht, es ist noch lange nicht zu ende! HAHAHAHA! *evillaugh*  


* * *

  
"Goriell!", Karet war sofort zu seiner Freundin gestürtzt und hielt sie nun in seinen Armen.  
  
Böse funkelte er zu dem Elben herauf. "Wie konntet ihr das tun? Das war kein Duell auf Leben und Tod!", fauchte der dunkelhaarige Mann.  
  
Mehrere Drachenreiter kamen jetzt auf die drei zu und machten Anstalten Haldir gefangen zu nehmen, doch Galadirel ging dazwischen.  
  
"Stop!", ihre Stimme klang grausam schön und in ihren Augen funkelte etwas, das Karet als Wut deutete, "Haldir! Erklärt mir das!", ja, die Herrin Lothlóriens war wütend.  
  
"Sie hätte mich getötet, hätte ich sie nicht davon abgehalten.", immernoch stand dem Galadhrim ein kaltes Lächeln in den Augen, auch wenn sein Mund unberührt davon blieb.  
  
Die Herrin des Lichts war neben der Verwundeten in die Knie gegangen und untersuchte die Wunde.  
  
"Mornlass?", ihre Stimme klang atemlos, als sie den Namen dieses tödlichen Gifts aussprach. Hecktisch raffte sich die blonde Elbe auf und erteilte einigen ihrer anderen Galadhrim Befehle.  
  
Zwei ergriffen Haldir und zogen ihn weg, er würde wahrscheinlich die nächste Zeit im Kerker nächtigen, dachte Karet mit einer gewissen, grimmigen Freude.  
  
Celebfindel trat in den Kreis und nahm Goriell wortlos auf seine Arme, die einzige Gefühlsregung, die er zeigte, war ein vernichtender Blick in Richtung des zweiten Duellisten, der mit seinen ehemaligen Untergebenen, denn Galadriell hatte ihm die Befehlsgewalt entzogen, debattierte.  
  
Legolas stand nur da. Er konnte sich nicht rühren, sein Körper schien taub, sein Kopf lehr.  
  
Erst eine sanfte Berührung an seiner Schulter liess ihn wieder in die Wirklichkeit zurückkehren.  
  
"Legolas? Ich möchte gerne mit dir sprechen, mein Sohn.", Thranduils Stimme hatte einen sanften Ton und Legolas liess sich bereitwillig von ihm in die Königlichen Gemächer führen.  


* * *

  
"Stimmt das, was Lady Daeiellwen sagte? Du und Haldir?", sie hatten auf dem Boden vor dem Kamin Platz genommen, nun sassen sie einander gegenüber, zwischen ihnen zwei Kristallkelche und eine Karaffe mit Wein.  
  
Legolas sass zusammengekauert vor seinem Vater und starrte gedankenverloren in die Flammen.  
  
"Ja, es stimmt, Vater.", gab er dann schliesslich zu.  
  
"Warum? Warum hast du das getan? Du wirst in 8 Wochen heiraten, mein Sohn.", nur ein Hauch der Anklage lag in der Stimme des Königs, denn er glaubte zu wissen, was grade mit seinem Sohn geschah.  
  
Ein Schatten war dabei sich seiner Seele zu bemächtigen und das wollte der ältere Düsterwaldelb dringend verhindern.  
  
"Ich weiss es nicht!", log der Sohn.  
  
"Das ist nicht wahr und du weisst es! Es hat etwas mit Daeiellwen zu tun, nicht wahr?", Thranduil streckte seine Hand aus und hob das Kinn seines Sohnes in seine Richtung, so dass dieser ihn ansehen musste.  
  
"Ich, ... ich kann Myryam nicht heiraten, Vater, das ...", eine Träne rollte über die makellose Haut seiner Wange. Legolas holte tief Luft, bevor er weitersprach, "das würde mich töten.", wieder wandte er seinen Kopf dem Feuer zu.  
  
"Ich möchte dir etwas erzählen, mein Sohn, und zwar die Legende der Drachenreiter, damit du besser verstehst, was ich dir eigentlich sagen möchte.", der König goss beide Kelche voll mit dem süssen Wein, gab einem seinem Sohn und nahm dann einen Schluck aus seinem eigenen. "Vor langer Zeit, als die Welt noch jung war, da schufen die Valar den ersten Drachen, Gor, der Schatten. Ein prächtiges Tier, mit einem scharfen Verstand. Lange wandelte er allein mit den Valar in dieser Welt, bis die Elben kamen.  
  
Gor war neugierig, als er von diesem neuen Volk hörte und begab sich auf die Suche nach einem von ihnen.  
  
In einem Wald, an einer Quelle dann traf er auf die schöne Caladiell, und er verliebte sich in sie.  
  
Er kam jeden Tag an diese Stelle, wo er sie das erste mal gesehen hatte, und immer war sie auch da.  
  
Eines Tages entschied Caladiell in dieser Quelle zu baden, und als Gor das sah, konnte er nicht mehr anders, er wollte dieses Wesen ansprechen.  
  
Doch als er sich der Quelle näherte, erblickte er in dem klaren Wasser sein Gesicht.  
  
Er fand sich plötzlich unendlich hässlich und zog sich zurück.  
  
Manwe selbst stieg kurze Zeit später zu ihm herab und fragte, warum er nicht mehr auf der Welt wandle und sich nur in seinen Bergen verstecke und Gor antwortete, dass er eine vom schönen Volke begehre.  
  
Der Oberste der Valar verstand seinen Schützling und gab ihm die Fähigkeit seinen Körper zu wandeln, von seiner Drachengestalt in die eines Elben, wie es ihm beliebte.  
  
Und mit seiner neuen Gabe ging Gor zurück zu der Quelle.  
  
Caladiell war wie jeden Tag wieder hier her gekommen, und als Gor sie sah, wie sie da sass und mit dem Wasser spielte, nahm er die Gestalt eines grossen, dunkelhaarigen Elben an.  
  
'Was macht ihr hier draussen, so allein, schönes Kind?', fragte er.  
  
'Wer seit ihr?', gab Caladiell, die Lichttochter ängstlich zurück, doch als sie in seine unergründlich tiefen Augen blickte, verliebte sie sich in den Fremden Elben.  
  
'Ich bin Dae, der Schatten. Und ihr seit Caladiell, nicht wahr?'  
  
'Woher kennt ihr mich? Ich habe euch noch nie gesehen.'  
  
'Man erzählt sich viel über eure Schönheit.'  
  
Sie sprachen noch bsi in die späte Nacht, und Caladiell merkte, dass sie diese schwarzen Augen immer mehr in den Bann zogen.  
  
Sie liebten sich dann, der Legende nach, um Mitternacht im Licht des Vollmondes, und als es vollzogen war, weinte Gor.  
  
Er hatte nun, was er wollte, aber es war nicht der rechte Weg, dass wusste er.  
  
Eine seiner Tränen fiel in Caladiells Nabel und dort blieb sie, und sie verwandelte sich in einen wunderschönen Stein.  
  
Dieser Stein existiert auch heute noch, du hast ihn sicherlich gesehen.  
  
Daeiellwen trägt ihn um den Hals.  
  
Nur eine wahre Nachkomme Gors kann diesen Stein unbeschadet berühren, jedem anderen versengt er die Haut.  
  
Das war das erste Zeichen, dass mich annehmen liess, dass sie das Kind des Feuers ist.  
  
Doch dass sie die selbe Fähigkeit, wie Gor besitzt, ihre Gestalt nach belieben vom einen ins andere zu wandeln, liess auch den letzten Zweifel schmelzen.  
  
Daeiellwen ist Nya Naúrhén, das Feruerkind.  
  
Sie ist die wahre Herrin der Drachenreiter.", damit schloss Thranduil seinen Vortrag fürs erste und liess seinem Sohn Zeit zu verstehen.  
  
Als dieser jedoch nichts sagte, sonder nur weiter gradeaus ins Feuer starrte, fuhr der König fort: "Bei deiner Geburt wurde eine Profezeihung gemacht. Du solltest an der Seite des Kindes des Feuers über die Drachenkinder herrschen."  
  
Der Kopf des Königssohnes ruckte herum, und er blickte seinen Vater aus weit aufgerissenen Augen an.  
  
"Dann ist Nya meine Rechtmässige Braut?", in seiner Stimme schwang genau soviel Freude wie Unglauben mit, doch als sein Vater lächelnd nickte sprang Legolas auf und umarmte seinen Vater.  
  
Doch kurz danach wurde er wieder ernst.  
  
"Sie schwebt in Gefahr, ich muss zu ihr!", und damit war er auch schon aus der Tür verschwunden.  
  
Ja, es hatte lange gedauert, bis Thranduil diese Profezeihung verstanden hatte, vieleicht zu lange.  


* * *

  
So, ich lege jetzt mal für kurze Zeit eine Pause ein.  
  
Was allerdings nicht für euch gillt, denn REVIEWS sind gefragt. Andernfalls war das das allerletzte Kapitel, was ihr überhaupt von mir gelesen habt. (Dann setzte ich auch meine anderen Serien ab!) Jaja, schon wieder Erpressung ich weiss!  
  
Aber wie bereits gesagt, es wirkt! *grins*  
  
Auf bald,  
eure Liloe Waldkind 


	19. Trauer

So, das kurze, aber endlos traurige 19. Kapitel (Wenn ich so weitermache, oder auch nur ansatzweise alle meine Ideen umsetze knacke ich die 30er Grenze an Kapiteln).  
  
Ich frage mich, ob das nicht langsam langweilig wird und ihr die Nase von Nya, Karet, Lego und Co. voll habt (zumindest aus meiner Feder, äh, Tastatur)  
  
Naja, wenn ihr weiterlesen wollt, dann solltet ihr eine Menge Reviews mit guten Gründen abgeben, ansonsten, Streike ich! *grummel*  
  
Viele liebe Knuddels und Bussis an meine Betas, vor allem an Jana, danke für die Unterstützung.  
  
Und natürlch auch danke an alle Reviewer *freutsichimmernochwieeinschnitzelüberdievielenliebenreviews*  
  
@Lady-of_Gondor: Dass grade du meine Geschichte so gut findest ehrt mich sehr, bei deinem Talent.  
  
@Shelley&all Haldir-Fans: Im Grunde hab ich nix gegen Haldir, im Gegenteil, (hätte Peter Jackson dafür lynchen können, dass er ihn im Film hat sterben lassen) aber irgendwer musste halt der böse sein, und er bot sich einfach an.   
  
@Lessien: Ja, aber nicht lange! *grins* Tja, dieses 'Biest' weigert sich einfach zu sterben!*schulterzuck*  
  
So jetzt aber genug mit dem Gesülze und zurück zur Story.  
  
Tada, ich präsentiere: Das 19. Kapitel - Trauer:  


* * *

  
Legolas stiess die Türen zu den Räumen der Heiler mit mehr Kraft als nötig auf und ging schnellen Schrittes direkt auf seinen Bruder zu, der vor der Tür des eigentlichen Behandlungsraumes auf und ab lief.  
  
"Cel, wie..., wie geht es ihr?", seine Kehle war wie zugeschnürt.  
  
"Ich weiss es nicht, Celeborn hat mich rausgeschickt, er sagte, dass ich nichts tun könne, aber dich solle ich direkt hineinschicken, sobald du hier auftauchst.", auch Celebfindel schien Schwierigkeiten zu haben, zu sprechen.  
  
"Ich? Aber warum grade ich?", der jüngere Prinz blinzelte und schüttelte andeutungsweise den Kopf.  
  
"Ich habe keine Ahnung, Bruder, geh einfach, der Lord legte viel Gewicht in seine Worte, also scheint es wichtig zu sein. Geh hinein!", forderte der grössere, silberblonde Elb.  
  
Legolas betrat zögernd den Raum.  
  
Auf einem Bett lag Nya, sie sah friedlich aus, (A/N Ich werde jetzt sicher nicht schreiben, 'fast als würde sie schlafen' nie im Leben!!!) allerdings verriet ihre unnatürlich bläuliche Haut, dass sie nicht nur schlief, sonder an der Schwelle des Todes stand.  
  
Hinter dem Bett sassen der Lord und die Lady des Goldenen Waldes und blickten zu dem Neuankömmling hinüber.  
  
Mit zitternden Knien bewegte sich der Prinz auf das Bett zu.  
  
Er sah, dass Nyas Körper nur mit einem dünnen Tuch begedeckt war und so konnte er auch den blütenweissen Verband entdecken, der sich um ihren zarten Oberkörper wandt.  
  
Legolas entdeckte getrocknetes Blut in ihrem Mundwinkel und ihr Gesicht wirkte ein wenig aufgedunsen. Sie sah so krank aus.  
  
"Sie wird sterben, nicht wahr?", fragte der junge Prinz mit heiserer Stimme.  
  
"Ja.", antwortete der Herr der Goldenen Waldes schlicht, griff nach einer Schale mit kaltem Wasser und tauchte einen Lappen hinen. Damit wischte er der Sterbenden über das fieberheisse Gesicht, faltete den Lappen und legte ihn auf ihre Stirn.  
  
Dann ergriff er die Hand seiner Frau und verliess würdevoll, ohne ein weiteres Wort den Raum. Sie konnten ohnehin nichtsmehr tun.  
  
"Nya, hörst du mich?", er wusste, dass es sinnlos war, und trotzdem sprach er mit ihr, während die Tränen sich einen Weg zu seinen schönen Augen bahnten.  
  
"Bevor du gehst, sollst du wissen, dass ich dir vergebe. Ich vergebe dir, dass du mit meinem Bruder ...", an dieser Stelle versagte seine Stimme, "Ich liebe dich!", flüsterte er, bevor er über ihrem fiebernden Körper zusammenbrach.  
  
Jedoch liess ihn eine sanfte Berührung aufschrecken.  
  
Er blickte sich um doch niemand war da, dann erst bemerkte er, dass Nya ihre Augen geöffnet hatte.  
  
"Ich ... vergebe ... dir ... auch!", keuchte sie, "Ich ... liebe ... dich ... mein ... Prinz."  
  
Ihre Augen waren blutunterlaufen und ihre Stimme war nur noch ein brüchiges Keuchen, nach jedem Wort von ihrem rasselnden Atem unterbrochen.  
  
Es bereitete dem Prinzen fast körperliche Schmerzen, die Frau, die er liebte so zu sehen.  
  
Er beugte sich zu ihr herunter, ein letztes mal, wollte er sie küssen, der erste und letzte Kuss, obwohl ich sie schon so oft küsste, dachte er mit grimmiger Ironie.  
  
Seine Lippen berührten ihre, und er glaubte zu verbrennen, nicht nur an ihrer Körpertemperatur, es war wie eine Feuerwalze, die allesverzehrend durch seinen Körper schoss.  
  
Plötzlich war ein leises Klick zu hören, und Legolas sah sich nach der Ursache um.  
  
Er bemerkte gleichzeitig den zerbochenen Stein, dessen Splitter jetzt in der kleinen Vertiefung ihres Halses lagen und ihre gebrochenen Augen.  
  
Seine ewiige Liebe war vergangen, bevor sie auch nur begonnen hatte.  


* * *

  
Noch lange stand er an ihrem Sterbebett, einfach gradeaus ins Nichts starrend, ohne etwas wahrzunehmen.  
  
"Prinz Legolas?", es war Karets Stimme, aber sie klang so anders.  
  
Nicht mehr nach dem stolzen Krieger, der er war, er hatte geweint, das konnte der Sindar deutlich hören.  
  
Er spürte eine zitternde Hand an seiner Schulter, die ihn aus seiner Lethargie holte.  
  
"Es ist vorbei.", sprach er, ohne aufzusehen.  
  
Hinter ihm vernahm er ein erschrecktes Keuchen und er wandte sich zu dem Neuankömmling um.  
  
Dieser starrte jedoch nur auf Nyas Leiche.  
  
Nein, das war nicht ganz richtig, er starrte auf den zerbrochenen Stein.  
  
"Selbst Gor weint um seine Enkelin.", ohne sich dessen richtig bewusst zu sein, sprach er diese Worte.  
  
"Ja.", erwiederte der Leibwächter und ging an dem Sindar-Prinzen vorbei, um seiner Freundin die letzte Ehre zu erweisen.  
  
Vor ihrem Bett blieb er stehen, senkte den Kopf und murmelte etwas in seiner Muttersprache, bevor er sich herabbeugte und sie auf die Stirn küsste.  


* * *

  
So, mal sehen, wie es weitergeht.  
  
Ich muss mir jetzt was ausdenken, damit das BIEST (wie sie mal jemand bezeichnete) wiederkommt, ich kann doch Legolas nicht den Schatten überlassen!  
  
Und irgendwie glaube ich nicht, dass ich ihn mit Haldir abspeisen kann, oder Lego?  
  
Lego: *sichandenkopftipp*  
  
Mist, wusst ichs doch!  
  
Ach ja, genau, was wird aus Haldir (+ von hinten ist eine gedämpfte Stimme zu vernehmen + Lego: 'Psychopath!'), da muss ich mir auch noch was überlegen!  
  
Also, euch allen eine schöne Woche, und immer brav Feedback geben.  
  
Auf bald,  
eure Liloe Waldkind 


	20. Kälte

So, hier ist Kapitel 20, *ganzstolzaufsichist* Leider musste ich das Genre der Story ändern, das is ja wohl keine Romance/Fantasy mehr, das geht so mehr in die Drama Richtung.  
  
Diese wundervollen Charaktere (Bis auf die Drachenreiter und alles was damit zu tun hat) gehören natürlich J.R.R Tolkien und mir bleibt nur die Idee.  
  
Dieses Kapitel ist nicht ganz so gut, wie das vorangegangene, aber ich hoffe es gefällt trotzdem.  


* * *

"WAS?", die Stimme Oveons schallte laut durch die Gänge des Düsterwaldschlosses. "Das, ... das kann einfach nicht sein. Karet, ...", der einst stolze Statthalter der Drachenreiter sass zusammengekauert in einem Sessel und starrte zu seinem Leibwächter, der ihm eben die Nachricht vom Tod seiner Heerführerin und Stieftochter überbracht hatte.  
  
"Wollt ihr ihr nicht die letzte Ehre erweisen?", fragte Karet mit belegter Stimme, eigentlich nur, um diese Stille zu durchbrechen.  
  
Oveon stand auf, strich seine Kleidung glatt und atmete tief durch. "Ja, ich sollte wohl gehen.", seine Stimme klang matt und ausgelaugt.  


* * *

  
Legolas griff nach den Splittern des Kristalls, die noch immer auf ihrem Hals lagen.  
  
Doch als er den ersten berührte, zuckte seine Hand zurück. Er blickte auf seine Finger, die immernoch schmerzten, als habe er ins Feuer gegriffen, und tatsächlich sah man dort rote Brandblasen.  
  
"Grosser Gor, ich flehe euch an, lasst mich diesen Stein an mich nehmen. Er ist doch das einzige, was mir von ihr geblieben ist.", wieder ströhmten heisse Tränen über seine Wangen und hinab auf ihren toten Körper.  
  
"Prinz Legolas?", es war die Stimme des Drachenkönigs, doch sie klang nicht mehr so fröhlich wie am Mittag. Ein schmerzlicher Unterton hatte sich ihrer bemächtigt.  
  
Der Düsterwald-Prinz drehte sich zu den Neuankömmlingen herum betrachtete sie kurz stumm und trat dann zur Seite, sodass der Leibwächter und der Statthalter an das Sterbebett seiner Geliebten treten konnten.  
  
Der ältere der beiden Menschen war an das Bett herangetreten, während Karet seinen Platz neben Legolas gefunden hatte. Sanft, fast zärtlich strich er ihr über das ebenmässige Gesicht und hauchte ihren Namen: "Nya!"  
  
Dann sprach er melodisch klingende Worte in seiner Muttersprache.  
  
"Du solltest unsere Erlösung sein, doch nun, wurdest du erlöst...", flüsterte Karet, offenbar war das die Übersetzung der Worte, die Oveon sprach, "...die Prophezeiung hat sich nicht erfüllt, doch hoffe ich, du findest nun deine Erfüllung."  
  
"Von welcher Prophezeiung spricht er?", flüsterte Legolas dem neben ihm Stehenden zu.  
  
"Einst, als Nya geboren wurde, sprach eine weise Frau eine Prophezeiung. Nya, das Kind des Feuers sollte die Verbindung zwischen Feuer und Wasser eingehen. Sie sollte einen der Prinzen des Wasservolkes heiraten.", er sah den Sindar-Prinzen mit einem gequälten Lächeln an, "Aber stattdessen, verliebte sie sich in euch. Und laut der Prophezeiung heisst es, dass sie sich zwischen ihrem Drachen und einem Mann entscheiden muss, sollte sie einen anderen, als den Wasserprinzen wählen."  
  
"Wasserprinz? Was bedeutet das?", Legolas war verwirrt, hatte ihm sein Vater nicht gesagt, laut seiner eigenen Prophezeiung seien Nya und er für einander bestimmt gewesen?  
  
"Das wissen wir bis heute nicht, und werden es wohl auch nie erfahren.", bittere Tränen rannen dem stolzen Krieger die Wangen hinab, und ihm war es nicht möglich ihnen Einhalt zu gebieten.  
  
Noch einmal trat Legolas an das Bett der Verstorbenen und langte nach den Kristallen, doch Oveons Hand hielt ihn davon ab.  
  
"Nicht, es wird eure Haut versengen.", flüsterte er, als habe er Angst, Nya aus einem leichten Schlaf zu wecken, doch sie würde nie mehr erwachen, nie mehr!  
  
"Das macht mir nichts, mein Herz ist schon versengt, meine Seele nähert sich den Schatten, der Schmerz hat nichts mehr zu bedeuten, für mich.", mit diesen Worten löste er sein Handgelenk aus der Umklammerung des Statthalters und griff nach den Splittern.  
  
Ohne Schmerzen konnte er die kleinen Kristalle aufheben. Oveon und Karet starrten ihn an, ungläubig.  
  
Ohne ein weiteres Wort verliess er den Raum. Seine Gedanken schienen sich zu überschlagen.  
  
Hatte sein Vater ihn angelogen? Welche der Prophezeiungen stimmte nicht? Und was noch wichtiger war, warum konnte er nun die Splitter tragen.  
  
Gnadenlose Verwirrung überkam ihn und raubte ihm für den Moment jeden klaren Gedanken.  
  
'Du machst dir Sorgen um ein Stückchen zerbrochenen Kristalls!', spottete eine Stimme in ihm, 'Und grade erst hast du deine Geliebte verloren!'  
  
Er blieb stehen, unfähig sich noch weiter zu bewegen, sein Atem beschleunigte sich und seine Beine wollten unter ihm nachgeben.  
  
"Nya!", flüsterte er gegen die Dunkelheit der Nacht, die sich auch hier in die Gänge des Schlosses gestohlen hatte. "Warum?"  
  
Plötzlich glaubte er, zu spüren wie eine Woge der Kälte sein Herz ergriff und sich erbarmungslos in ihm ausbretete.  
  


* * *

  
So, ende für heute!  
  
Ich habe in den letzten Tagen schwer an meinen Storys geschafft und nun hab ich mir eine kleine Pause verdient.  
  
Aber ihr reviewt ganz brav, sonst setz ich mich als FF-Autor zu ruhe und geniesse meine (nicht vorhandene) Rente! *grins* 


	21. Verrat

So, dieses ist Kapitel 21. Ursprünglich hätte alles ganz anders laufen sollen, doch dann hat sich meine böse Seite durchgesetzt und Haldir zum Bösen gemacht. Allerdings konnte ich das meinem Lieblingswerwolf nicht antun und habe versucht, indem ich noch mehr Verwirrungen in die Geschichte bringe, das ganze glimpflich für unseren Lieblingsgaladrim ausgehen zu lassen.  
  
Dafür tritt aber in diesem Kapitel eine uns zwar bereits bekannte aber bis Dato mehr im Hintergrund stehende Person in Aktion.  
  
Ich hoffe dass euch das Kapitel gefällt und ich Shelley mit der Rettung von Haldirs Ehre ein hübsches Osterfest beschehrt habe.  
  
Mir gehört natürlich immernochnix, aber das wisst ihr ja bereits!  
  
@Shelley: Gucki, was ich mit Haldir gemacht hab! So, und jetzt hör auf zu kurren und ab ins Körbchen!  
  
@Lady-of-Gondor: Das war natürlich durchschaubar. Aber eben nur für den Leser, mein liebes Legsilein und Co. lass ich da noch ein bisschen im Dunkeln tappen. Jetzt müssen nämlich erstmal ganz andere Rätsel gelöst werden.  
  
@all: Ich wünsche euch ein frohes und vor allem geruhsames Osterfest und schöne, sonnige Feiertage.  
  
Mann, war ich heute mal wieder geschwätzig, aber jetzt gehts endlich los!  


* * *

  
Die Nachricht schallte durch das Schloss:  
  
_Daeiellwen ist tot! Daeiellwen ist tot! Daeiellwen ist tot!_  
  
Und nichts hätte ihre Laune mehr heben können. Denn nun war ihr der Thron sicher.  
  
Der Thron und der Prinz!  
  
Ein Lächeln legte sich über ihre Lippen. Es hatte also gewirkt.  
  
Beinahe hatte sie schon nicht mehr an die Wirkung des Trankes geglaubt, doch er hatte es tatsächlich getan. Der lórische Elb hatte den vergifteten Dolch benutzt, den sie ihm gegeben hatte und nun war dieses Wechselbalg endlich tot und die Herrschaft der Statthalter für ewig gesichert.  
  
Ihr ganzes Leben lang hatte sie mit dem Wissen leben müssen, dass sie den Thron höchst wahrscheinlich noch nciht einmal besteigen würde, denn ihre sogenannte Stiefschwester, dieses Monster, war die rechtmässige Erbin Gors.  
  
Doch gab es Vorschriften, die besagten, dass es immer ein Herrscherpaar sein musste und solange dieser geheimnissvolle 'Wasserprinz' nicht gefunden war, würde Nya den Thron nicht zurück haben wollen, viel zu wichtig war ihr dieses stinkende Drachenvieh, dass sie selbst als ihre Freundin bezeichnete.  
  
Die junge Frau gab einen Laut des Missfallens von sich. Zum einen aus der Tatsache heraus, dass sie diese fliegende Pest, die ihre 'Schwester' als Drachen bezeichnete, hasste und zum anderen, weil ein Klopfen an der Tür sie aus ihren Gedanken riss.  
  
"Ja?", rief sie.  
  
Die Tür öffnete sich und ihr persöhnlicher Diener trat ein.  
  
"MyLady Myryam?", er verbeugte sich vor seiner Herrin und als diese ihm bedeutete vortzufahren, setzte er erneut an mit leicht zitternder Stimme zu sprechen, "Euer Vater möchte mit euch sprechen, es geht um die Hochzeit."  
  
Oh, verdammt. Er wollte die Hochzeit doch nicht etwa absagen? Das durfte nicht geschehen.  
  
"Worum geht es genau, weisst du das?", fragte sie in dem üblichen harrsch-herrischen Ton, mit dem sie ihren Untergebenen jedes mal klar machte, wie wenig sie für sie wert waren.  
  
"Ich glaube, er möchte wissen, ob ihr die Hochzeit trotz des Verlustes eurer Stiefschwester stattfinden lassen wollt.", antwortete der Diener artig, weiterhin auf einen Punkt irgendwo kurz über ihrer linken Schulter starrend.  
  
Myryam stiess einen erleichterten Seufzer aus. "Sag ihm, ich komme gleich."  
  
"Ja, MyLady.", damit verschwand der untersetzte junge Mann wieder und die Tochter des Statthalters machte sich daran sich auf das ihr bevorstehende Schauspiel vorzubereiten.  


* * *

  
Zitternd sass er auf der Liege seiner Zelle, die Beine angezogen, mit den Armen umschlungen, den Kopf auf die Knie gestützt und die leuchtend blauen Augen geschlossen.  
  
Was hatte er getan? Was war nur in ihn gefahren?  
  
Er hatte ein unschuldiges Wesen getötet! Nein, noch schlimmer. Er hatte die Frau getötet, die Legolas liebte.  
  
Damit hatte er den Mann, den er mehr liebte als sein eigenes Leben den Schatten überlassen.  
  
Wie hatte er das tun können?  
  
"Haldir?", die Stimme war leise, aber in der kalten Stille der Kerker überdeutlich zu hören. Die Stimme war kalt, kälter als der Stein, an den der Gefangene Elb lehnte.  
  
Die Stimme war so vollkommen anders. Einst hatte sie immer einen warmen Unterton gehabt, so voll Sonnenschein und Lebensfreude. Doch nun war das Feuer in dem Körper des Besuchers erloschen, und Haldir war schuld daran!  
  
Er hatte nicht nur Goriell getötet, nein, damit hatte er auch Legolas´ Todesurteil unterschrieben!  
  
Der Gefangene hob den Kopf, unfähig dem Prinzen in die Augen zu sehen blickte er auf den schmutzigen Zellenboden.  
  
"Ja?", auch seine Worte waren leise.  
  
"Warum?", dieses eine Wort klang wie eine scharfe Anklage in seinen Ohren.  
  
"Ich, ... das frage ich mich auch, Legolas!", antwortete er und immer mehr drückten ihm die Schuldgefühle die Kehle zu.  
  
Sein Gegnüber antwortete nicht und Haldir hob nun den Kopf um ihn anzusehen.  
  
Er sah so grausam schön aus, wie er da stand, kalt wie eine Statue aus Eis, geschaffen nach dem Vorbild eines Gottes.  
  
"Der Dolch...", Legolas brach ab, kurz wendete er den Blick ab und Haldir sah, wie er schwer schluckte. Er kämpfte mit sich. Das war offensichtlich. "Der Dolch, es ist keine Elbenarbeit.", stellte dann der Jüngere fest, mit einer Kälte und Gleichgültigkeit in der Stimme, die Haldir erschreckte.  
  
Der Schatten war also schon dabei von ihm Besitz zu ergreifen. Er musste sie mehr geliebt haben, als der Galadrim es sich auch nur vorstellen konnte.  
  
"Was meinst du damit?"  
  
"Das was ich gesagt habe! Wo hattest du ihn her?", Haldir verstand plötzlich nicht mehr, was der Prinz von ihm wollte. Seine Worte deuteten darauf hin... Nein, er würde ihm nicht glauben.  
  
"Ich weiss es nicht, er war einfach plötzlich da. Und etwas sagte mir, dass ich ihn benutzen sollte."  
  
Ohne ein weiteres Wort verliess der Sindar den Kerker und liess den gefangenen Elbenkrieger verwirrt und traurig zurück.  


* * *

  
"Karet, Karet! Ich brauche eure Hilfe!", er war grade in den Garten gegangen, um seine Trauer und seine Wut mit dem Schwerttraining etwas zu verdrängen, als der junge Prinz zu ihm kam.  
  
"Wobei, mein Prinz?", erwiederte der Drachenkrieger höflich, jedoch etwas überrascht von der Aufgeregtheit des Prinzen.  
  
"Hier!", damit reichte ihm der blonde Elb einen kleinen schlanken Dolch, "Könnt ihr mir dazu etwas sagen?"  
  
Karet betrachtete die Waffe und stellte fest, dass es die Arbeit eines Schmiedes aus seinem Volk war.  
  
"Solch einen kurzdolch tragen bei uns die Frauen gerne. Seht ihr diese geschwungene Parrierstange? Sie hat eigentlich nur den Sinn, damit er nicht verrutscht, wenn er an seinem platz zwischen den Brüsten einer Frau steckt. Keine effektive Waffe, aber man kann einem Angreifer genug Schaden damit zufügen, um entfliehen zu können.", endete er seine Ausführungen.  
  
"Ja, oder man kann damit seinen Duellpartner vergiften!", ein schrecklicher Verdacht war während der Erklärung des Kriegers in dem jungen Prinzen gewachsen und auch Karets Augen weiteten sich in geschockter Erkenntniss.  
  


* * *

  
So, ich hab jetzt so viel zum Anfang gelabert, der Schluss wird kürzer.  
  
Schöne Feiertage und entspannt euch gut!  
  
Liebe Grüsse,  
eure Liloe Waldkind 


	22. Die Umsetzung des Plans

So, jetzt, da ich die Osterfeiertage hinter mir habe konnte ich mich endlich mal wieder meinen Storys widmen.  
  
Für euch gibt es hier ein neues Kapitel und für mich hoffentlich später ein paar Reviews, ja?  
  
Gut, natürlich gehört mir immernoch nichts, was mit Herr der Ringe zu tun hat und ich verdiene auch kein Geld damit!  
  
Jetzt gehts aber weiter, ich will euch ja nicht langweilen!  


* * *

  
Rückblende:  
  
Sie hatte das Schauspiel zwischen ihrem Verlobten und dem fremden Elben, der zusammen mit den Herren Lothlóriens gekommen war durch Zufall beobachtet. Sie war im Garten gewesen und von einer kleinen entlegenen Terrasse aus konnte man, wenn man wollte in das Zimmer des Prinzen spähen.  
  
Sie konnte sehen, wie sich die beiden Elben liebten und fasste einen Entschluss.  
  
Sie musste diesen Mann aus dem Weg räumen, wenn sie den Thron nicht gefärden wollte und sie wusste auch schon, wie sie das tun wollte.  
  
Es war ein perfekter Plan. Sie würde damit zwei Fliegen mit einer Klappe schlagen.  
  
Die inhaftierung dieses Hauptmannes und ... den Tod ihrer Stiefschwester. Nichts konnte besser sein.  
  
Ihre "Schwester" war in diesem Moment keine direkte Bedrohung für ihre Herrschaft, aber sobald dieser Wasserprinz gefunden war, würde sie das sein. Warum also nicht gleich die Gefahr beseitigen?  
  
Mit diesen Gedanken und Träumereien von ihrer zukünftigen Herrschaft über die Drachenkinder durchsuchte sie das alte Buch, dass sie einst von ihrer Mutter bekam, bevor Nya sie umbrachte.  
  
Ja, Nya hatte Myryams Mutter auf dem Gewissen und das würde sie ihr nie verzeihen. Auch die Erklärungen, die Oveon ihr immer gab, dass es nicht Nyas Schuld sei liessen ihren Hass auf dieses Wechselbalg nicht abebben.  
  
"Keryn war selbst schuld, Myryam, das weisst du. Sie hätte nicht alleine von der Gruppe wegreiten sollen.", hatte ihr Vater gesagt.  
  
Aber es war Nyas Aufgabe gewesen, auf die junge Mutter aufzupassen, dass ihr nichts geschah.  
  
Der Drache hatte die Reiterin abgeworfen, den Sturz hatte sie nicht überlebt.  
  
"Ich werde dich rächen, Mutter, und ich werde deinen Wunsch erfüllen, ich werde herrschen.", flüsterte die junge Frau, während ihre schlanken Finger suchend über die alten Seiten des Buches glitten.  
  
Nach Stunden, wie es Myryam schien hatte sie es gefunden, es war einfach, nur den Saft eines Mallornblattes, ein wenig Blausumpfkraut, dass man in ihrer Heimat zuhauf in den Hochmooren fand und einen Tropfen ihres eigenen Blutes, damit würde dieser arrogante Elb jeden ihrer Befehle ausführen, und später, wenn die Wirkung des Trankes nachliess würde er sich an nichts erinnern.  
  
Eine gradezu diebische Freude schlich sich in ihre Brust und sie konnte ein kurzes Lachen nicht unterdrücken.  


* * *

  
In der grossen Halle ereignete sich nur wenig später etwas, das den Plan der jungen Statthalter-Tochter perfekt machte: Haldir ó Lórien forderte Nya zu einem Duell heraus, schon an diesem Abend.  
  
Sollte ihr Triumpf tatsächlich schon so bald kommen?  
  
Nun war alles ganz einfach, den Trank in den Kelch des Hauptmannes und abwarten. Nach dem essen würde sie ihm den Befehl geben kurz mit ihr zu kommen und ihm dann ihren Dolch geben.  
  
Er war vergiftet, denn ansonsten war diese schlichte Waffe nicht tötlich.  
  
Mornlass in dieser Dosis war selbst für einen ausgewachsenen Drachen tötlich und es gab kein Gegenmittel.  
  
Nichts konnte ihr jetzt noch den Tag verderben.  


* * *

  
Sie musste versuchen ruhig zu bleiben, wenn sie nicht auffallen wollte. Also zwang sie sich, sich auf ihr Essen zu konzentrieren, doch konnte sie gelegentliche Seitenblicke auf den Hauptmann nicht vermeiden.  
  
Und so viel ihr auch rechtzeitig auf, wie er sich erhob.  
  
Schnell beendete auch sie ihr Mahl und eilte ihm hinterher.  
  
"Hauptmann? Hauptmann?", rief sie ihm in der Empfangshalle hinterher.  
  
"Ja, MyLady?", antwortete er, während er sich zu ihr herumdrehte. Der Blick seiner intensiven blauen Augen traf sie und sie konnte nun erraten, was Legolas an diesem Elben fand, er war schön.  
  
"Ich habe etwas für euch. Als Glücksbringer für das Duell mit meiner Schwester heute Abend.", sie zog den Dolch aus ihrem Ausschnitt hervor und überreichte ihn dem blonden Mann vor ihr. "Ihr solltet ihn benutzen, wenn ihr gewinnen wollt."  
  
Ohne eine Antwort abzuwarten verschwand sie die Treppe hinauf in ihre Räume.  
  
Von hier aus hatte sie einen Blick in den Garten, sie würde das Duell also in aller Ruhe geniessen können.  
  
Rückblick Ende  
  


* * *

  
So, jetzt ist hoffentlich total klar gestellt, dass unser allerliebster Galadhrim nichts mit diesem "dummen Zwischenfall" zu tun hat sondern selbst das Opfer ist! *zufriedengrins*  
  
Das sollte alle Haldir-Fans zufrieden stellen, oder?  
  
Also ich finde, ich habe mir mit dieser Elben-Rettungsaktion ein paar liebe Reviews verdient, oder?  
  
Liebe Grüsse,  
eure Liloe Waldkind 


	23. Trost Part II

Dieses, 23., Kapitel dreht sich nur um Karet und Êlhên.  
  
Irgendwie hab ich das gefühl, diese Story wird nur noch schlechter. Ich zweifle daran und Reviews kommen auch kaum noch! *tränewegwisch* *schnieff*  
  
Und dann ist das Kapitel auch noch so kurz! *schnieff* Verzeiht mir!  


* * *

  
Langsam und bedächtig näherte sie sich den Tieren, sie waren so riesig, so fremd. Und doch so vertraut.  
  
Dort stand sie, Darien, der Drache von Goriell. Ob sie wusste, was mit ihrer Herrin geschehen war?  
  
Die Elbenprinzessin näherte sich dem still dastehenden Tier. Es blickte in den Himmel und schien nichts um sich herum wahrzunehmen.  
  
"Sie wird Nya bald folgen.", erklang eine weiche männliche Stimme hinter Êlhên, Trauer schwang in ihr mit.  
  
Die Elbe drehte sich zu dem Drachenreiter um, der nun von dem nahestehenden Baum sprang, auf dem er gesessen und das trauernde Tier beobachtet hatte.  
  
"Wieso, Karet?", fragte sie, ohne sich selbst wirklich bewusst zu sein, nach was sie fragte.  
  
"Die beiden sind untrennbar verbunden, stirbt der eine, stirbt auch der andere.", er lächelte traurig und ging auf die schöne Elbe zu. "Ich weiss, dass auch euer Bruder folgen wird, es ist nur eine Frage der Zeit!"  
  
"Ja", entgegnete Êlhên heiser. Tränen bahnten sich den Weg von ihren blauen Augen über ihre blassen Wangen.  
  
Karet blickte gebannt auf die silbernen Tränen auf ihrem Gesicht, während er, ohne es selbst zu merken die Hand danach ausstreckte. Sie zuckte bei seiner Berührung zusammen, entzog sich jedoch nicht seiner liebkosenden Hand, im Gegenteil, sie drängte ihre Wange in seine Handfläche.  
  
Sie war diejenige, die die wenigen Handbreit zwischen ihnen schloss und sich gegen seine Brust schmiegte. Seine starken Arme umfingen ihren schmalen zitternden Körper und gaben ihr ein klein wenig Halt.  
  
"Sssch, nicht weinen, Prinzessin, nicht weinen!", er streichelte ihr Haar und presste sie noch ein Stück näher an sich. Sein Herz klopfte so schnell und laut, dass er dachte sie müsse es hören, doch wenn sie es bemerkte, so sagte sie nichts.  
  
Êlhên konnte nicht glauben, was grade geschah, Karet hielt sie im Arm und tröstete sie. Es war ein wundervolles Gefühl, als er sie noch näher zog und seine weiche Stimme ihr einen Schauer über den Rücken jagte.  
  
"Du darfst diesem Hauptmann nicht böse sein.", flüsterte er ihr ins Ohr, sie sollte wissen, wer Nya und damit indirekt auch ihren Bruder auf dem Gewissen hatte.  
  
"Wie meinst du das?", ruckartig blickte sie nach oben in sein Gesicht, ohne sich von ihm zu lösen. Seine Augen hatten eine dunkelviolette Farbe angenommen.  
  
"Ja, er war es nicht.", er hielt kurz inne, "Nun, es war sein Körper, aber gelenkt von einem fremden Geist.", er blickte starr grade aus, ohne jedoch die Umarmung um die Prinzessin zu lösen.  
  
"Dann ist es war? Dann war es Myryam?", Karet stiess sie ein kleines Stück von sich, und blickte sie ernst an.  
  
"Woher weisst du das?"  
  
"Ich kann sehen, Karet, ich habe das zweite Gesicht.", sie blickte kurz zum Himmel und dann fokussierte sich ihr Blick wieder auf den Drachereiter. "Ich konnte sehen, wie sie Nya umbringt, doch als dieses Duell zwischen Haldir und Nya stattfand glaubte ich, meine Vision hätte mich getrogen."  
  
"Dann weisst du, wie, ... wie sich die Geschichte entwickelt?", sein Atem beschleunigte sich vor Aufregung, und er blickte sie intensiv an.  
  
"Nun, ... ja. Ich weiss etwas, nicht alles, aber etwas. Es ist alles so unklar. ICh sehe Myryam, wie sie Nya tötet und ich sehe, wie Nya stirbt und ...", sie brach ab und ihr Blick schien durch Karet hindurch zu gehen.  
  
"Und was, Êlhên?", er versuchte ihren Blick zu fangen, doch es gelang ihm nicht.  
  
"Und ich sah, wie sie wiederaufersteht!", erwiederte die Elbe mit tonloser Stimme.  


* * *

  
Hier am Ende muss ich mal wieder Jana danken, die es geschafft hat, dass ich weiterschreibe! Ich hatte, nachdem ich mir dieses Kapitel nocheinmal im fertigen Stadium durchgelesen habe einfach keine Lust mehr, das kam mir alles sooooo blöd vor, aber mein Janalein hat mich wieder aufgemuntert und nun finde ich mich wieder, wie ich schon wieder an einem neuen Kapitel arbeite.  
  
@Shelley: Ich werde nichts böses mehr mit deinem Haldir anstellen, keine Sorge, ich werde ihn noch ein bissi schmoren lassen und dann wird er ganz heldenhaft! (Also wenn ich mir da kein Date mit dem Werwolf verdient hab, weiss ich auch nciht! *grins* murmeltVieleicht sollte ich mal eine Haldir story schreiben???/murmelt)  
  
@Lady-of-Gondor: Eigentlich hätte Haldir ja böse sein sollen, aber dann kam da so jemand, der mir angedroht hat, mich zu rupfen, wenn ich das wirklich schreibe *bösen seitenblick auf shelley* unn nu isser halt wieder der gute, nur ein ganz klein bisschen fiese Haldir!  
  
So, euch allen wünsche ich noch zwei schöne Arbeitstage und einen wunderschönen ersten Mai.  
  
Liebe Grüsse,  
eure Liloe Waldkind  
  
P.S. Jana kann mich nicht ewig bei Laune halten, also entlastet sie ein bisschen und reviewt mir, ja? *ganz lieb schaut* 


	24. Der Tanz

So, hier ist das 24. Kapitel meiner Story Träumende.  
  
@Leahna: Ich hab dir ja schonmal gesagt, dass ich die Leutchen nicht so schnell gehen lassen werde. *grins*  
  
@Lady-of-Gondor: *ganz klein wird* ist ja schon gut, bitte nicht schimpfen! Ich sags nie wieder!  
  
@Lilly: So, kleine Lilly! Hier ist das neuste Kapitel, ich hoffe ich hab dich glücklich gemacht und du kannst deinen momentanen Stress ein bisschen vergessen! Dir ein gaaaaanz dickes Knuddel und hoffentlich sehen wir uns bald mal wieder zur Nachhilfe*zwinker*! *grins*  
  
@Tanlaith: Und ich glaube, dass du mit deiner Vermutung gar nicht so falsch liegst! ;-)  
  
@Jana: Dir wie immer ein dickes Knuddel und danke für die Unterstützung!  


* * *

  
Rückblick:  
  
Die Gruppe Drachenreiter unter Nyas Führung hatte es geschafft die marodierenden Orkbanden aus dem Gebiet der Drachenkinder zu vertreiben und nun fand ein Fest statt, ein Fest zu ihren Ehren.  
  
Karet sass zusammen mit Krow und Jeyka, zwei der jüngeren Reiter in einer Ecke des Raumes und unterhielten sich, als plötzlich die Musik einsetzte.  
  
Ein langsamer, fast trauriger Rythmus, gespielt von Fidel, Harfe, Flöte, Trommel und Tamburin.  
  
In der Mitte des Saales hatte sich ein Kreis gebildet, den jetzt mehrere junge Frauen mit Kerzen einrahmten.  
  
Karets Lächeln wurde breiter und er schubste seine jungen Freunde an.  
  
Krow blickte nur verwundert mit zusammengezogenen Augenbrauen und Jeyka rief leise und begeistert: "Sie wird wirklich für uns tanzen?"  
  
Karet nickte und seine, nun leuchtend blauen Augen folgten einer in einen weiten Kaftan aus schwarzer Seide gehüllten Gestalt, die anmutig über den glatten Holzboden der Halle zu schweben schien.  
  
Jeder ihrer Schritte klirrte leise und auf den Handflächen trug sie zwei Kerzen.  
  
Die Gestalt betrat den Kreis durch einen kleinen Durchgang im Kerzenring und schloss diesen dann mit ihren zwei Kerzen.  
  
Fast wie von Zauberhand erloschen beinahe alle anderen Kerzen, ausser die des Kreises, in dem sich die schwarze Gestalt hingekniet hatte.  
  
Der Rythmus wurde schneller und die hellen "Pling"s silberner Schellen und Glöckchen mischte sich zu den anderen Instrumenten, während sich die Gestalt, immernoch auf dem Boden knieend, rythmisch bewegte.  
  
Langsam erhob sie sich mit schlangengleichen Bewegungen und schälte sich gleichzeitig aus dem weiten Seidenkaftan.  
  
Die ganze Halle schien die Luft anzuhalten, als sie in der anmutigen Tänzerin die hartgesottene Kämpferin und Anführerin der Drachenreiter erkannten.  
  
Sie trug ein weites Kleid aus beinahe durchsichtiger blauschimmernder Seide, das jede ihrer Bewegungen verdeutlichte.  
  
Lange weitausgestellte Ärmel zogen schimmernde Bögen in der Luft, wenn sie ihre Arme bewegte und der Stoff zog jeden einzelnen Hüftschwung nach.  
  
Im Takt der Musik schlug sie die Silberschellen an ihren schlanken Fingern aneinander und bewegte die Hände mit anmutiger Eleganz.  
  
Der Takt verschnellerte sich und auch Nya begann sich schneller zu bewegen.  
  
Ihre Hüften schienen sich unabhängig vom Rest ihres Körpers zu bewegen, denn währen ihr Oberkörper aufrecht blieb bewegten sie sich in kleineren und grösseren Kreisen, die einem Mann die Sinne schwinden lassen konnte, allein von der vorstellung, was sie mit diesen Hüften noch alles anstellen konnte. Und doch bildete alles eine harmonische, perfekte Einheit.  
  
Die Haut schimmerte golden im Kerzenschein und ihr Körper schien sich mit den Wellen der immer schneller werdenden Musik zu bewegen.  
  
Karet wusste, dass sie da grade einen ganz eigenen Zauber webte. Sie hatte nicht nur die Macht über die Drachen, sondern auch über das Feuer, vor allem jenes, welches in den Herzen der Menschen brannte.  
  
Und sie wusste die Magie der Musik einzufangen und zu ihrem ganz eigenen Zauber zu verweben, der alle sprachlos und verzaubert zurücklassen würde.  
  
Je schneller sie sich bewegte, desto höher schienen die Flammen der Kerzen zu brennen und das Flimmern der Luft über dem Feuer lies sie noch unwirklicher wirken.  
  
Jeder der Anwesenden vergass, wer die Tänzerin eigentlich war und hatte das Gefühl, dass sie nur für ihn tanzte, sich nur für ihn in diesem aufreizenden Tanz bewegte.  
  
Es war eine lange weile her, seit Karet sie das letzte mal hatte tanzen sehen, damals war Dariens erstes Junges geschlüpft und Nya hatte nur für die beiden Drachen getanzt, doch für wen tanzte sie jetzt?  
  
Die Musik und damit der Tanz endete in einem Wirbel aus hellen Glockenklängen, verursacht durch Nyas Schellen und Glöckchen und den Tamburinen.  
  
Der schweissnasse, glänzende Körper der Drachenfrau schien sich in einem Durcheinander aus blauer Seide zusammenzufalten und kam dann mit dem letzten klingen der Musik am Boden zur Ruhe, die Beine leicht gespreizt und ihr Oberkörper nach vorn auf den Boden gepresst.  
  
Karet sprang auf, um seiner Freundin die aufwartung zu machen, das war Tradition.  
  
Eine Tänzerin war immer sehr begehrt und es war eine Ehre den restlichen Abend nach ihrem Tanz mit ihr zu verbringen.  
  
"Ich grüsse euch, schöne Zeradhe.", sprach er die formelle Grussformel.  
  
"Ich grüsse auch euch, edler Herr.", gab sie die traditionelle Antwort und damit auch gleichzeitig ihre Einwilligung mit ihm den Abend zu verbringen.  
  
Sie griff nach ihrem Kaftan, warf ihn über und griff dann nach dem ihr angebotenen Arm.  
  
Sie schritt still neben Karet her, bis sie den Platz erreicht hatten, an dem noch immer Krow und Jeyka sassen.  
  
"Eure Vorstellung war grossartig, Goriell.", begeisterte sich Jeyka, eine junge Frau mit weissblondem Haar und eisgrauen Augen.  
  
"Danke!", erwiederte Nya lachend und griff nach der Karaffe Met, die auf dem Tisch stand. Sie goss ein wenig der honiggoldenen Flüssigkeit in einen Becher und trank einen kräftigen Schluck.  
  
Krow sagte schon die ganze Zeit nichts, ihm schien Nyas Anwesenheit unangenehm zu sein.  
  
Diese Vermutung bestätigte sich kurz später als er sich zaghaft und doch bestimmt vom Tisch entfernte, die wiederwilige Jeyka im Schlepptau.  
  
Nya schien an diesem Abend so glücklich wie lange nicht mehr, und das wirkte sich auch auf Karet aus. Ihr Lachen erleichterte sein Herz und ihre fröhliche Stimmung riss ihn mit, ebenso wie viele andere.  
  
Später am Abend stellte Karet die Frage, die ihm schon die ganze Zeit auf der Zunge brannte: "Wer hat dein Herz so berührt, dass du so leidenschaftlich für ihn tanzt?"  
  
Nya lächelte ihn versonnen an und antwortete ihm: "Ich bin verliebt, Karet!"  
  
Das war der Abend nach der zweiten Nacht, in der Nya Legolas´ Träume besucht hatte und Karet schwor sich an diesem Abend diesen Elben zu finden, der dieses Feuer in Nya entfacht hatte.  
  
Rückblick ende.  


* * *

  
Tja, das war ein Abend in glücklicheren Tagen für Karet und Nya.  
  
Ich habe vor kurzem das Kapitel beendet, in dem Nya wieder aufersteht, zwischen diesem und dem jetzigen Kapitel fehlen aber noch so ein paar Scenen. Aber keine Angst, noch 3-4 Kapitelchen, dann issie wieder da (OK, das kommt mir bekannt vor, hab ich das bei Haldir nicht auch gesagt? Oder bei dem Es-geht-zur-Sache-Kapitel? Ich sollte mir abgewöhnen solche versprechen zu machen!)  
  
*verbeugt sich* Auf Bald,  
eure Liloe Waldkind 


	25. Tote Hoffnung

Soooo, hahaha hier haben wir Kapitel 25! Oh mann, bin ich gut! *irregrinst*  
  
Ich hab mal wieder Haldir und Legolas eingebaut und auch Nya hat was zu sagen! (Juchu, Zombi! ... Nein, nicht wirklich, die Frau kann sich mal wieder nicht aus Träumen raushalten.)  


* * *

  
"Aufersteht?", Karets Stimme war nur noch ein leises Hauchen.  
  
"Ja", antwortete Êlhên, die sich immernoch zitternd an ihn presste. "Ich sah Gor´s Träne zerbrechen und sich wieder zusammen fügen und ich sah ihren Körper bedeckt von rotem Glanz, gebettet auf blutrote Rosen und an ihrer Brust leuchtete ein Stern."  
  
"Nun, was du beschreibst, könnte die traditionelle Beerdigungstradition der Drachenkinder sein. Ihr wird ein rotes Kleid aus feinem Samt angezogen und ihr Körper auf rote Rosen gebettet, nur,", er hielt kurz inne, "Ein Stern?"  
  
Sie blickte zu ihm nach oben, die adamantblauen Augen so gross und klar, die vollen roten Lippen leicht geöffnet. Karet schloss kurz die Augen und atmete tief durch, diese Gedanken waren nicht richtig, er durfte nicht so von ihr denken. Sie brauchte Unterstützung und ausserdem war sie eine Prinzessin, weit ausserhalb seiner Reichweite.  
  
"Karet?", sie hatte den Kopf leicht schief gelegt, so dass ihr silberblondes Haar eine ihrer glatten weissen Schultern freilegte. Gebannt starrte er auf ihre makellose Porzelanhaut, während er nur mit einem gemurmelten, "hmmm", antwortete.  
  
"Warum küsst du mich nicht endlich?", in ihrer Stimme lag eine kindliche Unschuld, die es dem Drachenkrieger unmöglich machte die Bedeutung dieser Worte zu erfassen, und so betrachtete er nur weiter gedankenverloren ihren Körper, bis sie plötzlich ihre seidigen Lippen auf die seinen presste und ihm damit den Atem stocken liess.  


* * *

  
Seid dem Gespräch mit Karet war er nicht mehr viel draussen gewesen. Meisst war er in seinen Räumen und dachte nach.  
  
So auch jetzt.  
  
Still sass er auf einem Stuhl vor dem Fenster, ein Buch über alte Mythen in seinem Schoss und eine Karaffe Wein auf dem kleinen Tisch neben ihm, beides blieb von dem Sindar unbeachtet.  
  
Die Aufmerksamkeit seiner blauen Augen galt dem Paar, dass auf der Wiese bei den Drachen unter einem der grossen, uralten Bäume stand, die Augen geschlossen, die Lippen in einem innigen Kuss vereint.  
  
Ein leichtes, wehmütiges Lächeln umspielte seine fein geschwungenen Lippen, als das Klopfen ertönt.  
  
"Komm nur herein, Elessar, alter Freund.", rief der Elb und beinahe sofort danach öffnet sich eine Seite der schweren Doppeltür  
  
"Legolas!", der Menschenkönig trat von hinten an seinen Freund heran und legte ihm eine Hand auf die Schulter. Er fühlte sich ungewöhnlich kühl an und schien auch schmächtiger geworden zu sein. "Was ist geschehen? Wer war diese Frau?", die Verwirrung des ehemaligen Waldläufers war zu deutlich zu hören. Noch immer sah der Sindar nicht auf.  
  
"Ich habe sie geliebt, Elessar, sie war meine Estel! Doch nun...", der Elb brach ab und wendete den Kopf ab, so dass ihm die silberblonden Strähnen in das Gesicht vielen.  
  
"Legolas, sag, was hatte das zu bedeuten? du und Haldir ó Lórien, obwohl du sie geliebt hast, ich verstehe nicht und ich mache mir Sorgen um dich.", Aragorn trat um den fein geschnitzten Stuhl herum und kniete sich vor seinem elbischen Freund auf den Boden, "Ich werde hier nicht weichen, bis du mir alles erzählt hast!"  
  
"Es begann alles mit einem Traum, Elessar. Sie erschien mir im Traum, vor einem halben Götterlauf zum ersten mal. Ich dachte es sei ein Traum. Doch vor zwei Tagen stand sie dann vor mir. Ich dachte, ich träumte wieder, doch sie war es. Zuerst glaubte ich, es werde alles gut, und sie liebte mich auch, doch sie wandte sih meinem Bruder zu, und ich, ...", er hielt kurz inne und blickte seinem Freund in die Augen, "... ich wollte mcih wohl an ihr rächen, deshalb diese Sache mit Haldir.", bittere Tränen fanden nun ihre Wege über die viel zu blassen Wangen des Elbenprinzen.  
  
"Und dann hat er sie ermordet!", sagte Aragorn, ohne seinen Hass auf den Galadhrim aus seiner Stimme zu verbannen.  
  
"Nein, nein, Elessar. Haldir war es nicht!", Legolas legte Aragorn die Hand auf die Schulter, bevor er sich aus seinem Stuhl nach unten auf den Boden gleiten liess. "Es war einer der Drachenreiter, ich und Karet vermuten, dass es Myryam gewesen sein muss."  
  
Der König von Gondor hielt unwillkührlich die Luft an und blickte seinem Freund ernst in die Augen. "Ist das wahr?", hauchte er atemlos.  
  
"Ja, wir haben nur noch keine Beweise, nun, zumindest nicht viele. Karet hat den Dolch, mit dem ...", er schluckte, "mit dem Nya, so war ihr wirklicher Name, vergiftet wurde als eine Arbeit seines Volkes identifiziert, als eine Waffe, die vorwiegend Frauen verwenden.", er lachte kurz und humorlos auf, "Und ich Narr habe bis zu letzt daran geglaubt, dass sie leben würde", ruckartig stand er auf und schmetterte den kristallenen Kelch, aus dem er den süssen Wein getrunken hatte gegen die Wand. "Warum?", schrei er die Wände an "Warum prophezeiht ihr mir so etwas wenn es nicht wahr ist?", er schien mit niemand speziellem zu sprechen, doch wurde Aragorn bei seinen Worten hellhörig und lenkte seine Aufmerksamkeit noch rechtzeitig auf Legolas, um zu beobachten, wie dessen Beine nachgaben, und er kraftlos zu Boden sank.  
  
Der Dûnedain war sofort bei dem Elben, um dessen von Schluchzen geschüttelten Körper in die Arme zu nehmen.  


* * *

  
Noch immer sass er auf seiner Pritsche und grübelte über den Traum nach, den er diese Nacht gehabt hatte.  
  
Goriell war dort gewesen und sie hatte mit ihm gesprochen.  


* * *

  
Rückblick:  
  
Ihn umgab eine samtene, undurchdringliche Dunkelheit und seltsamerweise beunruhigte es ihn nicht im Geringsten.  
  
"Haldir ô Lórien!", die Stimme schien von überall her zu kommen und ihn wie einen wärmenden Mantel zu umfangen. "Hör mir zu, ich habe nicht viel Zeit!", er wandte sich um und sah sie vor sich, Goriell, die Frau, deren Blut an seinen Händen klebte.  
  
Er tat nichts, ausser zu nicken. "Du musst Legolas eine Botschaft von mir bringen! Er ist der Prinz des Wassers!", ihre Stimme wurde leiser und ein klarer Ton, wie von einem nassen Finger, der über den Rand eines Weinglases streicht trat an ihre Stelle.  
  
"Warum sagst du ihm das nicht selbst?", fragte er und seine Stimme klang dumpf und hohl.  
  
"Ich kann nicht! Legolas gleitet in den Schatten. Ich kann nicht länger bleiben, sag ihm, dass die Prophezeiung sich erfüllen wird, wenn Gors Träne einen Stern gebiert!", damit verschwand sie ganz, und Haldir erwachte schweissgebadet aus seinem Traum.  
  
Rückblick ende.  


* * *

  
Wie immer danke an alle Reviewer und ein dickes extraknuddel geht an meine Betas (Steffi, Lilly und natürlich Jana!)  
  
Ich mach mich jetzt sofort ans nächste Kapitel, damit ich damit gleich bereitstehen kann, wenn ihr mir ganz lieb reviewt!  
  
Auf Bald, eure Liloe Waldkind 


	26. Ein kleiner Hoffnungsschimmer

Moinmoin, Leutz, sorry, dass ich mal wieder sooo lange nichts von mir habe hören lassen. Aber ich habe eine Ausrede, ich habe im moment viel zu gute Laune um solche in Deprikram zu schreiben, und wenn ihr euch beschweren wollt, dann tut das bitte nicht bei mir, sondern bei meinem Süssen, der sorgt da nämlich für! *strahlwieganzesatomkraftwerk*  
  
@Lilly: Tja, ich hoffe, du hast deinen Schulstress mal wieder überlebt und deine innere Stimme ( ;-) ) spricht nicht mehr mit dir, damit du dich nämlich jetz ganz dem neuen Kapitel von meiner Story widmen kannst, dass ich eigentlich nur auf drängen meines Liebsten geschrieben habe!  
  
@Leahna: *taschentuch zum schweiss-aufwischen reich* So, mittlerweile dürftest du ja wieder aus dem Urlaub zurück sein. Hoffe, er hat dich toll erholt, damit du jetzt wieder ganz toll Reviewen kanns? *grins*  
  
Thanks an alle meine Betas und Reviewer, die ich jetzt da oben nicht erwähnt habe.  
  
Und einen riesen Dank an meinen Süssen, ohne den ich wahrscheinlich anstatt dieses Kapitel zu schreiben immernoch Kreativitätslos rumsitzen würde und der mir im moment die schönsten Frühlingsgefühle beschert, die man haben kann!  


* * *

  
Nach langer Zeit war der erschöpfte Sindar nun endlich eingeschlafen.  
  
Nachdem der Menschenkönig ihn auf sein Bett gelegt und ihm eine Karaffe mit frischem Wasser bereitgestellt hatte, machte er sich auf den Weg zu König Thranduil.  
  
Der junge Elb hatte von einer Prophezeihung gesprochen, die nicht eingehalten worden war und Elessar hoffte nun, dass der alte, weise Elb mehr darüber wusste.  
  
Der dunkelhaarige Mensch bewegte sich schnell durch die hohen, lichten Gänge des Schlosses, seine Gedanken ruhten auf dem verstörten Elbenprinzen. Legolas hatte von Nya erzählt, von den Träumen und das das ihre Gabe sei, andere Lebewesen in deren Träumen zu besuchen.  
  
So beschäftigt war er mit den Grübeleien über seinen Freund und ehemaligen Gefährten, dass er die Wache nicht sah, die ihm entgegengeeilt kam. Es geschah das Unvermeidliche.  
  
„Nun passt doch auf, wo ihr …", der Elbenwächter unterbrach sich, „… euer Hoheit, es tut mir … ich wollte nicht…"  
  
Aragorn hob nur lächelnd die Hand um dem Redeschwall des anderen Einhalt zu gebieten. „Es ist ja nichts geschehen, nur, sagt mir, wo wolltet ihr so eilig hin?"  
  
Dankbar lächelnd antwortete die Wache: „Ich wollte zu unserem geliebten König, der Mörder von Hauptmann Goriell wollte mit ihm sprechen. Nun zuerst wollten wir es ihm verweigern, doch er sprach so eindringlich … Es schien mir wichtig zu sein.", er senkte den Kopf, schien ein wenig verlegen zu sein.  
  
Aragorn war hellhörig geworden, wenn Haldir schon mit dem König persönlich sprechen wollte, dann schien es etwas wichtiges zu sein, vielleicht erinnerte er sich daran, wer ihn dazu brachte Goriell, … Nya, korrigierte er sich innerlich, zu töten.  
  
„Was hat er gesagt, sei sein Anliegen?", sprach der Menschenkönig deshalb hastig auf den jugendlich wirkenden Wärter ein und trat einen Schritt an diesen heran.  
  
„Nun, Herr, er faselte etwas von einem Traum …", das war es gewesen, was Aragorn hatte hören wollen.  
  
„Bringt mich zu ihm, ich muss mit ihm darüber reden.", seine Stimme klang erregt und dem jungen Elben wurde bewusst, dass er es ernst meinte, so antwortete er nur: „Dann folgt mir, Elessar."  
  
Beide hasteten sie die Treppen zu den Verliesen hinunter und blieben erst stehen, als sie die Zelle erreicht hatten, in der der angebliche Mörder nun schon seit gestern gefangen war.  
  
„Schliesst die Türe auf und lasst mich mit ihm allein, bitte", bat er den dunkelhaarigen Sindar, der nur wiederwillig gehorchte.  
  
Die Zelle war schlecht beleuchtet und doch konnte der Mensch erkennen, dass es Haldir nicht gut ging, er sass zusammengesunken auf seiner Liege und schien zu dösen.  
  
„Haldir ô Lórien!", flüsterte Aragorn sanft, er wollte ihn nicht aufschrecken.  
  
„Ellesar, was treibt euch hier herunter, in mein bescheidenes Heim?", er lachte bitter und blickte dann auf. Seine Augen schienen ein wenig trübe geworden zu sein. Ein Galadhim war die Gefangenschaft nunmal nicht gewohnt und zwei Tage ohne die Sonne und die Sterne zu sehen mussten eine schlimme Folter sein.  
  
„Welches nicht mehr lange euer Heim sein wird.", er trat näher. Wieder lachte der Galadhrim auf. „Ihr seid schliesslich unschuldig!"  
  
„Keiner glaubt mir.", er seufzte und erhob sich dann schwerfällig, so gar nichts schien mehr von der eleganten, raubtierhaften Art des Hauptmannes übrig zu sein.  
  
„Ich glaube euch, und Legolas und Karet tun das auch! Sie glauben, dass es Lady Myryam gewesen sei. Was könnt ihr mir darüber erzählen?", nun, da er diesen gebrochenen Elben gesehen hatte, glaubte er fest an dessen Unschuld. So kaltblütig er diese Attake gegen den Hauptmann geführt hatte, so voller Reue war er nun. Nein, Reue war nicht das richtige Wort, denn er wusste, dass ihn keine Schuld traf.   
  
„Ich weiss nur noch, dass diese Lady Myryam mir diesen Dolch gab und sagte, ich solle ihn gebrauchen und kurze Zeit später stand ich Goriell auch schon gegenüber, wir kämpften und ohne wirklich zu wissen warum, zog ich den Dolch und rammte ihn in ihre Brust, ich hatte ja keine Ahnung, dass er vergiftet war.", flehentlich sah er den König vor ihm an.  
  
„Glaubt ihr, wenn ihr es gewusst hättet, dass ihr ihn dann noch eingesetzt hättet?", Haldir wandte seinen Kopf ab und aus der Reaktion des Galadhrim konnte Aragorn schliessen, dass er es auch dann getan hätte.  
  
„Wenn ich ehrlich sein soll, Elessar, dann hätte ich ihn wohl auch dann eingesetzt, es war ein Zwang ich konnte mich nicht wehren.", immer verzweifelter Blickte der einst Stolze Elbenhauptmann drein.  
  
„Ja, ich weiss!", antwortete der Elbenstein schlicht, „Und nun, erzählt mir von eurem Traum!"  
  
Verwirrt Blickte der silberhaarige Elb ihn an, „Woher wisst ihr … ?"  
  
„Ich habe den Wachmann abgefangen, den ihr zu König Thranduil geschickt habt und dachte, es sei besser, wen ich käme, da ich bescheid weiss, Legolas erzählte mir die ganze Geschichte!"  
  
Haldir schluckte, „Die ganze …?", und auf das Nicken seines Gegenübers hin senkte er verlegen den Kopf.  
  
‚Das hätte er früher nie getan, diese Situation und die, wenn auch kurze Gefangenschaft muss ihm mehr zusetzen, als ich anfangs dachte.', schoss es Isildurs Erben durch den Kopf. „Erzählt nun, ich denke, es könnte wichtig sein!"  
  
„Nun, ich träumte von, …", er schluckte kurz, „Ich hatte einen Traum, in dem sie mich besuchte. Sie sagte, ich solle Legolas sagen, dass sich die Prophezeihung erfüllen wird, wenn die Träne Gors einen Stern gebiert, was auch immer das heissen mag."  


* * *

  
So, schluss für heute!  
  
Ich weiss, dass war jetzt kein Hammerkapitel aber es ist das Fehlende Glied in der Kette gewesen, das ich brauchte, um meine Ideen für den Schluss (zu dem ich hoffentlich auch irgendwann mal komme) an die bisherige Story anzuknüpfen.  
  
Ich will nicht behaupten, dass ich Reviews für meine gute Laune bräuchte, oder so, nein, die hab ich eh, es ist eher so, dass ich welche brauch, um einen Atrieb zu finden, das auch endlich zu ende zu bringen und damit ich weiss, dass es euch auch nach Kapitel 26 noch nicht langweilig geworden ist.  
  
Ich verabschiede mich einstweilen, *verbeugtsich*  
Eure Liloe Waldkind!  



	27. Der Abendstern

Nach langer Kreativer Pause melde ich mich zurück. Ich steuere stark auf das Ende der Story zu, auch wenn ich befürchte, dass das noch eine ganze Weile dauern wird.  
Ich möchte hier alle meine treuen Reviewer und Leser Knuddeln und vor allem meine beste Freundin, die vor kurzem erst meine Story gelesen hat und ganz begeistert davon war. Dieses Kapitel ist genau diesem lieben Menschen gewidmet! *Bussi*, du weisst schon, wen ich meine, gelle? (Viel spass mit deinem neuen Motorad!)  


* * *

  
"Ich verspreche euch, ich werde es herausfinden und ich werde eure Unschuld beweisen!", der Menschenkönig kniete sich vor den Elben und blickte in die nun trüben Augen.  
Der Blonde schüttelte beinahe unmerklich den Kopf, bevor er aufstand und an das Gitter seiner Zelle ging, von wo aus, er eines der wenigen Fenster des Kerkers sehen konnte. Den Kopf in den Nacken gelegt versuchte er einen Blick auf den blauen Himmel zu erhaschen.  
Aragorn senkte den Kopf, stand auf und verliess wortlos die Zelle.  
Die letzten zwei Tage hätten vollkommen anders verlaufen sollen. Die Völker der Elben, Drachen und Menschen hätten fröhlich beisammen sitzen sollen und die Hochzeit von Legolas und Lady Myryam feiern sollen, doch nun ... Der Prinz lag am Boden zerstört in seinen Gemächern, der Hauptmann der Drachen war tot und die Braut stand in dem Verdacht den Hauptmann der Galadhrim verhext und zum Mord angestiftet zu haben.  
Schwer seufzend stieg der Menschenkönig die Stufen zu den Kerkern hinauf und machte sich auf den Weg zu Legolas, der Elbenprinz hatte ein Recht darauf, alles zu erfahren, was Haldir gesagt hatte.  


* * *

  
"Legolas? Les, Bruder, bist du wach?", Êlhêns sanfte Stimme drang geschwächt durch die schwere Holztür zu den prinzlichen Gemächern.  
"Ja, komm herein, Schwester.", die junge Elbe erschrak, als sie das Zimmer betrat und ihren Bruder sah. Er sass zusammengekauert auf einem Sessel vor dem kalten Kamin und bittere Tränen rannen über sein ausgemergelt wirkendes Gesicht.  
"Les", erst als er die schlanke Hand seiner Schwester auf seiner Schulter spürte blikte der blonde Elb auf. "Du hast seit gestern nichts mehr gegessen, du solltest ...", seine schwach erhobene Hand liess sie innehalten.  
"Ich habe keinen Hunger.", die Stimme, die noch vor einigen Tagen diesen feinen ton gehabt hatte, klang nun brüchig und rau.  
Bevor die jüngere Schwester noch etwas sagen konnte wurden die Geschwister durch eine energisches Klopfen auf einen weiteren Besucher aufmerksam.  
"Legolas? Ich bin es."  
"Komm herein, Elessar.", kaum hatte der Elb geendet stand der gondorische König auch schon vor ihm.  
"MyLady,", er verbeugte sich kurz vor der elbischen Prinzessin, um sich dann seinem alten Freund und Reisegefährten zu widmen, "Legolas, ich habe gute Neuigkeiten.", das ungläubige Gesicht seines Gegenüber bremste die Freunde des Menschen nicht. "Auf dem Weg zu deinem Vater habe ich einen der Wächter getroffen, die auf Hauptmann Haldir ô Lórien acht geben sollten, der Gefangene habe ihn geschickt den König um eine Audienz zu bitten. Haldir hatte einen Traum, er träumte, dass Hauptmann Goriell ihm eine Nachricht überbrachte.", die vormals trüben Augen des Elben begannen zu leuchten und das Gesicht der Elbin nahm einen überrascht-ungläubigen Ausdruck an. "sie sagte ihm, du sollest dir keine Sorgen machen, die Prophezeiung werde sich erfüllen, jedoch", fügte er nach kurzer pause hinzu, "gibt es eine Bedingung, die weder Haldir noch ich verstanden haben. Gors Träne müsse einen Stern gebähren.", kaum hatte er den Satz zuende gesprochen spürte er, wie Êlhên sich an seinem Arm festhielt und taumelte.  
"MyLady, was ist mit euch?", ihre Augen waren glasig und ihre Haut nahm eine ungesunde, blassgrüne Farbe an. Mit letzter Kraft hauchte sie: "Der Abendstern...", bevor sie in Ohnmacht fiel.  


* * *

  
So, und schon sind wir wieder am Ende.  
Das schreiben dieser Story geht mir in letzter Zeit immer schwerer von der Hand, ich hoffe, das wirkt sich nicht zu sehr auf die Qualität aus.  
Ich hoffe stark, dass ich jetzt öfter mal die Muse, die Zeit und vor allem die Ruhe finden werde diese Story zu einem furiosen Ende zu bringen. 


	28. Erkenntnisse

So, endlich widme ich mich mal wieder meinen Träumenden.  
Ich komme in letzter Zeit sehr wenig zum Schreiben, Arbeit und so, hoffe ihr versteht das. Werde mich aber bemühen, öfter zu updaten.  
@Leahna: Keine Sorge, du hast noch genug Zeit unseren Hauptmann wieder in dein Herz zu schliessen.  
@sfmk: Willkommen in meinem Mittelerde, es freut mich, dass dir die Story bis hier hin so gut gefällt, auch wenn ich der Meinung bin, dass sie immer schlechter wird.  
Ich glaube, ihr habt nun genug auf eine Fortsetzung gewartet, hier kommt sie:  


* * *

"Er hat sie wahrlich geliebt, Oveon.", traurig blickte Karet aus dem Fenster, der Himmel hatte sich zugezogen, die Sonne war hinter schweren Wolkern verschwunden, als trauere auch sie um die tapfere Drachenfrau.  
"Ja, er hat sie geliebt, ", der Statthalter hielt kurz inne, bevor er mit einem schweren Seufzen fortfuhr, "aber er wird sie nicht lange missen müssen.", verwirrt blickte Karet auf.  
"Was meint ihr?"  
"Er wird dahinschwinden und seiner Liebe in den Tod folgen, das ist das Schicksal der Elben.", auf diese Worte hin weiteten sich die Augen des Drachenreiters.  
"Das kann nicht sein!", die Worte klangen beinahe verzweifelt, "Nya ist schon gegangen, nicht auch noch Prinz Legolas. Das kann man der Prinzessin nicht antuen."  
Ein trauriges Lächeln zog die Mundwinkel des älteren nach oben, "Du hast sie in dein Herz geschlossen, nicht wahr? Sie ist ein hübsches Kind, selbst für eine vom schönen Volk."  
"Nein, ich ... nun, ihr wisst, dass ich Nya geliebt habe, wie eine Schwester, und der verlust schmerzt mehr, als ich ertragen kann, ich will nciht, das jemand zartes und zerbrechliches wie die Prinzessin soetwas erdulden muss.", doch seine Augen straften Karets Worte lügen, Oveon erkannte darin sehr deutlich, was der junge Reiter für das schöne Königskind empfand.  
Bevor er aber auch nur ein weiteres Wort sagen konnte, schwang seine Tür mit einem lauten Knall auf.  
"Ich verlange, dass die Hochzeit wie geplant verläuft. Dieser Vorfall ist traurig aber zu verschmerzen und die Hochzeit sehr wichtig ...", Myryam hielt inne, das Karet hier war, hatte sie nicht ahnen können.  
Er war seit dem vorangegangenen Tag sehr seltsam, distanziert und gab widerborstige Antworten, wenn sie mit ihm sprach ... wusste er etwa ...  
"Mein Kind, das kann ich nicht alleine entscheiden, es ist genauso die Entscheidung deines Verlobten und seines Vaters. Die Hochzeit ist in der Tat sehr wichtig für unser beider Völker, doch ist auch der Tod Nyas sehr wichtig, nicht nur für uns.", daraufhin tauschten die beiden Männer wissende Blicke und das Gesicht der Frau verdüsterte sich.  
"Nun gut, ich werde mit König Thranduil reden, er wird mir sicher recht geben.", mit hocherhobenem Kopf stolzierte die Statthalterstochter hinaus, und so hörte sie nciht die leise gesporchenen Worte ihres Vaters: "Ich denke nicht, mein Kind, ich denke nicht!"  
Verwirrt blinzeld blickte Karet seinen Herrscher an. "Was meint ihr?", die Worte hatten so hart und distanziert geklungen, gar nicht wie die eines Vaters.  
Wieder erhellte ein trauriges lächeln Oveons Züge. "Karet, du bist so gut wie Nyas Sohn, du hast von ihr viel gelernt, dein Geschick beim Reiten und deine Auffassungsgabe, nun erzähle mir nicht, du wüsstest nicht von ihrem Verbrechen."  
Karet konnte nicht anders als den Stiefvater seiner Ziehmutter ungläubig anzustarren.  


* * *

Legolas Hände krampften sich so fest um die Armlehnen des Stuhles, dass es weh tun musste, doch der schwindende Elb spürte den Schmerz nicht, das einzige, was er wahrnahm, waren die zuletzt gesprochenen Worte: "Die Prohezeihung kann erfüllt werden, wenn Gors Träne einen Stern gebiert", "Der Abendstern", ohne zu wissen woher, wusste er genau, was diese Worte zu bedeuten hatten.  
Eine seiner blassen, dürren Hände löste sich von der Lehne und umklammerte den kleinen Lederbeutel unter seiner Tunika, ja, er wusste was zu tun war, und bald, bald schon, würde Nya wieder bei ihm sein.  
Ellesar betrachtete die ganze Szene mit verwirrter Faszination, was war nur plötzlich mit seinem ehemals so gefassten und unnahbaren Freund los, dass er nun dort in seinem Sessel sass, mit wirrem Blick vos sich hinstarrte und wie besessen etwas unter seiner Kleidung umklammerte?  


* * *

So, das war das Ende für heute, etwas länger als das letzte, aber nicht unbedingt besser.  
*haarerauf* Leute, ich bin am Verzweifeln, ich war schon dreimal kurz davor diese Story zu löschen, ich leide an schwerem Writersblock, und die einzige Medizin dagegen sind wohl viele gute, lange, aufbauende Reviews ... Bitte, rettet mich wer kann! 


	29. Liebe erhellt die Dunkelheit Part I

So, Leutz, da bin ich mal wieder!  
@Lilly: Hey, WOW! Deine Hypnose hat gewirkt! Denn: Tada!!! Hier ist Kapitel 29! Mit den Glückwünschen musst du noch ein bisserl warten *grins* ist alles nicht so gelaufen, wie es sollte! *stress*!  
@Shelley: *ganz unschuldig guckt* Also, ich weiss ja gar nicht, von welchen Rätseln du sprichst! Aber vieleicht hilft dir das Folgende Chappi weiter! *nicht wirklich dran glaubt*  
@moreDread: Tjaja, das mit dem immer länger ist auch so ein Problem! *genervt auf ihren ideenzettel guckt* Das kann nohc eine Weile dauern, bis ich alles verarbeitet habe! Oder ich muss euch mit einer Fortsetzung quälen *evilgrin*  
So nun aber erstmal ein neues Kapitel!  


* * *

Verwirrt stieg er die Treppen zum Gemach der Prinzessin hinauf, deren zartes Gewicht auf seinen Armen kaum spürend.  
Was war nur in Legolas gefahren? Er war wie ein Derwisch aufgesprungen und aus dem Raum gerannt, ohne ein Wort, ohne die Rufe seines menschlichen Freundes zu hören, was war nur geschehen?  
"Ellessar? Melethron nin, was ist geschehen?", hörte der Dunedain plötzlich die feine, wohltönende Stimme seiner Königin vom Fusse der Treppe.  
Als er sich umdrehte kroch nackter Schrecken auf die Züge der schönen Elbin.  
Beinahe hätte er gelacht, denn er musste ein wahrlich erbärmliches Bild abgeben, wie er hier stand, wahrscheinlich leichenblass und die unbewegliche Prinzessin auf den Armen, doch ihm war sicher nicht zum Scherzen zu mute.  
"Mach dir keine Sorgen, Arwen. Ihr war nur etwas schwindelig, ich bringe sie in ihr Bett.", mit diesen Worte drehte er sich wieder dem oberen Ende der treppe entgegen, doch die scharfen Worte seiner Frau hielten ihn vom nächsten Schritt ab.  
"Aragorn! Warum belügst du mich?", nun klang ihre Stimme traurig, fast melancholisch. "Was geht hier vor? Zuerst das Duell, dann Hauptmann Goriells Tod.", wieder drehte Aragorn sich seiner Frau entgegen, ihre Züge waren düster und sie schien von einer Aura unendlicher Traurigkeit umgeben. "Bitte, sage mir was hier vorgeht! Ich traf eben Legolas, er war ganz blass, und sah kränklich aus, das bedeutet eigentlich nur eins ...", sie hielt inne, konnte ihre Vermutung nicht aussprechen, zu schmerzlich war die Vorstellung einen alten und guten Feund zu verlieren.  
"Arwen, warte bitte in unseren Räumen auf mich, dann werde ich alles erklären, es ist eine sehr lange Geschichte.", mit gesenktem Kopf und ohne auf eine Reaktion zu warten stieg er die letzten Stufen hinauf und machte sich dann auf den Weg durch die luftig gebauten Gänge des Schlosses zu den Räumen der Prinzessin.  
Bis vor ein paar Tagen hatte er es geliebt durch diese sonnendurchfluteten Gänge zu wandern, doch nun schienen ihm die nach dem Vorbild der Natur modelierten Säulen bedrohlich. Es erinnerte ihn an Fangorn, denn auch hier fingen sich die Schatten in den filigranen Ästen und liessen sie zu schrecklichen Gestalten werden, die mit kalter Hand nach seinem Herz griffen.  
Wenige Schritte vor der Tür der Prinzessin blieb er stehen, denn er war nicht mehr allein in diesem Gang. Vor ihm, das Gesicht der geschnitzten Holztür zugewand stand Karet.  
"Karet?", Aragorns Stimme hatte nicht mehr die königliche Würde wie noch vor zwei Tagen, zu sehr war auch er von der Tragödie ergriffen, die sich erst jetzt in vollem Ausmasse vor seinen Augen entfaltete.  
Der Drachenkrieger wandte dem König sein müdes und erschöpftes Gesicht zu und er schien eine Weile zu brauchen, bis er erkannte, wer da vor ihm stand.  
Ein Lächeln legte sich über seine Züge, doch schnell erstarrte es wieder, als er erkannte was, oder besser wer das Bündel war, das der andere Mann auf seinen Armen trug.  
"Êlhên!", schnell überwand er die kurze Distanz zwischen ihnen und beugte sich besorgt über die Elbe. "Was ist passiert?", fragte er, ohne seine dunklen Augen vom Gesicht der Geliebten abzuwenden.  
"Sie ist ohnmächtig geworden, nachdem sie eine Vision hatte. Kommt, lasst sie uns in ihr Bett bringen, ich kann mich doch darauf verlassen, dass ihr auf sie acht geben werdet?", beinahe hätte man das Zucken seines Lides für ein schelmisches Zwinkern halten können, doch war die Situation viel zu ernst, um den jungen Mann mit seinen offensichtlichen Gefühlen für das schöne Königskind aufzuziehen.  
Karet nickte nur und drehte sich dann herum, um die Tür zu dem Gemach zu öffnen. Drinnen geleitete er den König zum grossen Bett der Prinzessin, machte sich dann aber sofort auf den Weg etwas Wasser für die Ohnmächtige zu holen, damit sie ihren trockenen Hals befeuchten konnte, wenn sie aufwachte.  
Lächelnd legte Aragorn Êlhên auf die seidenen Laken und deckte sie zu. Dem jungen Krieger war anzusehen, dass er mehr als nur freundschaftliche Gefühle für die schöne Sindar hatte. Um es auf den Punkt zu bringen, dachte er bei sich, Ist der Junge bis über beide Ohren in sie verliebt! Und vieleicht konnten sich die beiden in dieser schweren Zeit gegenseitig stützen, er wünschte es ihnen so sehr.  
"Ich hoffe für euch Prinzessin, dass ihr diese Gefühle auch zulasst!", flüsterte er der Liegenden zu, bevor er sich herumdrehte um den Raum zu verlassen, er hatte Arwen versprochen, ihr die Situation zu erklären. Sie hatte ein Recht darauf zu erfahren, warum ihr Jugendfreund krank war und zu, ja zu sterben drohte!  
Auf dem Weg in den Flügel des Schlosses, in dem die Gäste untergebracht waren, dachte er über die junge Prinzessin nach. Sie hatte in ihren für Elben so jungen Jahren schon so viel schlechtes erlebt, er hoffte inständig, das Karet ihre Mauer aus Angst durchbrechen konnte und ihr ihr unbeschwertes Lachen, das Aragorn noch aus Kindertagen kannte zurückgeben konnte.  
Sehr genau erinnerte er sich an den Tag, an dem er mit Elrond und Arwen hier nach Düsterwald gekommen war und Êlhên einen Ausritt an den See vorschlug.  
Dieser Mittag verlief so schön und ruhig, bis plötzlich eine ganze Horde Orks durch das Unterholz brachen. Er selbst und Arwen hatten entkommen können, doch die junge Êlhên hatte nicht so viel Glück.  
Vier Tage war sie in der Gewalt dieser Ungeheuer gewesen, bevor sie körperlich fast unversehrt in das Schloss zurückgebracht werden konnte. Danach war sie nie wieder so wie früher gewesen.  
Ihr Lachen mochte vieleicht für Fremde genauso glücklich und frei klingen wie damals, doch Aragorn wusste genau, dass das nur gestellt war.  
Seit diesem Tag hatte sie sich gegenüber allen männlichen Verehrern abgeschottet, bis jetzt! Denn offenbar war auch sie dem jungen Krieger nicht abgeneigt.  
Wenigstens ein freudiges Ereignis, in diesen dunklen Tagen, dachte er während er langsam die Tür zu seinen Räumen auftiess.  


* * *

So, ich hab meine Muse wieder gefunden (und werde sie auch so schnell nicht wieder entwischen lassen! *feste einen schuhkarton umklammert aus dem man leise protestrufe hört*) vieleicht gibts demnächst schon wieder ein Update!  
Liebe Grüsse,  
Eure Liloe 


	30. Liebe erhellt die Dunkelheit Part II

So, Träumende feiert sein 30. Kapitel!  
Wahnsinn eigentlich, denn ich hatte das nie auf so eine grosse Kapitel-zahl gedacht, aber eure lieben Reviews haben mich wohl bei der Stange gehalten, sodass ich weiterschreiben musste.  
  
Ich bedanke mich bei meinen "Stammlesern" für ihre Treue und für die lieben Reviws, die mich öfter mal von dem Löschen der Story abgehalten haben. Ich habe so oft an der Geschichte gezweifelt, aber irgendwie scheint ihr alle auch nach ungefähr 80 DIN A4 Seiten noch nicht genug von der Story zu kriegen, was mich echt glücklich macht.  
  
Es gab ein paar Reviews, die ich sooo lieb und rührend fand, ich war manchmal stunden nach dem Lesen noch total aus dem Häusschen.  


* * *

Sie fühlte sich müde und ihr Körper schien unendlich schwer zu sein. Nur mit Mühe konnte sie ihre Augen öffnen und sich matt umsehen.  
"Karet?", der Drachenkrieger hatte offenbar über sie gewacht und war ob der Anstrengung und der schon weit fortgeschrittenen Stunde an ihrem Bett eingeschlafen.  
Sein Kopf lag neben ihr auf den Laken und seine Hand war um die ihre geschlossen. Langsam drehte sie sich zur Seite, um ihm mit ihrer freien Hand sein dunkles Haar aus dem Gesicht zu streichen.  
"Karet, wach auf!", flüsterte sie dem Schlafenden zu und tatsächlich kam langsam Leben in ihn. Verschlafen blinzelte er die Elbe vor sich an und lächelte.  
"Wie geht es euch, Prinzessin?", die ganze Scenerie schien unwirklich, denn ein trübes rotes Licht tanzte durch den Raum, verursacht von den glühenden Holzscheiten im Kamin.  
"Nun, ich bin noch müde und durstig, aber es geht mir sehr viel besser.", Karet löste sich von ihr und goss etwas frisches kühles Wasser aus einer Karaffe in einen Kelch und reichte ihn ihr dann.  
Dankbar lächelte sie ihn an und trank einen Schluck, bevor sie das kristallene Gefäss zurück auf den niedrigen Tisch neben ihrem Bett stellte.  
Einen Moment blickte sie ihrem Gegenüber einfach nur fasziniert in diese unergründlichen Augen, die in diesem Moment von innen heraus in einem hellen Violett zu glühen schienen. Und in diesem Moment hatte sie das Gefühl auch in ihm den grossen Drachen Gor sehen zu können.  
"Ob Gor ihm wohl ähnlich sah?"  
"Was sagt ihr, MyLady?", erschrocken blinzelte sie ihn an, sie war sich nicht bewusst gewesen, dass sie diese Worte laut ausgesprochen hatte.  
"Nichts, ich habe nur siniert!", erwiederte sie schnell und drehte ihr Gesicht zur Seite, damit er ihre errötenden Wangen nicht sehen konnte.  
Wie von selbst wanderte seine linke Hand zu ihrem Kinn und drehte ihr Gesicht wieder zu ihm, "Bitte MyLady, dreht euch nicht weg, ihr ...", er senkte den Blick und wirkte plötzlich selbst verlegen, "... Ihr seid wunderschön."  
Bei diesen Worte zog sie ihren Kopf ein wenig zurück und entkam so seiner Hand an ihrem Kinn. Kartes Blick ruckte wieder hoch, ihr Gesicht war grösstenteils von tiefroten Schatten bedeckt und so konnte er ihr Gesicht nicht sehen.  
"Es, ... es tut mir leid, falls ich euch zu nahe getreten sein sollte, ich ...", er sprang von seinem Stuhl auf und wandte sich zum gehen, "... sollte jetzt besser gehen.", kurz wartete er noch auf eine Reaktion, doch nichts, sie sagte nichts mehr.  
Wie hatte er auch so dumm sein können, zu glauben, er bedeutete ihr etwas? Dieser Kuss war aus der Not und Verzweiflung geboren, die sie empfunden hatte. Er war nur ein einfacher Soldat, niemand in den sich ein Wesen wie Êlhên verlieben würde, niemand der angemessen war für eine Prinzessin.  
"Ich glaube nicht, dass ich etwas derartiges gesagt hätte.", hörte er sanft geflüssterte Worte in der melodischen Sprache der Elben, nur den bruchteil eines Augenblicks bevor er eine schlanke warme Hand auf seiner Schulter spürte.  
Sie war aufgestanden und ihm auf dem Weg zur Tür gefolgt, nun drehte sie ihn mit sanfter Gewalt zu ihr herum, und blickte ihn mit einem melancholischen Lächeln und schräggelegtem Kopf an.  
Sie lehnte sich nur ein wenig nach vorne und schloss die Augen, bevor ihre Lippen seine berührten. Seit ihrem ersten Kuss hatte sie sich nach ihm gesehnt, hatte sich gewünscht wieder in seinen Armen zu liegen und nun wurden ihre Wünsche wahr.  
Seine starken Arme schlossen sich um ihren schlanken, zierlichen Körper und drückten sie an sich und ihr war, asl würde ihr dieser Kuss die Sinne schwinden lassen, ihre Lippen schienen wie Feuer unter den seinen zu brennen und ihr gesammter Körper geriet in Erregung.  
Erst als er sie vom Boden hob lösste sie sich von ihm, um ihm in die Augen zu sehen.  
Sie waren zu dunklen unergründlichen Seen geworden in denen sie sich für einen Augenblick verlor, diese Augen wischten jegliche Bedenken weg und liess sie beinahe vergessen, was in dem Wald und bei den Orks geschehen war, vor beinahe 55 Jahren.  
Er legte sie sanft auf das Bett, kniete sich neben sie und blickte ihr einfach nur in diese eisklaren Augen, in denen er schon vom ersten Augenblick an versinken wollte.  
Und dann entdeckte er es, da war etwas in diesen Augen, das ihm Sorgen machte, sie hatte Angst vor etwas, was war das nur? Offenbar hatte man ihr schweres Leid angetan, vor noch nicht allzulanger Zeit, denn die Wunden schienen frisch.  
"Êlhên, wenn du nicht ...", doch ein schlanker Finger, der sich auf seine Lippen legte liess ihn verstummen.  
"Komm und heile mich!", flüsterte sie ihm zu, während sie ihn zu sich auf das Bett zog. Sie wusste genau, dass er das Leid gesehen hatte, welches sie hatte erdulden müssen, und sie wusste auch, dass er ihr die lang ersehnte Heilung für ihre Wunden bringen würde in dieser Nacht.  


* * *

Sodelle, schluss für heute!  
Na, schon neugierig, obs zwischen den beiden zur Sache geht? Jahahaa, aber da müsst ihr noch ein bisschen warten, wir haben schliesslich noch ein paar andere Themen zu behandeln! Was ist mit Legolas? Wie macht Aragorn seiner Frau diese echt verzwickte Lage klar? Welche neuen fiesen Pläne schmiedet Myryam? Wird sie nun endlich ihre gerechte Strafe erhalten? Und was ist mit Oveon und unserem Lieblingselbenhauptmann?  
Tja, Fragen über Fragen! Mal schauen, wann ich die alle beantworten kann.  
  
Also, einstweilen Auf Bald,  
Eure Liloe Waldkind  



	31. Ein Stern der Hoffnung Part I

Ich hoffe, dass ihr alle die Woche genausogut überstanden habt wie ich und dass ich euch mit diesem neuen Kapitel jetz in ein wohlverdientes Wochenende geleiten kann.  
@Leahna: Ich muss da grade mal was klarstellen. Das letzte Kapitel war nicht viel kürzer, als alle anderen auch! Es sieht nur aufgrund der neuen Formatierung etwas kürzer aus.  
Zum Thema Formatierung: Gefällt euch diese Art besser, oder eher die mit mehr Leerzeilen dazwischen? Ihr seht, Kundenzufriedenheit ist alles *grin*  
So, aber jetzt halte ich euch nciht länger auf, hier ist Kapitel 31.  


* * *

Er schlich durch die Gänge des Schlosses, die Hand fest um den Beutel an seiner Brust geschlossen, das Gefühl für Zeit und Raum hatte er schon seit dem verlassen seines Raumes verloren, genauso wie das Gefühl für seinen Körper. Er fühlte sich, als sei alles in ihm taub und nur der Gedanke an Nya liess ihn weiterlaufen.  
So sah er auch nicht die besorgt und erschreckt dreinblickende, dunkelhaarige Gestalt, die grade das Zimmer des Kronprinzen verliess.  
Seine Augen schienen trüb und sein Blick unfokussiert, er war blass und sah ausgemergelt aus. Was war nur hier geschehen? Arwen hatte das Gefühl, dass der Tod dieses Hauptmannes eine grössere Bedeutung hatte, als sie angenommen hatte.  
  
Nach Stunden, wie es ihm schien, sinnlosen Herumirrens, blieb der blonde Elbenprinz plötzlich vor den Räumen der königlichen Schmiede stehen. Verwirrt blickte er auf die Tür.  
Was hatte er nur hier gewollt? Blinzelnd besah er sich seine Hand, die beinahe krampfhaft um etwas unter seiner Tunika geschlossen war.  
Dann plötzlich spürte er einen stechenden Schmerz in seinem Kopf und sah klar das Bild von Nya vor sich, so wie sie gewesen war, als er sie das erste mal beim Mittagessen sah, doch glänzte Gors Träne um ihren Hals viel stärker. Es war ein fast blendendes Lciht und er musste sich bemühen sie anzusehen ... es war nicht Gors Träne, die da an der feinen Mithrilkette um ihren Hals hing, es war der Abendstern! Kurz darauf verschwand das Bild und ihn umfing tiefe Dunkelheit.  
  
"Prinz Legolas! Wacht auf, bitte, wacht doch auf!", schwach hörte er eine helle Stimme neben seinem Ohr, sie klang beinahe wie das klingeln einer feinen silbernen Glocke.  
Flatternd öffnete er seine schweren Augen und blickte in das sanfte Gesicht Gildins, der obersten Silberschmiedin seines Vaters.  
"Gildin, wie gut, dass ich euch gefunden habe, ihr müsst etwas für mcih tun!", sagte er mit rauher und schwacher Stimme, bevor er von den geschickten Händen der Handwerkerin hochgehoben und in ihre Werkstadt gezogen wurde, vor der er immernoch auf dem Boden sass.  
"Ich denke, es ist besser, wenn ihr euch ersteinmal ein bisschen hinsetzt und ein Glas Wasser zu euch nehmt, ihr seht ganz blass aus.", Gildin setzte ihn auf einen Stuhl und entschwand dann, ohne auf seine Proteste zu hören um eine Karaffe mit Wasser und zwei Kelche zu holen.  
Als sie zurückkahm setzte sie sich ihrem Prinzen gegenüber, schenkte ihm etwas von der kühlen klaren Flüssigkeit ein und reichte ihm den Kelch, den er dankend annahm.  
Sie selbst trank nur einen Schluck, bevor sie den Elben vor sich genauestens musterte.  
"Was führt euch zu mir? Es scheint etwas sehr wichtiges zu sein, mein Prinz.", fuhr sie dann fort und Legolas nickte nur zur Antwort, bevor er seinen Kelch ganz lehrte und, nun etwas klarer bei Verstand, den kleinen Lederbeutel unter seiner Tunika hervorzog.  
"Gildin, ich weiss, dass ihr die geschickteste Silberschmiedin seid, die man im Umkreis von vielen Meilen finden kann, ich bitte euch, ihr müsst mir einen Abendstern anfertigen.", die junge Elbe in ihrer dunklen Lederkleidung blickte ihn nur konfuss an und schüttelte andeutungsweise den Kopf, was meinte er nur damit?  
Diese stumme Frage quittierte Legolas mit einem leise Lachen und den Worten: "Ihr sollt ein Schmuckstück fertigen, dass ein genaues Ebenbild des Abendsterns ist und zwar mit diesen Steinen.", damit entleerte er den Inhalt des Beutels auf seine Hand.  
Gildins Augen weiteten sich, "Die sind ... die sind schöner, als ich mir die Steine des Abendsterns je vorgestellt hätte.", verzaubert griff sie nach den Steinen und Legolas konnte noch rechtzeitig seine Hand schliessen.  
"Kein Lebendes Wesen, Gildin, kann diese Steine unbeschadet berühren, ausser mir. Ich weiss nciht, ob euch eure Handschuhe gegen ihre Macht schützen ...", fügte er dann sinnierend hinzu, was die dunkelhaarige Elbe dazu veranlasste aufzustehen und ihre festen, ledernen Handschuhe von einem nahestehenden Tisch zu nehmen.  
"Dann werden wir es versuchen.", sie hatte das tiefe Flehen in den Augen ihres Prinzen gesehen und war nun tiefentschlossen ihm zu helfen, komme was da wolle.  
Sie streifte die von Russ und Schmutz schwarz gewordenen Handschuhe über ihre zarten Finger und griff wieder nach den Steinen. Tatsächlich konnte sie sie berühren, ohne Schaden zu nehmen ... so schien es erst! Mit einem leisen Aufschrei liess sie den Splitter fallen, den sie sich grade so genau betrachtet hatte. "Er scheint zu glühen.", stellte sie dann fest und umklammerte mit der unbetroffenen Hand das Gelenk derer, die grade noch das wertvolle Kleinod gehalten hatte.  
Ein leises Lächeln huschte über Legolas feine Züge. "Ja, ...", er hielt kurz inne, "...bitte, ihr müsst diesen Abendstern anfertigen!", flehentlich sah er die Elbe an, die ihn nur nachdenklich musterte und leicht nickte.  
Natürlich hatte jeder im Schloss vom Tod deiser ominösen Drachenfrau gehört und auch von dem schlechten Zustand, in dem sich der Prinz seit deren Auftauchen befand. Und jeder hatte sich so seine Meinung darüber gebildet, die er natürlich ganz frank und frei kundtat.  
Gildin kannte den Prinzen schon seit langem und daher wusste sie, dass sicherlich einiges nicht wahr sein konnte. Sie hatte immer nur lachend den Kopf geschüttelt, wenn eines der Dienstmädchen ihr hatte weis machen wollen, dass diese Drachenfrau eines der Monstren gewesen war, denen Legolas auf seiner langen Reise im Ringkrieg begegnet war und dass sie eine Dienerin Mordors gewesen sei.  
Nein, da war etwas ganz anderes. Sie hatte Legolas´ Blick gesehen, als diese Frau das erste mal erschien. Er sah erschreckt aus, aber nicht so, als sähe er einen alten Todfeind wieder. Dahinter lag ein viel grösseres und tiefergehendes Geheimniss, als sie es bis jetzt erfassen konnte.  


* * *

So, das war Kapitel 31, ich hoffe, es hat euch gefallen. Wenn ja, dann schreibt mir doch bitte ein kleines Review.  
Ich verabschiede mich erstmal von euch, denn ich brauche ein bischen "Urlaub"(je mehr Reviews, desto schneller bin ich wieder zurück!)  
Auf Bald, Eure  
Liloe Waldkind 


	32. Liebe erhellt die Dunkelheit Part III

@Shelley: Nun, ich glaube viele Leute reagieren in Krisenzeiten seltsam und irrational, auch Elben sind davor nicht gefeit. Ich wollte damit auch eigentlich nur sagen, dass Gildin eine der wenigen ist, die einen klaren Kopf behält, sie wird vieleicht später noch eine Rolle spielen.  
  
@sazaria aka Lilly: Es ist sehr schön und erfrischend wieder etwas von dir zu hören, ich dachte schon, du wolltest mich hier hängen lassen.  
  
@Lady-of-Gondor: Ich bin immer zu Tränen gerührt oder himmelhochjauchzend, wenn ich eines deiner Reviews lese. Vieleicht erinnerst du dich daran, was ich in Kapitel 30 geschrieben habe, dass einige der Reviews mich dazu bewogen haben weiter zu schreiben und deine gehören da sicher dazu.  
  
@Leahna: *leahnazurückumarmt* Viiielen dank für dein supersüsses Review.   
  
@Nightman: *dickesknuddel* danke für dein liebes Rievew, hätte nciht gedacht, dass dir meine Story gefällt! Hoffe, dass ich deiner verkappten-Romantiker-Seele mit diesem Kapitel was gutes tue.  
  
Ich möchte dieses Kapitel Shelley widmen, weil sie der netteste Werwolf ist, den ich kenne, Lilly, weil sie so eine tolle Gesprächspartnerin ist, Lady-of-Gondor, weil sie einer meiner treusten und liebsten Leser ist (mal davon abgesehen, dass ich von dir mein ersten Review bekam), Jana, weil sie sich mal wieder melden soll, Felicitas, weil sie meine Liebe für Schokolade teilt(und noch einigen vielen Dingen mehr), Nightman, weil er es verdient hat und natürlich meinem Liebsten, weil er mich zum lachen und weinen bringen kann und einfach für mich da ist.  


* * *

Sie lag neben ihm auf den weichen Laken und blickte ihn mit ihren eisblauen Augen an. Ein feines Lächeln lag auf ihren seidenen, vollen Lippen und ihre zarte Hand zeichnete verschlungene Muster auf seiner Brust.  
  
Er hatte sich auf seinen Ellbogen gestützt und streichelte mit der freien Hand über ihren Körper, beinahe Gedankenverloren schob er einen Träger ihres Kleides zu Seite und begann die samtene Haut, die er freigelegt hatte zu küssen.  
  
Er nahm ihren süssen Duft war und fühlte sich beinahe so betäubt davon, als sei es ein feines Gift.  
  
"Seit dem Tag, an dem ich dich das erste mal sah hälst du meine Gedanken und mein Herz.", flüsterte er gegen das empfindliche Fleisch ihrer Kehle und das feine Seufzen, das er als Antwort erhielt teilte ihm mit, dass es ihr nicht anders ging.  
  
Plötzlich spürte er ihre kleine Hand, die sich einen Weg unter sein Hemd gebahnt hatte und nun dort durch die feinen dunklen Locken strich.  
  
Scharf atmete er ein und schloss die Augen. Leicht hob er seinen Kopf an, um in ihr Gesicht zu sehen.  
  
Ihre Lippen waren leicht geöffnet und sie blickte ihn unter halb geschlossenen Lidern an.  
  
Seine Hand streichelte sanft über ihre Wange, bevor seine Lippen federleichte Küsse auf ihrem Gesicht verteilten. Karets finger zeichneten feine brennende Linien von ihrer Schläfe über ihren Hals, ihre Schulter bis zu ihren wohl geformten Brüsten. Er lächelte sanft, als er spührte, wie schnell ihr Herz schlug.  
  
'Heute Nacht, schlägt es nur für mich!', dachte er mit einem Hauch von Stolz.  
  
"Und es wird immer nur für dich schlagen, Karet!", flüsterte Êlhêns feine Stimme in sein Ohr. Erschrocken blickte er sie an. Hatte er das etwas laut gesagt?  
  
Ein gläsernes Lachen liess ihn Êlhên verwirrt anblicken. "Machst du dich über mich lustig?", fragte er. Nicht wirklich wütend, eher verwirrt.  
  
"Nein, mein Liebster.", beruhigte sie ihn, während sie sanft die Kontur seiner Nase nachfuhr. 'Ich kann deine Gedanken hören!', dachte sie und wieder blickte der Krieger sie an, als sei sie nciht von dieser Welt (A/N: Jaja, ich weiss, keine geschickte Formulierung, um eine Elbe zu beschreiben.).  
  
Mit diesem feinen Lachen schlang sie ihre Arme um seinen Hals und zog ihn an sich. Das erste mal seit Jahren fühlte sie sich einfach nur glücklich und befreit.  
  
"Was tust du nur mit mir, Karet?", flüsterte sie leise, während er sie im Arm hielt, seinen Kopf in ihrem silbernen Haar verborgen.  
  
Langsam begann die junge Elbe federleichte Küsse auf seinem Hals zu verteilen und ihn ab und an mit leichten Bissen zu necken.  
  
"Du wirst also frech!", stellte er lachend fest, rollte sich auf den Rücken und zog sie auf sich. Mit einem melancholischen Lächeln sah er zu ihr empor, "Du weisst gar nciht, wie lange ich auf diesen Augenblick gewartet habe."  
  
Etwas abwesend blickte sie zurück. "Sicher nicht so lange wie ich.", damit beugte sie sich zu ihm herab und küsste ihn, als ginge es um ihr Leben, ihre Seele ... und ein bisschen, war es auch so.  
  
Ganz langsam begann sie die Knöpfe seines Hemdes zu öffnen, sich jedoch nicht von seinen Lippen lösend, die sich jetzt ein bisschen teilten, um seiner Zunge den Zugang zu ihren weichen Lippen zu gewähren. Sanft strich er mit der Zungenspitze darüber, um Einlass bittend, während ihre kleine Hand Kreise auf seiner Brust malte und ihm einen angenehmen Schauer über den Rücken jagte.  
  
Seine Hände nestelten unruhig an der Verschnürung ihres Mieders, als er jedoch auch beim vierten Versuch kein Glück hatte, den komplizierten elbischen Knoten zu öffnen zog er seinen Dolch von seinem Gürtel und schnitt die feinen silbernen Kordel kurzerhand entzwei.  
  
Scharf nach Luft schnappend löste sie sich von ihm, eine Hand noch immer auf seine Brust gestützt, mit der anderen fest Karets Handgelenk umklammernd. Zuerst viel ihr Blick auf den Dolch, dann auf das Mieder, das nun von ihrem Körper auf das Laken gerutscht war, und dann auf sein Gesicht. In seinen Augen loderte ein violettes Feuer und sie erkannte das Erbe seiner Vorfahren in diesem einen, intensiven Blick.  
  
Wieder schweiften ihre Augen zu dem Dolch und ein kleines Lächeln stahl sich auf ihr feines Gesicht, das Karet dazu veranlasste hart zu schlucken.  


* * *

So, erstmal zu meiner Verteidigung. Das Kapitel ist so kurz weil ich eigentlich eine Menge zu tun habe und nicht zum Schreiben komme und ich update erst jetzt, weil ich Probleme mit ff.net hatte. Aber jetzt scheint wieder alles in ordnung und ich kann wieder hoffentlich regelmässig uppen.  
  
Das nächste Kapitel wir auch länger, versprochen. 


End file.
